A Place to Call Home
by patronusmagic
Summary: Complete! Harry receives a letter at the Dursleys that makes his dreams come true. To have a home. Set in fourth year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry lay down on his bed with a sigh. He was tired after another day of being beaten and being the Durselys personal slave. His stomach rumbled as he realised he hadn't eaten for two days and his expression darkened as he realised he probably wouldn't eat all week.

Harry started thinking about his godfather, Sirius whom he had met just last year. There he had discovered that it was not Sirius who had betrayed his parents like everyone had assumed, it was actually a snivelling man that goes by the name of Peter Pettigrew who had sold his parents out to Voldemort.

They had taken Pettigrew back up to the school (Remus put a charm on him to prevent him from transforming into a rat) Sirius' name had been cleared and under Veritsaserum Pettigrew had admitted to his crimes including betraying his parents and murdering all of those muggles. Harry felt a jolt of excitement as he thought that in a couple of weeks or less he would be out of Privet Drive forever.

He just had to wait for the guardianship Remus and Sirius had fought for over Harry was cleared and he would finally have a home, despite that Harry felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and how he had been treated by his 'family' for the past week, they had been more vile than usual, trying to cause as much harm as they possibly could before he left Privet Drive forever.

Just then he heard a gentle tap at the window and he heaved himself out of bed, wincing as he did so and went over to his window.

Sitting on the window ledge was a handsome tawny owl looking at him haughtily. He opened the window and the owl hopped in gratefully glad to get out of the torrential rain that was currently falling, flooding the street.

Harry gave the owl a treat and allowed it into Hedwig's cage who moved aside at once to allow room for the ruffled up owl. Grinning when he noticed Remus' handwriting, Harry sat down onto his bed and unrolled the letter he had just taken from the owl with shaking hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you cub? I hope you are well. I know that is not the case however and I can only give you words of comfort at this point. _

_I just want you to know Harry how much me and Sirius care for and love you. You will never be alone again I promise you that for nothing. I need you to stay strong for me until we can come and get you and I promise you that we will._

_I am very happy to provide you with a home where you can be loved and cherished, not treated like vermin. I will be coming to collect you alone as a healer has advised for Sirius to get plenty of bed rest until he is deemed strong enough. _

_Just know this Harry when I arrive, I am going to give you the biggest hug you've ever had. Expect me to arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. Sirius is excited about seeing you as am I. Well goodbye for now Harry I will see you tomorrow. Hang on in there_

_Love Remus and Sirius _

Harry had tears in his eyes by the time he had finished reading but this time they were happy tears. It was a nice feeling to know that somebody actually truly cared for him.

Jumping up, Harry started stuffing all of his stuff into his trunk haphazardly; prising the loose floorboard up Harry gathered all of his letters and the photo album Hagrid had made for him stuffing them into his trunk with a flourish.

Smiling to himself as he looked around the room for the last time Harry flopped onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep full of happy dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up next morning stiff and sore from where he had fallen asleep at the end of the bed. Stretching, he got up off of the bed and stole across the room towards his wardrobe yawning as he opened it. The sight that met him was shocking to say the least.

He had large purple bags underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep and he had a large hand shape mark on his left cheek where his aunt had slapped him the night before (just before he had retreated to his bedroom)

That woman really had a mean right hook. Shaking his head at his reflection Harry pulled out a check shirt and brown plaid trousers and pulled them on.

He then sat back down on his bed and picked up Remus' letter that had been crumpled where he had laid on it in the night. Smiling, Harry thought how he would love to have a place called home, a place where somebody cared for and loved him unconditionally.

He checked the ancient alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that it was just past ten so sighing he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen he received a sharp blow to the head making him stagger blindly before his before his bearings came back and he realised he was staring into the angry face of his uncle.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS FREAK?" shouted his uncle, spittle flying into Harry's face as he screamed at him.

"sorry" Harry mumbled and he stepped smartly back from his uncle in the hope that it would divert his uncles temper. It didn't.

"Like hell you are freak, make our breakfast now!" Vernon roared into Harry's face.

Suppressing the retort he was itching to throw back, Harry rushed to the cooker and immediately began cooking a full English for the three Dursleys. He felt another blow to the back of his head and Dudley snickered as his head shot forward with the impact.

Gritting his teeth, Harry turned around slowly, trying to resist the temptation to tip the Dursley's over-large portions over Dudley's head. Looking down he realised Dudley had thrown an unopened tin of beans at his head. Vernon and Petunia glared at him as if daring him to say anything.

Pursing his lips Harry served the three Dursleys and made to leave the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't boy!" shouted his uncle and he shot across the room, grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and dragged him out of the room, where he threw him into the cupboard under the stairs.

The force his uncle had thrown him into the cupboard had caused his face to slam into the wall. He heard the lock click and realised his uncle had locked him in the cupboard.

Although small for his age, it was still a tight spot for Harry, providing him barely enough room to move his arms and legs. Sighing he slowly lowered himself onto the floor and curled up into a ball on his side where he fell into a fitful sleep.

Harry was awoken to a smart rap at the front door. Picking himself up onto his knees slowly he peeked through the hole in his cupboard door.

Vernon marched into the hall, grumbling about salesmen and wrenched the door open. Harry's heart leapt when he saw that Professor Lupin had kept his promise and had indeed came to collect him, but he then realised with horror that he would find out about his cupboard.

"Hello I have come for Harry Potter," said Remus smiling pleasantly. Vernon snarled and shouted in the man's face

"There is no Harry Potter living here" and he made to slam the door in his face but Remus quickly intercepted it with his foot and stepped smartly into the hallway, causing his uncle to seethe with suppressed rage.

"I beg to differ" Remus said coolly; giving Vernon a look that would even have made Voldemort squeal like a little girl.

Vernon was speechless but mumbled something about a cupboard and slammed the front door and went back into the kitchen with his family. Harry sat back suddenly nervous at what his old professor would say to him being locked in the cupboard or his clearly broken nose. Remus stepped towards the cupboard and whispered

"Alohomora"

The cupboard sprung open revealing a shaking Harry with barely room to move. Remus' eyes softened and he gently coaxed a now sobbing Harry out of the cupboard.

He sat back onto his knees and held Harry in his arms, stroking his hair as the young boy cried. Harry burrowed further into the hug breathing the comforting smell of talcum powder and lemon. Remus' grip tightened around the young boy drawing him closer.

"I'm sorry" Harry sobbed into his chest but not moving.

"What are you sorry for Harry?" asked Remus with a voice filled with compassion.

"being...being a freak" said Harry who had finally ceased sobbing but remained in the arms of his old professor. Remus frowned to himself and pulled back slightly so as to look Harry in the eyes.

"You are not a freak Harry, not in any way, shape or form. You are an amazing young wizard and I am honoured to know you" Harry's eyes filled with tears at this and he smiled weakly at his old professor before nodding.

"right shall we get your stuff and go?" asked Remus brushing a lock of hair from Harry's face. Harry nodded and got up reluctantly wiping his eyes as he did so. He made to go up the stairs but Remus stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Leave that to me Harry I'll send it on" said Remus gently.

With that Remus waved his wand and a large pop sounded from upstairs. Remus then gestured for Harry to follow him and he exited the front door; not bothering to look back at his 'home'

"Were going to be apparating Harry have you ever done that before?" Asked Remus looking at Harry who had stood next to him. Harry shook his head nervously.

"Not to worry it'll be over in moments" Remus reassured him gently.

Harry nodded nervously and took the proffered arm. He immediately felt as if he was being sucked into a rubber tube making it difficult to breathe.

His feet felt firm ground and he stumbled slightly before getting the first glimpse of his new home. Harry smiled to himself as he realised he was finally somewhere he could call home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does :)**

Harry's face lit up as he took in his new home. The house was massive and beautiful. It had to be at least three stories high, with whitewashed walls and honeysuckle growing up the walls in neat patterns. Surrounding the house was lush green countryside. The front garden itself was beautiful, there was a well maintained flowerbed with a number of colourful flowers residing in it and on the other side of the garden was a large oak tree which he was itching to climb.

Smiling at Harry, Remus opened the picket fence and gestured for Harry to follow him. They walked down the path and Remus opened the front door and stood back to allow Harry entrance.

His jaw dropped when he stepped into the hall. It was massive almost the size of the Durselys whole house. It was beautifully decorated. The walls were painted a light blue with a deep blue carpet, along one wall sat a tall bookshelf crammed with books along with a comfortable looking armchair.

Harry looked to his right and spotted a large window with sunlight streaming through it. He went over to it and he could see for miles.

He turned to Remus and surprising both himself and Remus he ran across the room and threw his arms around his neck in a hug. Remus chuckled and patted Harry's back.

"Now if you go through there, there's someone wishing to see you" said Remus winking. Looking at him curiously Harry opened the door slightly to the right of the bookshelf and his heart filled with happiness at the sight of the person in the room.

Sirius crossed the room and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry snaked his arms around Sirius' waist and rested his head on his shoulder as for the second time that day he cried.

**I know it's a bit of a short one and I apologise. But I had to get this one in before I got too tired which is fast approaching. I will update a longer chapter on Saturday I promise :) Oh if you haven't done already could you please review my story? Pretty please with a cherry on the top *Pulls puppy dog eyes* Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the longer chapter as promised, and two days early. Aren't I kind? :) As a way of thanks how about a review? *Hint Hint ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope no magic has been done to make me own Harry Potter. It still belongs to J.K. Rowling :)**

Harry pulled back from his godfather, still sniffling slightly. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Harry took a good look around the room, he only assumed it must be the living room.

There was a large red and gold sofa scattered with gold and brown cushions and an almost golden throw thrown haphazardly over the back of the sofa, the walls were a warm maroon colour, covering an entire wall stood a towering bookshelf absolutely crammed full of books.

_"Hermione would be drooling"_ Harry thought with amusement. To the left of the sofa was a large, red squashy armchair and a wooden side table.

In front of the sofa sat a large, chunky coffee table on which laid numerous scattered parchments and books. Edging closer so as to see what was written on the parchments, Harry was surprised to see it was his messy handwriting.

A large wooden fireplace stood proudly against the wall with a fire crackling merrily within the grate, on top of the fireplace stood two framed photos, one of his Mum and Dad holding a baby Harry and another of the marauders excluding Wormtail whom seemed to have been cut out of the photos.

The living room really gave a homely feel. He turned grinning to Remus and Sirius who were smiling at the look of awe on Harry's face, standing in the doorway. Harry was shocked to feel tears dribble down his cheeks.

"Don't you like it Harry?" said Remus looking at Harry with concern.

"I-i Love it," stammered Harry, smiling with watery eyes.

To Remus' and Sirius' shock Harry rushed over and hugged them both in turn, crying happy tears.

"Good," said Sirius winking "because this is your home now,"

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he launched himself at his godfather, wrapping his skinny arms around his waist and sobbing into his shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arms round Harry and held him tightly, whispering soothing words to the teenager who had him in a death grip.

Harry vaguely heard Remus leave the room whispering something about giving them privacy and he was thankful for that. They stood there for about ten minutes before Harry finally pulled away and looked into his godfathers eyes with an earnest expression on his face.

"I'm so happy to be here. I missed you so much Sirius," Harry said shakily.

"I'm here now Harry and I won't leave you again. I can promise you that," Harry nodded and smiled a happy smile which made Sirius' heart ache.

Sirius clapped his hands in a businesslike manner causing Harry to jump slightly.

"Right how about some lunch? You must be starving," said Sirius just as Harry's stomach rumbled loudly.

Harry followed Sirius out of the living room and into another door to the left of the kitchen to reveal a light, airy kitchen.

"Sit down there Harry" said Remus who had appeared in the kitchen shortly after Harry and Sirius and was now bustling about with pots and pans, filling them with water from the tap. Harry sat down at the gestured table and watched with interest as Sirius and Remus set the knives chopping of, the pans boiling and the sausages frying all their own accord.

"Hold on you don't want me to cook?" asked Harry suddenly.

Sirius and Remus turned to Harry curiously.

"No of course we don't you're only thirteen that would be silly?" said Remus frowning in concern.

"But the Dursleys always want me to cook for them?" said Harry feeling confused now.

Sirius strode across the room and crouched down in front of Harry taking his face gently in his hands.

"Harry there's no need for that here. You will not be required to cook or clean or anything else ok?" Harry nodded his understanding.

"Good man," said Sirius cheerfully clapping Harry on the shoulder causing Harry to wince.

Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus but said nothing, deciding the broach the subject later this evening when Harry was more relaxed. Remus bustled over and placed plates, glasses and cutlery on the table, declining Harry's offer of help while Sirius dished up three large portions on each of the plates. Setting a jug of pumpkin juice upon the table, Remus sat down opposite Harry while Sirius elected to sit in the chair next to Harry.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Remus noticed Harry was playing with his food absentmindedly.

"Something the matter Harry?" asked Remus causing Harry to start and knock his glass of pumpkin juice over. A horrified expression crossed Harry's face and he jumped up and backed away from the table cowering.

"I'm so sorry please don't hurt me" sobbed Harry putting his arms over his head and backing himself into the corner. Sirius got up from the table and walked quietly over to Harry taking his hands gently away from his face.

"Harry we are not going to hurt you, it was an accident" said Sirius softly pulling the trembling teen into a hug while Remus cleaned up the juice and eyed the two with concern.

"Come sit back down Harry" said Sirius still speaking softly leading Harry slowly back to the table.

"Why did you react like that Harry?" asked Remus with concern.

"Urm well when I spill something, or Dudley spills something Uncle Vernon beats me up" said Harry looking down at his plate.

"WHAT?" shouted Sirius causing Harry to cringe.

"Sirius calm down" said Remus firmly before turning to Harry.

"What else did they do to you Harry?" said Remus determined to keep the anger out of his voice.

"They call me a good for nothing freak, rub soap in my eyes and once when I was seven Dudley pushed me down the stairs and they just left me there all night"

Sirius clenched his fist in his pocket and turned to Harry gently pushing the hair out of his face as he did so.

"Why weren't you eating Harry?" he asked an edge to his voice.

"Well because I have to sit and wait until everyone else is finished and only then do I get bread and cheese" said Harry staring down at his lap.

Remus gasped and Sirius swore loudly causing Harry's head to snap up in alarm.

"It's okay Harry don't be scared" said Sirius soothingly.

"_Those bloody muggles they will pay for this" Sirius thought angrily. _He turned to Harry with a smile.

"Here Harry you will get to eat as much as you want, when you want. You will eat at the same time as us ok cub?" said Sirius kindly.

Harry nodded and slowly began eating. He got full up halfway through and extremely sleepy. His head slumped forward and he fell asleep right there at the table. Sirius moved the plate out of the way and went to lift Harry up in his arms but Remus intervened.

"I'll do it Sirius you know what the healer said" Remus said quietly so as not to wake Harry. Sirius nodded and reluctantly stood back. Remus gently scooped Harry up in his arms bridal style and manoeuvred out of the room, careful not to trip over anything thus waking Harry.

He walked slowly up the stairs trying not to jostle him. Harry sighed and burrowed into Remus' chest unknowingly and Remus smiled as he shouldered Harry's bedroom door open and laid Harry gently on the bed. As he was about to leave the room Harry began whimpering loudly. Turning round quickly he rushed over to Harry's bed and sat beside him "NO PLEASE UNCLE VERNON NOT THE IRON PLEASE" shouted Harry.

Fighting back tears Remus gently shook Harry awake

"Harry come on wake up it's me Remus"

Harry gasped and sat up in bed, tears streaming down his face.

He began full out sobbing and threw himself at Remus wrapping his arms around his waist and burrowing into his chest, shaking violently. Remus wrapped his arms around the crying boy and rocked him gently back and forth until his breathing evened out and Harry was asleep once more.

He gently laid Harry back on the bed and tucked the covers underneath his chin, pausing momentarily to stroke the hair out of Harry's face.

"I will always protect you I promise you that Harry" whispered Remus and he left the room shutting the door gently behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The reason the people involved in this story may be OOC is because in Harry's case he is an abused child so he will be vulnerable and easily startled and he will find it difficult to trust adults even kind ones like Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus may seem out of character because they are trying to cater to Harry's needs and will do anything Harry responds positively to. I have a qualification in childcare so that's how I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter.**

As Harry woke the next morning it took him a minute to realise where he was. Smiling in spite of himself Harry sat up and stretched causing his joints to click loudly. Yawning Harry turned to the bedside table and picked up his glasses slipping them onto his face.

Now he could see Harry took a good look around the room. The walls were painted Gryffindor red with a gold border. A tall wardrobe stood in the corner plastered in moving photographs. Edging closer Harry grinned when he saw that it was pictures of his parents in their Hogwarts days, he smiled at a particular photo. It showed James and Lily sitting down by the lake looking into their eyes. His eyes moving to the other photos he saw more photos of Sirius and Remus in their teenage years.

A wide smile gracing his face Harry turned to inspect the rest of the room. The bed he had slept on was double four poster with thick red blankets and fluffy pillows. Above the headboard painstakingly painted on the wall was the Gryffindor crest. Upon the bedside table sat a small wooden box with his name on it. Curiously opening it to reveal an assortment of toiletries.

Underneath the window was a large chunky chest which Harry assumed would be to place his school stuff in during the holidays. A soft hoot over by the window alerted him of Hedwigs presence.

"Hey girl" he said making his way over to the window where Hedwig was perched.

He realised with delight that the window had a window seat. Settling himself down on the cushions Harry gently stroked Hedwig and stared out of the window at the beautiful scenery outside. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and was horrified to find that it was 11:30 already. How could he have overslept? He would surely get a beating or meals withdrawn at the very least.

Throwing open his wardrobe, Harry hastily pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t shirt tripping and falling as he tried to get his leg into the leg hole of his trousers. Finally dressed Harry ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen startling Remus and Sirius who were sitting at the table having a coffee.

"Did a herd of hippogriffs escape in your room or something" said Sirius chuckling.

"Wait a minute" said Harry breathlessly "Aren't you mad that I overslept?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance before turning to Harry smiling.

"Of course not Harry sit down and have some breakfast" said Remus kindly getting up and putting bread in the grill to make toast. Sitting down Harry smiled at Sirius who was watching him a tender expression on his face.

"Morning Sirius" said Harry turning to his godfather and smiling.

"Morning Harry sleep well" said Sirius eyeing Harry with amusement.

"Like a baby" Harry assured him jokingly.

"I know that when I checked in on you, you were sucking your thumb"

Harry looked scandalised "I do not suck my thumb" said Harry indignantly.

"You keep telling yourself that Harry" chuckled Sirius patting Harry on his shoulder causing him to wince again.

"Here you go Harry" said Remus setting a plate of toast, bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Thank you Remus" said Harry tucking in gratefully.

"No problem" said Remus sitting back down.

As Harry ate he was aware of two pairs of eyes on him, looking up from the plate he caught Remus and Sirius staring at him.

"Have I got something on my face" said Harry unnerved to find the two of them staring at him.

"Urm no" said Sirius clearing his throat "were just glad you're hear that's all kiddo"

"I'm glad I'm here too" said Harry really meaning it.

"Harry today Sirius has to go to the ministry. But it's only so he finds out how much compensation he receives for being wrongly imprisoned" he added hastily at the stricken look on Harry's face.

"Oh ok" said Harry looking down at his plate chewing his lip.

"I'll be fine Harry" said Sirius sensing Harry's concern "I told you I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok good luck" said Harry his voice failing him. Sirius wrapped an arm round Harry's shoulders and used his other hand to turn Harry's head gently towards him.

"I am not abandoning you. I'll be six hours at the most" said Sirius staring into Harry's emerald orbs,

"Alright" said Harry with more enthusiasm this time. Remus smiled gently as Harry laid his head on Sirius' shoulder and Sirius pulled him closer.

Xxx

All too soon it came time for Sirius to make his way to the ministry. After saying goodbye to Remus, Sirius turned to Harry and enveloped him in a warm hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Sirius stepped out of the door and moments later they heard the tell-tale pop of Sirius apparating away.

Feeling a lump develop in his throat he turned and went to go into the living room where Remus had went to give Harry and Sirius some privacy. He was standing by the fireplace and when Harry entered he smiled warmly at him.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry" said Remus his voice laden with concern.

Harry nodded not daring to speak lest he burst into tears. Remus noticing this strode over to the door where Harry stood and put both his hands on Harry's shoulders causing him to gasp in pain and stumble back into the door causing it to slam shut.

"Harry! Did I hurt you?" exclaimed Remus in alarm.

"N-no I-I'm fine" said Harry but Remus knew he was lying.

"Let me see Harry" said Remus gently leading Harry to the sofa and pushing him softly to sit down.

"I need you to take your shirt off so I can see what's hurting you" said Remus using a gentle reassuring tone.

Harry seemed hesitant so Remus sat on the sofa next to Harry.

"Harry look at me. I promise I won't hurt you"

Harry reluctantly turned to face Remus and nodded. He hesitated then slowly pulled his shirt off. Remus had to suppress a gasp. Large bruises blossomed across his chest along with many scratches, on his shoulders were two nasty looking burns that looked infected. He gently pushed Harry forward his hand on his chest to take a look at his back and sucked in his breath at the many bruises on his back.

"Oh Harry" said Remus sympathetically.

"Its fine Remus honestly" said Harry wrapping his arms across his chest.

"It's not fine at all Harry nobody should be treated like this" said Remus firmly.

"That's true but the Dursley's are vile" muttered Harry "They hate anything to do with magic"

"Well you're not going back I promise you that" said Remus and he meant it.

"Thanks Remus" said Harry smiling tiredly at him.

"You're very welcome now let me heal those bruises and burns for you" Harry nodded and gritted his teeth as Remus summoned a jar of dittany and started gently applying it to his burns and scratches, he then summoned bruise creams and two large plasters. He gently applied the cream to his bruises and the plasters to the burns.

"There all done Harry now why don't you get some rest before lunch?" suggested Remus as Harry pulled his shirt back on with shaky hands.

"Okay" said Harry just as he yawned loudly "will..will you stay with me?" said Harry nervously looking at Remus.

"Of course I will Harry" said Remus and he made to get up off the sofa but Harry grabbed his sleeve and blushing slightly he cleared his throat.

"Will you urm" said Harry unsure how to say it.

Remus seemed to understand as he sat back down and wrapped an arm around Harry who rested his head on his shoulder, shifting back so he was leaning back on the arm Remus wrapped both arms round Harry and allowed him to lay on his chest.

Within minutes Harry was asleep, breathing heavily. So gently, Remus eased himself from under Harry and gently put a cushion under his head before getting the throw and tucking it around the sleeping Gryffindor. His anger swelled inside of him at the sight of the too skinny boy and he thought _"Those muggles are going to pay"_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is Remus' and Sirius' revenge on the Dursley's. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter :)**

Remus was pacing agitatedly casting glances at the fireplace and then at Harry every few minutes. Harry muttered something incoherent before turning over the blanket falling to the floor as he did so. Remus strode over to the sofa and picked the blanket putting it back onto Harry's sleeping form.

A sudden loud flare from the fireplace caused Remus to whip round. Sirius stumbled out looking thoroughly dishevelled. _He really never got the hang of using _floo thought Remus amused. Brushing the soot off his robes Sirius turned and gave Remus a big grin.

"All sorted I'm now officially a free man" said Sirius gleefully.

"That's great Sirius" said Remus half heartedly.

It was that moment that Sirius spotted Harry asleep on the sofa. Crossing the room he dropped to his knees beside the sofa and looked up at Remus.

"What's the matter Remus?" said Sirius

"He's fine padfoot. I urm had to heal some injuries caused by his urm relatives" said Remus to reassure his best friend.

Sirius turned to Harry brushing the hair out of his face and staring worriedly at him. Remus came and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"He'll be fine Sirius. With a lot of love and understanding he will make a full recovery both physically and mentally" said Remus squeezing Sirius' shoulder reassuringly.

Sirius looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"You're right it's just hard to see him like this"

"I know Sirius" said Remus softly. Eyes full of compassion.

Standing up from his position on the floor, Sirius turned to Remus eyes blazing with anger.

"Those muggles are going to pay" said Sirius angrily clenching his fists.

"You read my mind padfoot. I was waiting for you to get back so we could have that pleasure" said Remus thickly.

Sirius cast a glance at Harry. How could they leave him on his own? Even if they'd only be gone an hour at most. Remus seemed to read his mind.

"Harry will be fine. We'll be an hour at most, plus the wards are way too strong for anyone to get within two miles of this place" he soothed.

"I suppose let's go now then" said Sirius

Remus chuckled at his friends enthusiasm and after casting a sleeping charm on Harry so he wouldn't wake up and find himself alarmed to be alone, left the house with Sirius and apparated outside of the wards.

* * *

Remus and Sirius arrived outside number 4 and stared with distaste at the impossibly neat hedges and lawns with their sprinklers on full power disregarding the hosepipe ban currently in place. Gripping their wands Sirius and Remus stepped up to the door and Sirius knocked loudly on the door.

A snarling red faced man answered the door glaring when he saw their wizards robes.

"Petunia he's sent some of his lot!" shouted Vernon attempting to slam the door in their faces. Sirius intercepted it with his foot and stepped into the hall, Remus following shortly after.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW," roared Vernon pulling great tufts of his moustache out in his anger.

Sirius and Remus pulled their wands out and pointed them at the obese man in front of them.

"One wrong move Dursley and you'll pay" said Sirius coldly jabbing his wand into Vernon's neck.

Petunia and Dudley stepped out into the hall and gaped at the two wizards who currently had their wands pressed into Vernon's neck.

"Dad!" Dudley ran forward but was sent flying backwards with a flick or Sirius' wand.

"How dare you use magic on my Diddy" snapped Petunia glaring at Sirius as Dudley staggered to his feet and ran upstairs.

"Oh I won't just be using it on your fat lump of a son believe you me" snarled Sirius and with a flick of his wand Vernon and Petunia were on the floor staring terrified at the two angry wizards who stood shoulder to shoulder wands pointed at the two vile muggles.

"How dare you hurt my godson" said Sirius advancing menacingly on them.

"You see me and padfoot are rather fond of our cub and anyone who hurts him will pay" said Remus smartly. He too stepped forward.

"You've got your freak of a godson now get the ruddy hell out of my house" Vernon roared unwisely.

The two wizards anger seemed to radiate the room causing the ornaments to rattle and dust to fall from the ceiling. Sirius waved his wand in a complicated manner and a beam of red light shout and hit Vernon in the chest. Screaming Petunia tried to scramble away but was coolly intercepted by Remus who flicked his wand and she was dragged back to the hallway.

Pointing his wand at Petunia, Remus sent a spell that caused her hair to fall out leaving her as bald as a coot.

"I think we are finished here padfoot," said Remus pleasantly turning to Sirius.

"I think you are right Moony," said Sirius smiling menacingly "good luck not wetting the bed Dursley" said Sirius coldly.

"Oh by the way obliviate" said Sirius while Remus went off to deal with Dudley.

"Expect to go to prison for a very long time Dursley. The aurors will be in touch"

Sirius and Remus turned to each other as they stepped out of the door.

"What spell did you use Sirius" said Remus

"I used the bed wetting curse. Every time he wakes up from now on he will have wet sheets"

Remus chuckled "I used the alopecia curse myself" he said

With that he and Remus left and apparated back home.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Was the revenge satisfactory? I couldn't think of anything else without making Remus and Sirius torturers as they are just not like that. Any feedback would be appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay in adding this chapter. I have been busy with my other story and I am ashamed to admit that I haven't given this story my full attention. This chapter will be a bit more cheerful.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Harry yawned loudly and stretched as he slowly woke up. Taking a good look around the room he concluded that he had fallen asleep in the living room, on the sofa to be precise. Sitting up and stretching Harry searched blindly for his glasses but couldn't find them.

He decided he would go and ask Sirius or Remus where they were so getting up he followed the delicious smell of garlic that wafted in from the kitchen. In his blind state Harry didn't notice the big black dog that was sleeping by the door and fell over it with a loud crash and a few choice swear words.

"Language Harry," came an amused voice.

Harry looked up to see the blurry outline of his godfather and scowled.

"Think you could help me up?" said Harry grumpily.

Still chuckling Sirius offered his hand Harry and hauled him to his feet, he then crossed the room and took Harry's glasses from the mantelpiece before handing them to him.

"Thanks," said Harry putting them on "How long was I out for?"

"Oh only about 15 hours," said Sirius smirking down at Harry.

"What!" Harry exclaimed, his gaze shifting to the large clock on the wall.

"You must've been really tired to sleep fifteen hours straight," chuckled Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius playfully.

"C'mon cub lets go get dinner I'm starving," said Sirius throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry rolled his eyes and patted Sirius' stomach as they left the living room.

"You could do with cutting down you know. You're getting a middle aged spread," chuckled Harry as they entered the kitchen.

Sirius looked affronted and then turned to Remus who was leaning against the sink observing them with amusement.

"Remusss Harry insulted me," whined Sirius giving Remus his best puppy eyes.

"Well he's right you know," said Remus winking at Harry.

Sirius' mouth dropped open but then a mischievous expression filled his eyes as he settled down at the table.

Chuckling Harry followed suit, electing to sit next to Sirius.

Remus dished out large steaming portions of lasagne and cheesy garlic bread, he also set down two pitchers of pumpkin juice and a plate of bread rolls.

"Ooh get you Mrs. Weasley," teased Sirius, Remus just rolled his eyes as he sat down and began eating. All was silent for a while but for a clatter of knives and forks. Then out of nowhere something warm and soggy splatted into the side of Harry's face.

"What the.." his sentence was cut off as a large knob of butter was thrown at the side of his head.

Turning to Remus first who was looking amused Harry grabbed a handful of peas and threw them in Sirius' face. Sirius grinned wickedly and stuck a baby carrot up Harry's nose. Jumping up and taking the carrot out of his nose Harry stood back and aimed the carrot for Sirius but it missed and hit Remus right on the nose.

"Oh this is war now Harry," chuckled Remus and he grabbed a handful of leftover lasagne and threw it in Harry's face. Spluttering indignantly Harry grabbed a pitcher of juice in each hand and Sirius' and Remus' eyes widened comically.

"Harry no way," they both exclaimed standing up and heading for the door.

In one quick motion Harry tipped the jugs forward and Sirius and Remus became drenched. Grinning wickedly Sirius grabbed a large dish of lasagne and started chasing Harry around the kitchen while Remus sent carrot missiles at the both of them with his wand.

It was at that moment that Harry stood on a stray carrot and slipped, arms flailing madly he fell back onto floor with an ungraceful "Ooomph,"

Sirius roared with laughter and finally caught up with Harry where he proceeded to tip the whole dish of lasagne over Harry's head.

Jumping up Harry dashed to the table and picked up the butter dish, turning to Remus he grabbed the butter in his hand and squished it into his face. Remus looked stunned for a minute as Sirius roared with laughter.

"That's my godson," laughed Sirius.

Harry turned to grin at Sirius but immediately regretted it as the side of his face was suddenly pelted with a torpedo of carrots, garlic bread, and peas.

Harry dived under the table but not before grabbing a handful of bread rolls. Remus who couldn't get at Harry just shrugged and turned his attentions to Sirius instead. While Sirius and Remus were pelting each other with food Harry jumped out from under the table and started throwing bread rolls at the both of them.

The food fight only ended when a bread roll thrown by Sirius soared through the open window and into an indignant owl, which dropped a thick envelope on the windowsill and flew off indignant.

Still chuckling Sirius went over to the window to retrieve the letter while Harry and Remus set about cleaning the mess.

"Your Hogwarts letters are here Harry," said Sirius excitedly.

"Trying to get rid of me?" said Harry teasingly. Sirius rolled his eyes and flopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs sighing loudly.

"Maybe," said Sirius winking.

Harry just rolled his eyes and aimed a sponge at his head.

"You can help and all," said Harry sternly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes Dad," muttered Sirius standing up and grabbing a sweeping brush.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. Harry just rolled his eyes again and carried on cleaning, finally the kitchen was back to normal and Harry flopped down on his chair.

"Hey Harry I just realised," said Sirius causing Harry to startle and Remus to drop the plate he had been about to put in the sink.

"What? Jesus, Sirius you almost gave me a heart attack," chuckled Harry.

"Are you aware it's your birthday tomorrow?" said Sirius putting his head to the side.

"Erm no I wasn't," said Harry sarcastically "Remus I think Sirius has finally lost it,"

Remus chuckled and came and sat opposite Harry.

"I don't think he ever had it Harry," said Remus grinning at Sirius.

"Hey I'm still here you know?" said Sirius reproachfully. "Anyway as I was saying, it's your birthday tomorrow so what do you feel like doing?"

Harry sat back in his chair, the happy balloon that had inflated in his chest deflating slightly.

"I don't really know," Harry sighed "Anything you guys can think of is fine with me,"

Sirius and Remus exchanged mischievous grins but said nothing. Harry stared at them curiously.

"What're you guys grinning at?" he said suspiciously.

"Nothing," they both recited, giving identical looks of innocence.

"Sure," said Harry but he decided to drop it.

"Oh Harry you might be on your own for a few hours today, Remus has a job interview and I well there's something I need to do,"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Sirius and turned to Remus.

"You have an interview? That's great!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes I suppose it is," said Remus smiling.

"Where do you have your interview?" said Harry curiously.

"In a bookshop down Diagon Alley, the owner is not prejudiced against werewolves in any way which is good. The pay and hours are good as well"

"Remus that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed jumping up and hugging him "best of luck,"

Sirius cleared his throat loudly at that point and pointed at himself with an expression of a kicked puppy.

"Are you not going to ask me where I'm going?" said Sirius, pouting mockingly.

"Fine where are you going Sirius," chuckled Harry.

"I'm not telling you," said Sirius smugly.

Harry's jaw dropped and Remus chuckled "You're joking right?" said Harry raising his eyebrows.

"Nope I'm Sirius," he said chuckling at the use of a pun.

"Oh ha-ha very funny. What's so top secret then?" said Harry smirking.

Sirius tapped his nose "That's for me to know and you to find out"

Harry just huffed and stalked from the room, muttering something about the back garden.

Sirius and Remus just watched Harry go suppressing laughter.

-xxx-

An hour later found Harry and Sirius alone in the house as Remus had just left for his job interview. Sirius was also getting ready to leave for his mystery errands.

"Right Harry I won't be long, are you sure you're going to be ok?" said Sirius eyeing Harry in concern.

Harry nodded from the sofa.

"I'll be fine Sirius, just go" Harry reassured his godfather.

"Right ok well the floo is password protected and there are about a million wards within two miles of this place,"

Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Look ill be fine," chuckled Harry

Sirius nodded and pulled Harry into a quick hug, before stepping into the fireplace and throwing the floo powder down with a shout of "Diagon Alley"

In a whirl of green flames Sirius was gone. Letting out a breath Harry decided to go out in to the back garden. Turning to the large tree that was situated there Harry decided to climb it.

Gritting his teeth and rubbing his hands together Harry started climbing until he was about ten feet from the ground. Leaning back on one of the branches Harry sighed contentedly as he stared at the magnificent countryside that surrounded the cottage.

All of a sudden an owl hooted causing Harry to jump, he lost his grip of the branch he had been holding onto a fell backwards out of the tree where he landed awkwardly on his leg.

A loud crack and sudden unbearable pain that caused Harry to cry out told him that he'd broken his leg. Looking down he nearly fainted at the sight, he had an open fracture with at least two inches of bone protruding from his shin.

Harry was immediately sick; choking as he was laying on his back Harry turned to his side and spat out it out. He tried to get up and realised with horror that he couldn't move. He would be stuck here under the tree in agony until Remus or Sirius came home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the names, places etc. that were created by J.K. Rowling.**

The pain in Harry's leg was becoming almost impossible to cope with. The nausea caused by the pain was threatening to bring up his dinner but he fought it down, he didn't want to keep moving so he could vomit. Every small movement that he made jarred his broken leg unbearably.

"Please Sirius, Remus come home," whispered Harry gritting his teeth.

Just then Harry's guardian angel seemed to have been listening as Harry vaguely heard Sirius calling his name from the house.

"Sirius," Harry called desperately "I'm out here,"

Sirius rushed out of the back door and when he saw Harry laying on the floor with two inches of bone protruding from his leg he paled.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, rushing over to him and dropping to his knees beside Harry.

"It hurts," said Harry voice breaking and tears leaking from his eyelids.

"Shh it's okay Harry, what happened?" Sirius soothed, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"I fell," croaked Harry "from the tree,"

"I'm going to lift you up and take you inside, but first I need to bandage your leg, so it's stable," said Sirius softly.

Harry nodded and screwed his eyes up tightly.

He vaguely heard Sirius move down near his leg put a gentle hand on it.

"Ferula," Sirius muttered and out of nowhere, thick bandages wrapped themselves gently around Harry's leg.

He then gently lifted Harry up in his arms, careful of his injured leg and took him inside, he then slowly walked up the stairs to Harry's bedroom.

Laying Harry gently upon his bed, Sirius moved one of his many pillows and placed it under his sore leg.

"I don't know the healing spell to fix your leg, but I can floo Madame Pomfrey?" suggested Sirius.

Harry just nodded, eyes screwed shut tightly.

Just then the floo sounded from downstairs and Remus called up the stairs.

"Harry? Sirius? Anyone home?"

"Were up here Moony," shouted Sirius from the doorway, while Harry whimpered slightly on the bed.

Harry heard the stairs creak as Remus came up them.

"What happened Sirius?" exclaimed Remus, rushing over and sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"He fell from the tree, he's broken his leg pretty bad, I was about to floo Poppy,"

"Okay you do that, I'll stay here with Harry," said Remus, running his hand through Harry's hair.

Sirius nodded and left the room, leaving Harry and Remus alone.

"Harry?" said Remus gently "Harry open your eyes please,"

Breathing heavily, Harry opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to face Remus.

"Hi Remus," muttered Harry, letting out a great whimper of pain.

"Shh it's okay Harry. It's all going to be alright,"

Harry nodded gratefully but clenched his fists on the blankets as a huge wave of pain shot up his leg.

"Aaargh Merlin's mouldy socks," exclaimed Harry, back arching slightly.

Just then Sirius re-entered the room, followed by Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts matron.

"Well term hasn't even started yet and I'm already seeing you Mr. Potter," said Madame Pomfrey cheerfully.

"Hmm," was Harry's reply as Madame Pomfrey gently unwound the bandages and gasped at the sight.

"Right Harry I'm going to need to put the bones back in place before I can heal the break, it can be quite painful so I would recommend someone sits behind you while I'm doing it," Madame Pomfrey explained gently.

Harry whimpered again.

"I'll do it," said Sirius jumping up.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and so Sirius gently eased Harry into a sitting position and sat where Harry had been laying moments before. He then pulled Harry back gently, so that he was on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his chest.

Remus gently grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as Madame Pomfrey began trying to manipulate the bones back into place.

Harry gasped and screamed with the pain and had he been able to move, he would have been wriggling. Finally with a loud click, the bones were back in place, leaving a sobbing and panting Harry.

"Good lad Harry," whispered Sirius in Harry's ear. Harry relaxed in his godfathers arms, relinquishing the death grip he had on Remus' hand.

Suddenly he felt a peculiar sensation running through his leg, it felt as if something warm was running through the inside of his leg and the skin around the injury tingled.

Opening his eyes, Harry realised that some of the pain had gone. He let out a big sigh of relief.

"Right the bone is fixed but it will need to be put in plaster, to make sure it heals properly." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Oh and take this it's a pain relieving potion," she added, handing Harry a vial of blue potion.

Downing it, Harry felt instant relief but still Sirius did not move.

Harry watched with interest as Madame Pomfrey tapped his leg with her wand causing thick bandages to wrap themselves neatly around his leg, she tapped it again and the bandages hardened into a plaster cast.

It was then that Harry felt himself becoming very sleepy, his vision blurred and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in his godfathers arms to the whispered conversation between Madame Pomfrey, Remus and Sirius.

**Probably a bit of a short one I know, but I've got a bit of a headache. Anyway enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry woke up and was vaguely aware of the bright sunlight streaming through the large window. Groaning, Harry pulled the comforter so it was covering his face, thus blocking out the blinding sunlight.

Just then the door burst open and in bound a large black dog, which barrelled over to Harry's bed and started licking his face.

"Eww Sirius gerroff." said Harry, trying and failing to push Padfoot off.

"Happy Birthday Harry," chuckled Remus who had just entered the room.

"Thanks Remus," said Harry shyly.

"Yeah Harry happy birthday." said Sirius, who had just transformed back.

"Thanks Sirius." said Harry quietly.

"What's up Harry?" said Sirius, exchanging a concerned glance with Remus and taking Harry's hand gently.

"It's nothing, I need to pee." added Harry, and he made to climb out of bed.

"Charming." chuckled Remus and Sirius.

"Take a shower while you're in there." Sirius added, smiling at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Okay Sir." said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh before you go Harry, Madame Pomfrey asked for me to remove your bandages, your leg should be healed now," called Remus. Nodding Harry pulled the bed covers back to allow Remus to remove the bandages.

With a wave of his wand the bandages disappeared and Harry was relieved to find his leg back to normal albeit a small scar. Harry thanked Remus and climbed out of bed.

As he made his way to the bathroom. He vaguely heard Remus chuckle loudly and Sirius swear at him as he entered the bathroom and locked the door.

Taking a towel from the towel rack, Harry turned the shower on and pulled back the curtain. Once he entered the shower and sighed contentedly as the warm water loosened his tight muscles.

A sudden pain in his scar had him crying out, dropping to his knees, Harry roughly rubbed his face with his hands and tried to get his pain under control. A dragonfly over water image appeared in his mind. Wormtail grovelling at his feet. He shook the image out of his head and stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry made his way back to his bedroom and was relieved to find Sirius and Remus still there.

"You ok Harry? You look a bit pale," said Remus eyeing Harry in concern.

"I'm fine, my scar hurt that's all." Harry reassured them as he made his way over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans, black t shirts and a check shirt.

Turning he gave Sirius and Remus a pointed look.

"I need to get dressed." said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"And?" teased Sirius.

"Out!" said Harry jokingly, pointing towards the door.

Chuckling, Remus and Sirius left the room so Harry could get dressed.

After putting on his clothes Harry sat down on his bed and stared into space. What had he seen? It looked like Wormtail grovelling at his feet. The strange thing was, it appeared straight after his scar had pained him.

He must have been sat there for a while because Sirius re-entered looking concerned.

"You alright Harry?" he said softly, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"yeah I'm fine," said Harry gently, giving him a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Sirius surveyed Harry for a few seconds and then he opened his arms.

"Come here Harry." he said softly.

Harry shifted closer to Sirius and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder as he wrapped his strong arms around Harry.

"Happy birthday cub." whispered Sirius, kissing Harry's messy black hair.

"Thanks Sirius." said Harry, voice muffled where his face was buried in his chest.

"Now lets go get some breakfast." said Sirius cheerfully, pulling away from Harry and jumping up excitedly.

Harry chuckled and followed Sirius out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight that met him in the kitchen. On the kitchen table was a veritable feast. There were two jugs of milk and pumpkin juice, plates of crusty rolls, bacon eggs. There were bagels with salmon and cream cheese and muffins, along with a selection of jams and spreads.

"Bloody hell." exclaimed Harry, eyed widening at the sight of all the food.

"All for you." chuckled Remus, coming over and pulling Harry into a hug.

Settling themselves at the table, the trio ate and talked happily.

"So Harry I thought I'd take you to Hogsmeade today," said Remus, smiling cheerfully at Harry.

Harry smiled gratefully.

"That would be great!" exclaimed Harry, causing Remus and Sirius to chuckle.

"Good I need to run a few errands here." said Sirius, winking at Remus conspicuously.

Harry eyed them suspiciously but decided not to say anything. Sirius suddenly jumped up excitedly, causing Harry to jump and drop his fork with a clatter.

"Presents!" exclaimed Sirius, clapping his hands and jumping around the room like a child.

"Come on Harry, come on you big kid." chuckled Remus, leading the way to the living room.

For the second time that day, Harry felt his jaw dropping. There was a very large pile of brightly presents, covering the whole coffee table.

"Whoa are they all for me?" exclaimed Harry.

"Of course they are." said Sirius loudly, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Rolling his eyes, Harry plopped down on the sofa, Sirius plopped down next to him and started handing presents to Harry. While Remus sat in the armchair.

Harry opened a broomstick servicing kit, set of Puddlemere united Quidditch robes and Quidditch balls from Sirius, books on defensive spells and charms, a large box of Honeydukes sweets and a handsome leather bound album with photos of his parents from Remus. He received a silver framed photo of his parents, Sirius and Remus from Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes shone happily as he surveyed his presents with happy tears in his eyes. He threw himself at Sirius and wrapping his arms around his waist. He then jumped up and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck.

"Thank you guys so much." said Harry happily.

"You're very welcome Harry." said Remus as Sirius pulled Harry into a bone

crushing hug.

"Now you and Moony had better get going," said Sirius, standing up and helping Harry to his feet.

"Okay." said Harry happily, as Remus stood up and strode over to the fireplace. He beckoned Harry over and handed the small pot of floo powder.

Sighing nervously, Harry took a pinch of the powder and stepped into the empty grate. I really hate using floo. Thought Harry nervously.

"Harry go to the three broomsticks, I'll be right behind you," said Remus, smiling gently.

Harry nodded nervously and dropping the green powder, he shouted "Three Broomsticks,"

He began spinning through numerous grates, the whirling green was making him feel nauseous so he closed his eyes tightly. Finally he felt himself slowing down and before he could do anything, he was spit out of the fireplace where he shot forward and hit his head on the corner of a table. Hard.

Standing up, dazed, Harry took a look around the room he had landed in. It seemed he had come out in a small parlour at the back of the pub. It was a handsomely decorated room, with thick velvet curtains at the airy windows. A green sofa sat in one corner and in the middle of the room was a small set of table and chairs, the ones that Harry had bashed his head on.

Just then the fireplace came to life, and Remus stepped out gracefully.

"How do you do that?" said Harry sulkily, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"With practice." said Remus, chuckling.

Harry grinned cheekily at him and followed him out of the room. They stepped into the bustling atmosphere of the three broomsticks. Grinning, Remus led Harry to the bar where he ordered two butterbeers.

"Are you having a nice birthday Harry?" said Remus, smiling gently at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled "yeah it's great." he said, smiling at Remus.

There was a slight falter in Harry's voice that had Remus concerned.

"What's wrong Harry?" he said gently, tipping Harry's chin so he was looking him in the eye.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat "I...i don't know." he admitted.

Remus looked at Harry sympathetically and put his arms around his shoulders.

"Is it because your Mum and Dad aren't here?"

Harry was surprised that Remus had grasped the situation so quickly, slowly he nodded.

Remus sighed and grasped Harry's chin again.

"Do you want to go somewhere private and talk about it?"

Harry looked at Remus, with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Yes please," he said quietly.

"Okay, come with me then." and with that he led Harry to the parlour that they had just vacated.

"Now tell me what's wrong." said Remus, once he had locked and put a silencing charm on the door. Harry sighed and let the memories of what he was about to tell Remus wash over him.

_-Flashback-_

_It was his seventh birthday and Uncle Vernon had set him about doing 'birthday chores'. Out of nowhere Dudley appeared in the room. Harry was cooking dinner for everybody excluding him. Dudley stuck his foot out as Harry passed by with the dinner plates._

_Harry tripped, sending the plates of food across the kitchen_

"_You clumsy little freak." screamed Uncle Vernon and he jumped up and grabbed Harry by the shirt and threw him across the kitchen._

_He slammed into the cabinets. Hard. Vernon advanced on him with a mad glint in his eye._

_He then started punching and kicking every part of Harry he could reach, he grabbed Harry's hair and slammed his head down on the floor. He then dragged him by the hair down the hallway and into his cupboard._

_He had turned nine and Vernon had summoned him into the living room. He had a large parcel in his hands and handed it to Harry, smiling manically. Harry, excited ripped it open to reveal a leather bound book of fairy tales._

"_It was your freak of a mothers," said Uncle Vernon, smiling nastily and before Harry could stop him. he had yanked it from his hands and thrown it into the fire._

Harry found himself trembling as he told Remus of the incidents.

Remus looked at Harry with sympathetic eyes. Slowly he opened his arms in invitation.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and buried his face in his shoulder. Remus brought his arms round so that he was hugging Harry tightly. Harry didn't know how long they stood there for but when they finally pulled back, Harry felt much better.

"Thanks," said Harry, wiping his eyes "I needed that."

"You're very welcome Harry." said Remus, smiling.

They spent the next two hours, enjoying the bright sunshine of the Hogsmeade high street. Harry himself had purchased a new quill and owl treats for Hedwig. Finally Remus turned to Harry and smiled.

"Lets get home shall we?" said Remus, with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Harry followed Remus back into the Three Broomsticks and once again found himself being whirled through numerous fireplaces. When Harry stumbled from the fireplace, a roar of sound greeted him.

Harry gaped open mouthed at the sight that met him. Banners and streamers adorned nearly every inch of the walls, large glittery balloons floated swiftly by and a large table sat in the middle of the room, groaning in food and butterbeer. The other furniture in the room had been pushed right back. All of his friends were here including Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, the rest of the Weasleys and of course Sirius.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they all greeted noisily and moved forward to hug him and pat him on the back.

"Wow." was all Harry could say as Remus stepped out of the fireplace beside him, grinning madly.

"Happy Birthday mate." said Ron, clapping Harry on the back and handing him two large parcels.

"Ones from me and the others from Mum." Ron explained, rolling his eyes as Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Happy birthday Harry." said Hermione giving, Harry a bone cracking hug.

"'Mione can't breathe." gasped Harry. Hermione released him looking sheepish.

She handed Harry a thick package and smiled at him.

The rest of the party passed by very quickly, he had fun talking and eating with his friends and opening more presents. Before he knew it, the party was over and the guests had gone home.

Harry, Remus and Sirius dropped onto the sofa, sighing loudly.

"So have you enjoyed today?" said Sirius, throwing an arm around Harry and smiling at him.

"Yeah it's the best birthday I've ever had." said Harry, smiling a genuine smile.

"Good I'm glad." said Sirius, pulling Harry to him.

Harry rested his head on Sirius' chest and closed his eyes. He fell asleep listening to the sound of the fire crackling in the grate and Sirius and Remus conversing in whispers as Sirius rubbed his back gently.

**So what did you think? I hope it wasn't too awful. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourite and added this story to their story alerts. It means so much to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

Harry woke up the next day slightly confused; he clearly remembered falling asleep on the sofa or to be exact Sirius, so how had he ended up in his bedroom. Shrugging, Harry climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

Checking the alarm clock on his bedside table, Harry saw that it was half past eight, so he left his room and made his way downstairs and into the living room where he could hear Remus and Sirius conversing quietly.

"You alright Harry? Sleep well?" said Sirius, coming over and giving Harry a quick hug when he entered the room.

Harry yawned loudly and plopped onto the sofa.

"Yup." He said and Remus and Sirius chuckled.

"I was just about to come and wake you actually." said Remus, smiling at Harry from his armchair.

"Oh?" Harry said curiously, putting his head to the side.

"You need to go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff." Remus explained, pointing to Harry's opened Hogwarts letter that was laying on the coffee table.

"Oh ok fair enough." Harry said, yawning.

"Good now that's sorted lets get some breakfast, I'm starving." Said Sirius, jumping up and pulling Harry up with him. Remus rolled his eyes fondly at Sirius' antics.

"You waited for me to get up to have breakfast?" said Harry guiltily.

Remus, noticing the expression on Harry's face quickly added "We haven't been up long either."

Harry nodded and followed Sirius and Remus to the kitchen, where breakfast was already laid out.

"So what're your plans for today?" Harry asked casually as he helped himself to a slice of toast and began buttering it.

"Aside from taking you to Diagon Alley? Nothing." Said Remus, smiling gently at Harry.

Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned to face Harry.

"You might not like this Harry, so here goes." Sirius took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore has asked me to do something for him. Now I can't tell you what it is I'm doing but I need to tell you that I won't be here for a week or so."

Harry's face fell and he dropped his fork with a clatter.

"You're leaving me?" said Harry fighting back tears.

"Oh no Harry, of course I'm not." Said Sirius, and he pulled Harry so he was sitting on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I'll be back in a week. I promise and Remus will be here." Sirius said, rocking Harry gently.

Harry nodded into Sirius' shoulder.

"When are you going?" said Harry as casually as possible, pulling away from Sirius but remaining in his lap.

"Today at about twelve." Sirius said carefully.

Harry stiffened in Sirius' arms but said nothing. He just nodded.

"Harry we better be off." said Remus kindly.

Harry sighed and slid off Sirius' lap.

"So I'm guessing you won't be here when I get back?" said Harry, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"No I'm sorry Harry." said Sirius gently.

Harry shrugged "It's okay don't worry about it."

Sirius didn't say anything, just exchanged a concerned glance with Remus and opened his arms, Harry stepped forward and accepted Sirius' hug.

"I'll be back before you know It." said Sirius when they pulled away.

Harry smiled "I know you will. Stop fussing I'll be fine Sirius."

Remus chuckled and beckoned Harry to him.

"We'll be apparating today Harry."

"Great." said Harry sarcastically.

Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"Well let's get going then." Said Remus, holding out his arm for Harry to take.

Once again Harry found himself being sucked through a rubber tube until finally the darkness cleared and he found himself in the bustling Diagon Alley.

-xxx-

When Harry and Remus arrived from Diagon Alley later in the day Sirius was gone. Harry's face dropped and he flopped onto the sofa, sighing.

"You okay Harry?" said Remus, sitting down next to Harry on the sofa and throwing an arm around him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry lied. He wasn't fine, far from it but he wasn't going to admit that.

"You don't look fine." Remus persisted.

"I am honestly. A bit tired but other than that I'm good." Harry assured him.

"Well if you're sure." said Remus doubtfully.

"I'm sure." Harry nodded, yawning loudly.

Throwing pretences aside, Harry rested his head on Remus' shoulder and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes so Remus gently eased Harry so that he was laying with his head in his lap and ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

-_Meanwhile at Privet Drive-_

"Vernon Dursley, I am arresting you on suspicion of child abuse, tax evasion and benefit fraud. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence when questioned, something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

Vernon Dursley swore and snarled as he was lead away from Privet drive, into the back of a police car.

"Petunia Dursley I am arresting you on suspicion of child abuse, child neglect and attempting to pervert the course of justice, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence, when questioned, something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

As the burly policemen lead her away, a bald Petunia wept and pleaded as her only son was taken away by social workers.

**I know this is a short chapter but I had real writers block today. Next chapter there will be more I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woohoo another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As the week passed, Harry moped dejectedly around the house, worried about his godfather. Despite Remus' constant reassurances that Sirius would be fine, that he was a very skilled wizard and that he would be back soon, Harry still worried.

Remus sighed as once again, Harry sat at the window in the entrance hall and stared gloomily out at the beautiful weather outside.

"Harry?" said Remus, coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned to face Remus and smiled weakly, putting on a brave face.

"Yeah?" said Harry, croakily. Remus knew from experience that this voice was caused by lack of sleep.

"Have you been sleeping?" said Remus, sitting down next to Harry and staring out at the beautiful countryside.

Harry turned his gaze back to the window and nodded.

"Yeah i-" he began but Remus interrupted him.

"Don't lie to me Harry, I can see that you've not been sleeping." said Remus firmly.

Harry sighed and turned to face him.

"Okay fine I haven't." said Harry, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

Remus reached out and tipped Harry's chin gently to meet his gaze.

"Why not? Is it because of Sirius?"

Harry nodded and slumped dejectedly. Remus eyed him with a mixture of sympathy and compassion.

"Harry, I don't know how many times I have to tell you to make you believe me. But I can promise you that Sirius is perfectly safe, okay?" he said firmly.

Harry nodded with un-shed tears in his eyes.

"Come here Harry." said Remus softly, opening his arms.

Harry leaned forward and leant his head against Remus' chest. Breathing in the comforting smell of lemon and talcum powder.

"He will be back here in two days." Remus whispered into Harry's hair.

Harry relaxed and took a deep breath, pulling away he smiled weakly at Remus. The first genuine smile he had had all week.

"How about we go down to the stream for a picnic?" suggested Remus "We could take your broom if you like?"

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of flying again. So he eagerly nodded.

"Great! You go on upstairs and fetch your broom, I'll go pack the picnic." said Remus, clapping his hands together.

Harry chuckled and raced off up the stairs. Smiling at Harry's retreating form, Remus made his way to the kitchen where he began to prepare the picnic.

He heard Harry thundering down the stairs several minutes later, wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"All ready?" said Remus, coming out of the kitchen, picnic basket in tow.

"Yeah all ready," said Harry breathlessly, shouldering his broom "I just stubbed my toe." he added at Remus' raised eyebrow.

"Merlin, you're accident prone." chuckled Remus as he led Harry out of the front door, around the side of the house and down a tree lined, grassy alley.

Harry rolled his eyes, shouldering his broomstick and drinking in the delightfully warm sunshine that was beaming through the trees.

"It comes with being a seeker." chuckled Harry.

Remus chuckled as they came out into a large clearing, a clear stream stretched all along the bank and out of sight. Various flowers and trees were growing in a small copse and the sun shone on them pleasantly.

"It's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, eyes shining as he took in his surroundings.

"Glad you like it," chuckled Remus, Harry pushed him playfully and plopped down on the grass. Dropping his Firebolt next to him.

Remus smiled as he laid the blanket on the grass, he then proceeded to lay out all of the food he had prepared. Harry's eyes widened at the bountiful feast, laid out in all it's glory.

There were egg rolls, ham rolls and cheese rolls, vegetable sticks and dips, cakes, crisps and biscuits. Not to mention the bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

"You did all of this in five minutes?" said Harry incredulously.

"I can do magic you know?" said Remus, smirking,

Harry blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I forgot." he admitted.

"Never mind, happens to the best of us." said Remus, chuckling.

Harry snorted and fell upon the magnificent feast. After they stuffed themselves silly, they decided to have a broom race.

"Prepare to be beaten." said Harry, smirking at Remus.

"Oh no Mr. Potter I think not." chuckled Remus.

"Wanna bet?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows and mounting his broom.

"Fine, the loser has to make the winner cups of teas all day."

"Deal." said Harry, shaking Remus' hand and then gripping the firebolt tightly.

Chuckling, Remus mounted the broom. Harry kicked off from the ground at once, leaving Remus way behind. Laughing madly, he increased speed as Remus tried to keep up with him.

Suddenly he heard a shriek, a thud and a splash all in quick succession. Harry whirled around on his broomstick and laughed aloud at the sight that met him.

It seemed that Remus had flown into a low hanging branch, stomach first and been unseated from his broom. His broom had fallen into the water and Remus was hanging onto the tree branch, arms wrapped around it and stomach pressed into it, while his legs dangled helplessly.

"I think you're stuck Remus." chuckled Harry, Remus rolled his eyes and mock glared at Harry.

"Think you could help?" Remus suggested, face red from the effort of hanging on.

Laughing hysterically, Harry flew over to where Remus was and was about to help him down when with a loud crack, the tree branch broke and Remus plunged into the icy water, sputtering indignantly.

Harry chuckled to himself that night as he remembered the look on Remus' face when he had fallen from the tree branch. Giggling slightly, Harry rolled over and fell asleep at once.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Harry was in a much better mood. He had just spent the first part of the morning, flying around near the stream and had now arrived back, red faced and sweating.

"Have fun?" said Remus, raising his eyebrows as Harry came into the living room and dropped onto the sofa with a loud sigh.

"Yeah I did." said Harry, smiling slightly.

"Good." said Remus, and went back to his book.

"Oh hey Harry, if you look in the fridge, there might be something of interest in there," Remus said, smiling mystically.

Raising his eyebrows suspiciously, Harry pushed himself up from the sofa and made towards the kitchen.

Once he entered the kitchen he opened the fridge and BANG! He was covered head to toe in some sweet smelling, thick concotion. Spluttering indignantly, Harry whirled around when he heard Remus chuckle from the doorway.

"Very funny." muttered Harry grumpily, wiping the worse of the concoction from his face.

"I thought so." said Remus chuckling.

Harry shook his head at him, smiling slightly and left to take a shower.

But before he left he had a parting message for Remus.

"You'll pay for that one Remus." and laughing, he ran up the stairs for his shower.

-xxx-

Harry yawned loudly as he climbed into bed that night. Today had been a very eventful day. He and Remus had been in an all out prank war. After sporting a very strange assortments of battle wounds; Remus had grown flowers from his ears, Harry's hair had been turned shocking and Remus' chest had developed two rather interesting growths.

Harry smiled as he fell asleep. Today had been a fun day and Sirius had written that afternoon to say that he would be back from his mission later tomorrow. With that thought in mind, he fell into a deep sleep.

_He was falling through the air at an alarming speed, He saw the ground coming closer and closer, any minute now, he was going to plummet into the hard earth. He closed his eyes tightly and steeled himself for the impact. However it did not come._

_Opening his eyes warily, Harry saw that he was in what looked to be an old,dusty house. Swallowing nervously, Harry looked around. How had he got here? Last time he remembered he had been in his bed. _

_Suddenly, his ears pricked as he had just heard muttering coming from the room in front of him. He slowly approached the door, an old muggle man was standing, listening at the door. With a look of utmost revulsion upon his face. A strange feeling developed in his gut. _

_The old man couldn't see him. He strained to hear the voices._

"_Can't we use someone else my lord?" came a familiar voice._

_Edging closer, Harry had to supress a gasp. It was Pettigrew._

"_No! We need the boy" came a hoarse,cold voice._

_Wormtail recoiled as if he had been slapped. Just then a gargantuan snake slithered past Harry and into the room. He heard a lot of hissing which he recognised at once as parseltongue._

"_Nagini tells me that the old muggle caretaker is standing outside listening to every word we speak, stand aside Wormatail and let me give our guest a proper greeting."_

_The door swung open to reveal Wormtail with an evil look upon his rat like face._

_A creature so foul lifted a wand and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_Green light shot out and hit the man square in the chest. He crumpled to the ground, eyes lifeless and unseeing._

"Aaargh." Harry woke with a start, breathing heavily. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Remus came bursting into the room, wand raised, ready for a fight. His eyes softened when he saw that Harry was alone in the room.

"Harry are you OK?" said Remus, coming over and laying a gentle hand on Harry's forehead.

"Yeah I think so." said Harry shakily.

"You had a nightmare." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Harry nodded, drawing his covers to his chin and shivering.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said softly, putting his hand on Harry's knee

Harry shook his head and swallowed.

"Okay, well ill get you some dreamless sleep at the very least." Remus said.

Harry smiled gratefully as Remus summoned the potion and handed it to Harry.

Harry uncorked the bottle and downed it in one, grimacing at the taste. His brain suddenly felt fuzzy, he felt very sleepy and warm. Before he could say anything, he fell into a deep slumber with Remus stroking his hair.

-xxx-

Harry awoke several hours later, feeling slightly drowsy but otherwise well rested. Clambering out of bed, Harry glanced towards the clock and saw that it was just past eleven in the morning. Sighing, Harry threw open his wardrobe and started to get dressed.

When he entered the kitchen, he found a widely smiling Remus nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning Harry. Sleep well?" said Remus kindly.

"Yeah I slept alright." Harry admitted, sitting down on a chair and helping himself to some toast.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch me the Daily Prophet from the living room please?" said Remus, eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry looked suspiciously at Remus for a few seconds before shrugging and complying. Sighing, he turned the handle to the living room and came face to face with Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and threw himself into Sirius' arms.

Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around his godson.

"Missed me cub?" said Sirius, not bothering to hide the amusement from his voice.

Harry pulled back and smiled sheepishly "Maybe." he said, blushing slightly.

Harry smiled widely, he finally had his godfather back.

-xxx-

Later that day found Harry and Sirius ambling down Diagon Alley, towards Gringotts bank.

"So tell me why we're going here again?" said Harry, flattening his fringe self conciously as people blatantly stared at them.

"I told you, were going to sort out a few monetary matters, concerning your parents." Sirius replied, throwing an arm around his godson.

Harry shrugged as they entered Gringotts bank and approached a tall counter, where a short goblin sat, inspecting a rather unusual looking golden pince nez.

"I wish to speak to the head goblin." said Sirius in a deep confident voice.

The goblin looked sternly at Sirius for a few seconds before saying "Please wait here."

And with that, the goblin was gone. The goblin appeared moments later with another goblin in tow.

"Hello I am Levoaxe. How may I be of assistance?" said the older, scarier looking goblin.

"Hello I am Sirius Black and this is my godson Harry Potter. We are here to discuss the will of Lily and James Potter." Sirius said in a low whisper.

The goblins eyes widened momentarily before beckoning Harry and Sirius to follow him.

They followed Levoaxe down draughty stone passageways until they came to what appeared to be an office.

"Inside if you please," said the goblin, bowing them into the room.

Sirius entered and Harry followed nervously. The goblin indicated for them to sit on the two hard, straight backed chairs, before sitting behind the desk.

"Now you wished to see Lily and James Potters will?" said the goblin, steepling his fingers and surveying Harry and Sirius.

"Yes Sir. I feel now is the right time." Sirius replied.

"Very well." said the goblin and getting up, he strode over to a large filing cabinet and began to rifle through it, mumbling to himself.

Levoaxe finally extracted the necessary file and sat back down at the desk. Harry eyed it apprehensively and Sirius squeezed his hand supportingly.

"Would you like me to read it? Or read it yourself?" Levoaxe asked Harry.

Harry swallowed nervously and looked to Sirius for support.

"I think Harry would like you to read it, if that's not too much hassle." said Sirius respectfully.

"Not at all." rasped Levoaxe, he opened the file and began to read.

"Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter," the goblin began.

"I Lily Potter and I James Potter of Godrics Hollow, England desire this to be my last will and testament. To Mr. Harry James Potter. I leave Potter manor and Godrics cottage in the hope that one day he would bring up his children there. I also leave the sum of £100,000,00 Galleons to Mr. Harry James Potter, along with his trust vault and the entire contents of the Potter family vaults.

To Mr. Sirius Black, I give full guardianship of our son Harry in the event of our deaths. To Mr. Sirius Black I also leave the sum of £50,00,00 galleons. Mr. James Potter would also like to leave Mr. Black his entire collection of Quidditch parephanalia, which can be located in the potter family vaults.

Finally to Mr. Remus John Lupin I leave the sum of £50,00,00 galleons as we know he will struggle to find work. Lily Potter would also like to leave her entire library in the hopes that he could appreciate something that she cannot."

Harry sat there, totall dumbfounded. His parents had been rich? And now he was.

Shakily, Harry turned to Sirius who had a similar expression of shock on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter also requested that these be given to you should the need arise." said Levoaxe, handing Harry three envelopes.

The goblin then left the room. Harry rifled through the envelopes and saw that one had his name on, one had Sirius' and one had Remus'.

Harry handed a curious Sirius the two envelopes and slit open his own.

_To my dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that the worst has happened and we are no longer with you. We love you Harry, from the moment you were born and placed in my arms, I felt an overwhelming love and protectiveness for you._

_Harry sweetheart, I am so sorry that I had to leave you but as you grow older, you will understand why. We died for the right cause and hope that you can understand that. Just know that whatever you do, wherever you go. We will be watching over you._

_It pains me that I will not be able to get to know you and care for you myself, but I know Sirius will do a good job. Just remember this sweetheart, even though you don't have me and your dad, you will still have Sirius and Remus._

_I love you to the moon and back._

_Love Mum and Dad._

Harry had tears streaming down his face at this point, he turned to Sirius and saw that he too was crying. Letter open in his shaking hand.

Sirius put the letter in his front robes pocket and pulled Harry so he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and they cried together, mourning for their losses.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed etc. I have taken note of the requests for stories and will try my best to do them. It may take a while but they'll be up eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

Sirius seemed to be in a particularly jolly mood as the week progressed. At this moment in time he was singing "Eye of the Tiger." at the top of his voice. Harry found this rather hilarious as Sirius Black, the head of a pureblood family, knew a muggle song.

"What are you so cheerful about?" choked Harry as Sirius had just come into the room, holding an envelope and smiling widely.

"Open this." said Sirius, handing Harry the envelope and beaming. From the sofa, Remus chuckled.

Eyeing the pair mischievously, Harry slit open the envelope and peeked inside. Harry gasped. Two Quidditch World Cup tickets; Ireland v. Bulgaria- Final.

Sirius was bowled over by the force that Harry ran at him and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Harry gabbled happily.

"You're welcome kiddo." said Sirius, standing up and pulling Harry to his feet.

"Me and Remus chipped in for them. The seats are in the top box. We'll be camping out the night of the match," said Sirius, eyes shining as he plopped down on the sofa. "There's tickets there for Ron and Hermione there as well and tickets for me and Remus."

Harry was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Remus and Sirius had done so much for him. To his horror, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Sirius reached out and pulled him down on the sofa, wrapping his arms protectively around him. Harry buried his face in Sirius' chest, hand clutching the front of robes.

"What's the matter Harry?" said Sirius.

Harry gulped and answered "I..i don't know. I'm just so happy here."

"And were happy to have you here, we love you."

"i love you too," Harry sat up and looked at Remus "Both of you."

Remus smiled, happy tears in his eyes.

"Your mum and dad would be so proud of you," Sirius said "When you were born. James had this twinkle in his eyes. He just kept saying how proud he was to be a dad."

A strong longing filled Harry's chest, making it hard to breathe. A lump formed in his throat, but he tried desperately to fight tears that threatened to fall.

Sirius saw this and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Pushing his head gently so it was on his chest.

"Just let it out Harry, it's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

That did it for Harry, he released the sobs he had been holding for weeks. For Sirius and Remus didn't know that he'd been dreaming of his parents, they always seemed to end in them disappearing in a flash of green light.

He cried and cried until he was physically and mentally exhausted. When he finally stopped, Sirius kept his arms around him and Harry made no attempt to move.

"What's wrong Harry? What's bothering you?" Sirius said gently. Harry was aware of Remus squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

"I keep dreaming about my parents." Harry finally admitted.

Sirius' grip on Harry tightened and an intake of breath came from the direction of Remus.

"Oh Harry." said Sirius sympathetically. Rubbing the boys back gently.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said hastily as Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"Talking would help Harry." said Remus gently.

Harry shrugged and said nothing more. Remus stood up, muttering about making dinner and allowed Sirius and Harry some time alone. Harry was just on the verge of falling asleep in Sirius' arms when Remus called that dinner was ready.

Harry smiled gratefully at Sirius. He was feeling much better now. When they entered the kitchen, Harry sat as close to Sirius as possible while they ate their tomato soup with crusty rolls.

-xxx-

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He was just too excited. Tomorrow they would be getting up and going to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry sighed, slightly frustrated that he couldn't sleep when he'd have to get up insanely early tomorrow.

After what seemed like hours Harry fell into a comfortable slumber, listening to the sound of the rain pattering on the window panes and the low rumble of Sirius and Remus' voices downstairs.

Harry was woken what seemed like minutes later by something very wet on the side of his face. Turning his head to the side, he saw a big black blur.

"Eww Padfoot get off." said Harry, trying to push the dog away.

But Padfoot persisted, managing to get his tongue in Harry's ear.

"Eww I'm up." shouted Harry, rubbing furiously at his ear.

The dog looked up at him with big blue eyes before transforming into Sirius, who dived at Harry, causing him to fall backwards on the bed. He then proceeded to tickle every part of Harry he could reach.

"Sirius...stop." gasped Harry, voice hoarse from all the giggles.

"Never." said Sirius mischievously and proceeded to latch onto his foot and start tickling it relentlessly.

"Say Sirius is the best godfather in the world." said Sirius, moving to his stomach.

Harry could barely breathe for laughing "Sirius...is...the best...godfather in the world." he gasped.

Sirius released him and chuckled at Harry's dishevelled form.

"What's all this noise?" Sirius and Harry turned and spotted an amused looking Remus, standing in the doorway.

"Oh just torturing my godson." said Sirius casually.

Remus just shook his head fondly and left the room to shower.

"Right get dressed kiddo." said Sirius, clapping his hands together.

"Okay.." said Harry, yawning loudly.

Sirius chuckled and left the room, allowing Harry some privacy to get dressed.

Delving into his wardrobe, Harry pulled out a green long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and a black hoodie and began to get dressed.

Pulling on his clothes, Harry put his wand in the wand holster that Sirius had given to him before securing it to his wrist.

When he left the room; ten minutes later, he was surprised to see Sirius and Remus standing outside his door.

"Ready to go?" said Sirius, pulling an empty pop can from the inside pocket of his robes and checking his watch.

"As i'll ever be." said Harry, smiling,

Remus chuckled and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Right well come on then," said Sirius, clapping Harry on the shoulder "Put a finger on the can."

Harry complied and Remus and Sirius followed suit. He felt a jerk behind his navel and was pulled through whirling colours and flashes of light. Harry slammed into the ground. Hard. He stumbled and fell onto his backside.

Remus and Sirius landed gracefully, much to Harry's annoyance. They chuckled when they saw Harry on the ground.

"Had a bit of a rough landing Harry?" said Sirius, laughing.

But Harry wasn't listening, for that moment he had caught sight of the camp site. His jaw dropped as he took in the abundance of wizarding tents all sporting outlandish decorations. Some tents seemed several stories high, others were practically silk palaces with live peacocks strutting around outside.

Mouth hanging open, Harry jumped when Sirius chuckled from behind.

"Come on Harry. Let's get moving." he said heartily.

Harry smiled sheepishly and followed Remus and Sirius through the maze of tents. A voice yelling his name startled him out of his admiration of the tents.

"Harry!" next thing Harry knew, was something slamming into him at full speed, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Hey 'Mione." chuckled Harry. He turned to his other best friend Ron, who was grinning like a loon to be able to see his best friend again.

"Come with us. The tents are this way." said Ron, beckoning for them to follow him.

They weaved in and out of the tents until they came to threerather shabby looking tents, side by side on the outskirts of a large and imposing forest.

Mr. Weasley was currently crouched over a pile of wood and kindling and trying rather unsuccessfully to light a match. Every time he lit one he dropped it in surprise. Standing and surveying this in amusement were two tall red heads.

"Bill Weasley;" said the first of the red heads, stepping forwards and sticking his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Oh nice to meet you." said Harry, shaking Bills hand.

"Charlie Weasley." said the second wizard, who had long hair tied back in a ponytail and an earring.

"Nice to meet you." said Harry politely, shaking Charlie's calloused hand.

Sirius, Remus, Bill and Charlie moved away conversing merrily, leaving Harry standing with his two best friends and Mr. Weasley.

"Here Mr. Weasley, let me help you with that." said Hermione kindly and taking the matches, she had a fire lit within minutes.

Ron sat down on the grass at the mouth of the shabbiest looking tent and Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"Where's Percy? And Fred and George?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Percys arriving later and Fred and George are off in the search of and I quote "cute girls"" said Ron rolling his eyes.

Harry chuckled, while Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly.

A few hours later, after everyone had been fed and watered and Fred and George came back, both sporting cheeky grins (Percy had arrived an hour ago) People were starting to make their way through the woods towards the Quidditch stadium.

Chatting animatedly, Harry strode amiably by Remus and Sirius. The latter had his arm around Harry. When he stepped out of the woods at the other side, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The stadium was massive, it emitted a golden glow and Harry could feel the hum of magic radiating from it. Sirius chuckled at Harry's awestruck expression as they entered the stadium and made their way up to the top box.

Harry could hear Ron puffing and panting as they climbed the numerous red carpeted stairs to reach the top box. Clutching the tasselled programmes and ominoculars that Sirius had purchased for him, Harry found his seat and stared eagerly around the stadium.

The stadium was slowly beginning to fill with witches and wizards who were either bedecked in the Bulgarian team colours, or large green shamrocks that squeaked the Irish team players names.

A large scoreboard sat across the other side of the stadium. At the moment it was showing various advertisements but Harry knew that eventually it would show the team scores.

A short, portly man, sporting a lime green bowler hat entered the top box followed by an impeccably dressed man, with a neat moustache and Harry felt Sirius stiffen beside him. Harry turned to face Sirius and saw that his jaw was set and he was eyeing the man stonily.

"Ah Harry!" boomed Fudge jovially "How are you? Let me introduce Barty Crouch, he is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry shook the man's hand, while Sirius threw the man contemptuous looks. Barty Crouch spotted Sirius glaring at him and paled, muttering something to Fudge, he left the box.

"Right well um." said Fudge nervously, completely ignoring Sirius and Remus.

Fudge walked further down the top box where the was an area that jutted out, Fudge stepped into this area and raised his wand to his throat and said "Sonorous"

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. This match between Bulgaria" loud cheers erupted the stadium from the Bulgarian side "And Ireland" once again cheers but from the Ireland side "Take home the Quidditch World Cup."

"Let us hear a round of applause for the Bulgarian team mascots!"

Harrys eyes widened as extremely beautiful women glided onto the pitch and began dancing. They were strangely mesmerising and the music they emitted was making him feel sleepy.

Harry was snapped out of his musings by someone grabbing him by the shoulder. Harry blushed when he realised that he had been attempting to climb out of the box. Sirius chuckled as Harry sat back down, blushing madly. Ron too looked abashed. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys antics.

Next up was the Ireland team mascots. They had brought leprechauns that showered them with gold. Ron roared with glee and grabbed handfuls of gold, shoving them in his pocket.

As the match progressed, Harry was on the edge of his seat, as he crammed his ominoculars into his face in an effort to see as much of the match as possible. Suddenly Krum dived and this time he wasn't feinting! He had spotted the snitch. Lynch tore across the pitch after Krum but it was hopeless. Krum had already caught the snitch.

"Ireland win 170-160." Fudge boomed, he returned his voice to normal and smiled as he surveyed the ensuing chaos.

It felt as if a jumbo jet had just taken off. The cheers were deafening as the Irish made their pleasure known. Ron seemed a little star struck as the Bulgarian team entered the box to tumultuous applause. The Irish team then entered to collect the gleaming world cup.

-xxx-

Sirius sent Harry to bed as soon as they entered their tent. Harry was too tired to even be surprised by the Tardis like tent. He clambered into bed and fell asleep to the sound of the Irish fans celebrating.

Harry awoke to screams and distant bangs, someone was shaking him awake and whispering his name.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" it was Sirius.

"Wassamatter?" said Harry, climbing out of bed, getting dressed and sticking his wand in his back pocket.

"No time to explain." said Sirius as he shook Ron and Hermione awake.

When both Ron and Hermione were awake, Sirius pointed them towards the forest.

"Get in there and stick together?" Sirius roared over the sounds of hysterical witches and wizards.

Harry turned around and was sickened to see men in long coats, hanging the three muggle owners of the camp-sites upside down.

"Go now I'll be fine!" shouted Sirius, sensing Harry's hesitation.

Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands and started running, while Sirius ran towards the crowd of cloaked men.

Terror gripped Harry as the trio kept on running, deeper and deeper into the forest. Eventually they stopped, gasping for breath and clutching stitches in their sides.

"I think we've gone far enough." gasped Ron, flopping down on a fallen tree trunk. Harry and Hermione sat down too, trying to ignore the screams and flashes of light emanating from the camp-site.

They sat in silence for a while, hearts hammering and breathing erratic.

Suddenly a rustling from the trees caught their attention. Whirling around, they drew their wands. Well Ron and Hermione did. For Harry had lost his wand.

"Guys I've lost my wand!" said Harry, horror soaring through him.

Ron and Hermione paled and they stepped closer to him. Just then a cold voice echoed through the trees.

"MORSEMORDE" green light lit up the area and with a loud bang, a skull with a snake for a tongue appeared in the sky.

Suddenly wizards ran through the trees and shouted "STUPEFY!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked, the spells flew over their heads. Missing them by inches.

"Stop! That's my son." Arthur Weasley , followed by Remus and Sirius pushed through the crowd of wizards.

"They have been discovered at the scene of the crime." said Crouch, who had just emerged from the crowd of men.

"The Dark Mark Barty? Do have some common sense. You are talking to Harry Potter here." said Mr. Weasley exasperatedly, as Sirius pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"I well yes..." said Barty Crouch, after being pointed in the right direction by the trio Crouch and his men rushed off into the trees Sirius handed Harry back his wand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll be apparating you back home Harry ok?" said Sirius.

Harry nodded, too tired to speak.

"See you guys at school." said Harry groggily.

Ron and Hermione nodded and with a loud pop, Sirius, Harry and Remus were pulled through the rubber tube.

Harry was dragging his feet by this point, so acting on a moments indecision, Sirius swept Harry up into his arms and carried him through the wards, up the stairs and into his bedroom. After tucking Harry in, Sirius made to leave but was stopped by Harry's hand on his wrist.

"Could you...could you stay please?" said Harry, who appeared to be trembling.

Sirius smiled gently at Harry, transfigured his clothes into pyjamas and climbed into the spacious bed, next to Harry. Harry shifted closer and rested his head on Sirius' chest. He fell asleep immediately, safe in his godfathers arms and safe in the knowledge that Sirius was here and he was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah I know that there is a lot of crying and hugs etc. in mu stories but I am going to be toning all of that down now. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Harry smiled fondly as he read the letters from his best friends. Hermione had gone to France with her parents for the rest of the holidays, which was a week. Sirius was sitting on the big squashy armchair, reading a book and Remus was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, writing something.

Harry was stretched out on the sofa, cold glass of lemonade in his hands as he read through his letters. He laughed aloud at Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you? It's a nightmare here. Mums in a foul mood because Fred and George put Dungbombs in her favourite hat. You should have heard the shouting! I think Dad was trying not to laugh though._

_Anyway I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to your birthday party, I had a bloody wicked time. Especially when Sirius charmed Professor. Lupins clothes to turn pink and fluffy, that was hilarious._

_We got home safe from the Quidditch World Cup, but I think I broke three ribs and lost my hearing, when Mum hugged me to death and squealed._

_Percy is driving me mad! He keeps saying that he knows something that I don't, with a knowing look in his eyes, so yeah as you can tell I want to hex him into the middle of next week. Anyway Mum just told me if I don't get downstairs now, she's gonna make me wear a dress. _

_See you at school,_

_Ron._

Sirius looked up at Harry, who was sniggering to himself. He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you laughing at?" said Sirius, smiling slightly.

"Oh nothing, just something Ron said." said Harry, still sniggering.

Sirius shook his head exasperatedly and went back to his book. From the corner of the room, Remus chuckled. Sirius threw Remus a very rude hand gesture.

Snorting at his godfathers antics, Harry turned to Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope you are well? Its brilliant here in Dijon. It's so full of history and architecture. I went to the library and read about it before I left. I found out some very interesting information._

_I've seen loads of places like the Dijon City Hall, Saint Benigne Cathedral which is massive I might add! It's absolutely boiling here. If you think it's hot in the UK come to Dijon._

_Anyway enough about me. How are you? I know you must be shaken up from the events at the World Cup! So please don't try to deny it Harry._

_I best be off. Mums taking me to see the sights in five minutes. See you at school. _

_Love Hermione._

Smiling fondly at Hermione's neat handwriting, Harry folded the letters up and put them in his inside, breast pocket of his jacket. Sitting up, he drained his glass lemonade and stretched, causing his joints to pop loudly.

"Hey Harry?" said Sirius slowly, with a mischievous expression upon his face.

"Hey Sirius?" said Harry, copying Sirius' voice.

Before he knew what was happening, Sirius had jumped up and grabbing a sofa from the sofa and hit Harry over the head with it.

"Oi you git!" Harry exclaimed and grinning wickedly, he grabbed another cushion and hit Sirius back.

Thus began a pillow fight of epic proportions, Sirius had conjured numerous pillows and was in the process of bashing Harry repeatedly over the head with a cushion while Remus chuckled from the corner.

"I don't know what you're laughing about." sniggered Harry. He picked up a particularly large cushion and threw it across the room at Remus, it flew across the room and hit him square in the face.

Remus fell backwards off his chair with a loud thump, causing Harry and Sirius to roar with laughter. Remus mock glared at Harry as he got to his feet.

"Ooh you'll pay now." said Remus, advancing on him, he raised the cushion high above his head and brought it down upon Harry's head. The pillow exploded, covering Harry, Remus and Sirius in feathers. Laughing manically, Remus stooped down and grabbed Harry's legs, throwing him over his shoulders.

"Hey put me down." screamed Harry indignantly, smacking Remus on the back. While Sirius laughed his head off and pelted the two with pillows.

Remus just laughed and spun around, Harry was getting dizzy.

"Oi! Put me down you gimp. I'll fart" said Harry, loudly and warningly.

Remus dropped Harry immediately. Harry raised his arms in mock victory and then with an impish grin, picked up a split cushion and emptied the feathers all over Sirius and Remus.

"Why you..." they chorused and together, they managed to get Harry on the floor where they tickled him mercilessly.

"Stop it...You beasts..." Harry gasped, doubled over from the double tickle attack.

"Do you agree that we won this pillow fight?" said Sirius, grinning wickedly, hand poised over Harry's over ticklish stomach.

"Never..." screamed Harry and with a battle cry, he ran for the door. Sirius and Remus were too quick for him. They ran in front of the door, both with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Oh prepare to be tickled." said Remus, grinning wickedly.

"Nooo..." screamed Harry, and he ran and jumped over the back of the sofa for the window.

Sirius grabbed him around the waist and continued to tickle him until he was nearly sick.

"Okay Okay. You win." gasped Harry eventually, tired of running around the room.

Sirius and Remus sat back with satisfied grins on their faces. All three slumped against the sofa.

Taking a look around the room, Harry chuckled to himself. Every inch of the room was covered in feathers and torn bits of cushion. It looked like a snowstorm had passed through the living room.

"So whose going to clean this up?" said Sirius casually.

All three exchanged glances with each other and then made a mad dash for the door. Harry being the fittest and youngest got there first. Sirius close behind.

As Harry slammed his bedroom door, laughing hysterically. Remus shouted up the stairs.

"Thanks guys!" he shouted sarcastically.

Harry heard Sirius laugh loudly from the study across the hall. Chuckling, Harry flopped down on the bed with a large sigh. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Somebody mentioned that I haven't mentioned enough about Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursley's and also the fact that I haven't mentioned how 12 years in Azkaban affected Sirius. So this chapter will be dedicated solely to that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry twisted and turned in his bed, fighting off an invisible attacker. A low moan escaped his lips and a layer of sweat coated his clammy forehead. The bed covers became tangled around his slight frame as his nightmares became more and more pronounced.

_-Flashback-_

_He was eleven years old. He had just came back after his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry._

_He had been locked in the cupboard, ankles and wrists bound with chicken wire. He twisted and flailed, trying to rid himself of the wire that was slowly cutting off his circulation, but only succeeded in cutting into the soft flesh of his wrists and ankles._

_Suddenly the door to his dark, damp cupboard flew open and Uncle Vernon stood towering in the doorway. The light streaming in was blinding him but he couldn't shield his eyes._

_With an evil glint in his eyes, Vernon grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him into the hall. He then proceeded to punch and kick every part of Harry he could reach. Still bound up, Harry was powerless to prevent it._

_An evil expression upon his fat face, Vernon pulled out a bottle of washing up liquid. Harry knew what was coming and clamped his mouth shut tightly._

"_Oh no you don't freak!" snarled his uncle and roughly grabbing Harry's jaw, he tipped the foul liquid into his mouth, massaging his throat so he swallowed it._

_Coughing and retching, Harry fought to escape Vernon, but he was too strong._

"_Oh yes Potter, you'll pay for harming my Dudley." snarled Vernon._

_-End of Flashback._

Harry sat up in bed and screamed loudly, his breath was coming in short, sharp gasps and he was violently trembling. He had had another nightmare. This one had been particularly traumatic for him. The door burst open, causing light from the landing to filter into the room.

Harry cringed back from the blurred figure, putting his hands over his head and violently trembling.

"P...please d...d..don't h..hurt me!" Harry screamed, stumbling over his words in his panic.

The person strode over and sat on his bed. Harry pushed himself up against the headboard, trying to get away from the blurred shape.

"Harry, Harry it's me calm down."

Harry's breathing hitched. It was Sirius. He let out a great sob and threw himself into Sirius' arms. Sirius wrapped his arms around the traumatised boy and held him as his whole body shook with hysterical sobs.

Sirius cursed himself, how could he not have noticed that Harry was having nightmares about his foul relatives? He had seen the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of Harry's face, the way he flinched when someone got too close and the way that he would randomly stare into space, lost in thought but it just hadn't clicked.

"Shh Harry it's okay. It's all over now." Sirius soothed, rocking the boy back and forth.

"I don't want to feel afraid any more. I keep remembering what they did to me, and every time something makes me happy, the memories come back and it starts all over again." said Harry, still heaving with sobs.

"I know Harry. I know. I'm going to tell you something okay?" said Sirius softly, he pulled away from Harry slightly and shifted so he was sitting against the headboard. Harry rested his head on his chest, gripping Sirius' pyjama sleeve like his life depended on it.

"When I was a child like you," Sirius took a deep breath "I was abused by my so called family as well. I will spare you the details Harry but I just want you to know that you are not alone in this. Me and Remus will be there to catch you when you fall."

Harry gave a sort of strangled sob and buried his face into Sirius' chest.

Sirius tightened his grip on the distraught boy and then continued. "And then I went to your fathers. They took me in and treated me like their own flesh and blood. At the beginning I was just like you. Plagued with nightmares, flashbacks and fear of adults. But James and your grandparents helped me through,"

"When I was sent to Azkaban I had to relive every single awful moment of my childhood over and over again. I still remember the hopeless feeling that the dementors evoked and it..." Sirius became choked up at this point and Harry looked up at him with his big green eyes.

"You don't have to say it Sirius. I know what you mean." said Harry, and he did. Even though he had barely been subjected to the dementors awful power , he still remembered with crystal clarity the awful memories the dementors fed on.

Sirius kissed the top of Harry's hair and continued to hold him. Eventually Harry fell asleep, haunted by memories of the past.

Sirius however did not sleep. Twelve years in Azkaban had rendered him an insomniac with a huge fear of the dark. The only person that knew that was Remus.

He shivered as he remembered the time he had spent in that god-forsaken place. The slimy walls, the anguished screams of the inmates as little by little they were driven insane by their worse memories, the despair that filled the air and the choking cold as the dementors passed by.

Tears streamed down his face as he held his sleeping godson. He himself had only kept relatively sane because of the thought that he knew he was innocent and that one day someone would see sense and he would be free.

Wiping his tears, Sirius eased his godson onto the bed and climbed out. He tiptoed to the door and taking one last look at his sleeping godson, Sirius made a vow.

"I love you Harry. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

-xxx-

Remus shot him a concerned gaze as Sirius entered the living room, eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"You all right Padfoot?" said Remus, saddened by the emotion turmoil of the man.

Sirius nodded shakily and plopped onto the sofa. Remus came and sat down next to Sirius, putting a warm hand over his.

"He had a nightmare Moony! About the bloody Dursley's. Do you know what he was shouting?" said Sirius, turning desperate eyes to Remus.

Remus shook his head sadly.

"He shouted and I quote "Please Uncle Vernon don't hurt me. Mummy stop him"" spat Sirius, chest heaving with emotion.

Remus' heart broke right at that moment.

"Those bastards have destroyed him. What happened to the happy go lucky baby I once knew?" said Sirius, tears rolling down his face.

"We'll get that person back Sirius." said Remus, tears ran down his face as he wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't gone after Wormtail then this never would have happened." Sirius spat, hands curling into fists.

"How many times must we go through this? What's done is done. Harry's abuse is not your fault. Please believe me." said Remus, voice breaking.

"I failed him Moony." sobbed Sirius.

"No! Wormtail failed him, not you Sirius. You would have been sent to Azkaban regardless. He framed you." said Remus, rushing to console his best friend.

Sirius shook his head but did not answer, staring into the flames, he finally spoke.

"D'you know I still think about Azkaban?" Sirius said "I thought I would be okay once I escaped, but no such luck."

"Sirius..." began Remus "You spent twelve years in the presence of the foulest creatures to roam the earth, they feed on you until you are left with nothing but bad memories. Rome wasn't built in a day" he said firmly.

Sirius nodded "I know it's just hard that's all."

"Of course it's hard, you're only human Sirius, all that matters now is that you're here and so is Harry."

Soon after, Sirius departed for bed, leaving behind a despairing Remus. That night Sirius' dreams were plagued with what ifs? And whys?

**Wow this chapter was so hard to write. I nearly cried just writing it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter for you lovely people. Harry goes back to Hogwarts in this chapter with a surprise twist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry sighed sadly as he packed his trunk, he would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and for the first time ever he felt sad to be leaving. Slamming his trunk shut, Harry sat down heavily on it and took a look around the now bare looking room.

Standing up, Harry picked up the picture of his parents that was on his night stand and smiled sadly.

"Your parents would be so proud of you."

Harry whirled around so quickly that his neck cricked and he fell to his knees, dropping his photo as he did so. He looked up to see Sirius leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and surveying Harry with amusement.

"Hey Sirius." said Harry softly, getting up and sitting on the bed.

"What's up?" said Sirius, coming over, sitting down on the bed and putting an arm around Harry.

"It's nothing." Harry sighed without conviction.

"Well that's a lie." said Sirius, he put his finger under Harry's chin and turned his head so that he was facing him.

Up close, Harry looked awful, he had big bags under his eyes and was very pale.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sirius said gently.

Harry slumped against his godfather, defeated and closed his eyes.

"I'm...I'm h..having nightmares." said Harry, voice trembling.

"About what?" said Sirius, rubbing Harry's back.

Harry swallowed audibly.

"The Dursleys." he said tentatively.

Inwardly, Sirius seethed with anger but on the outside he kept up a calm façade.

"Harry I think you need to talk to me kiddo." Sirius said gently.

Harry shuddered and nodded, head against Sirius' chest.

"I know..it's just hard that's all," Harry admitted "I don't like talking about what happened."

"I know Harry. I know." said Sirius, holding Harry close.

Sirius felt his shoulder becoming wet as Harry let all of his emotions out. He wrapped both his arms around him and began rocking him gently, whispering reassurances into his ear.

After a while, Harry's sobs subsided and he pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Sorry." said Harry, blushing slightly.

"Don't apologize." said Sirius, brushing Harry's hair from his eyes.

Harry said nothing, just smiled at his godfather.

"Come on let's go flying." said Sirius, pulling Harry to his feet.

Harry's eyes lit up and he opened his walk in closet and pulled out his Firebolt. Shouldering it, he followed Sirius from the room. They spent the rest of the morning flying around the paddock behind 'Marauders Cottage' as Sirius had dubbed it.

The fire crackled merrily as Harry, Sirius and Remus relaxed in the living room. Harry was curled up with his head on a pillow in Sirius' lap, reading a book on duelling, Remus was sitting back in the armchair, head back and eyes closed, looking fatigued from the last full moon.

Sirius was watching his godson read with a mixture of concern and fondness. He and Remus had been very worried about Harry today. The whole day, Harry had been very clingy of Sirius, staying close by his side and clutching at his arm at the slightest bang.

Sirius sighed sadly, they had been doing so well. Harry had really come out of his shell since he had arrived at Marauder Cottage but now; since that nightmare, Harry had regressed back to the nervous, jumpy person when he had first arrived.

Harry yawned widely and set the book aside, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, falling sleep immediatley.

Remus opened his eyes and smiled at the scene in front of him, Harry asleep in Sirius' lap, Sirius running a hand gently through Harry's ebony locks with a look of love and tenderness upon his face.

"Hey Moony." said Sirius, looking up at Remus.

"Now Harry is asleep are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been quiet all day."

Sirius groaned, leave it to Remus to notice something was wrong.

"I just don't think I'm doing enough for Harry." he admitted.

"Nonsense. You've done brilliantly." said Remus, utterly shocked at Sirius' revelation.

"I thought he was doing so well. But now..." Sirius trailed off, sighing loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen to me Sirius. Harry has been abused, there will be good days and there will be bad days. He needs love, patience and understanding. He knows you love him." Remus said firmly.

Sirius looked sceptically at Remus.

"Since when were you an expert?" said Sirius mockingly.

"Since I became a teacher. I did have to deal with a few incidences of child abuse during my time at Hogwarts."

Sirius shot Remus a grateful look.

"Thanks Moony." said Sirius, sighing sadly.

The two spent the rest of the evening, having a nostalgic conversation about their time at Hogwarts.

-xxx-

Harry was sitting on his trunk in the hall, Hedwigs empty cage tucked between his legs, elbow resting on his knees and head resting on his hand as he watched with amusement as Sirius and Remus argued good naturedly.

"I'll drive the car Remus you know it makes sense." said Sirius, clapping his hand on Remus back.

The werewolf glared at him "I will drive Sirius. You'd end up driving it into a lamppost or something." he said, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius clapped his hand to his chest in mock hurt "How very dare you. What exactly is a lamppost?" said Sirius, mouth wide open.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head at his godfather and Remus. The two men in question were currently arguing about who would drive the car that the Ministry had provided.

Suddenly, Sirius dived at Remus, causing him to fall to the floor. He then proceeded to lick the side of his face and neck.

"Eww Sirius get off!" said Remus, pushing Sirius off of him.

"Aha!" Sirius jumped up triumphantly, waving the keys in the air.

Remus rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Well come on then." said Remus, ignoring Sirius' sniggers.

Harry stood up, grabbing his trunk and followed Remus and Sirius out of the house, taking one last look at the house that he would not see again until Christmas.

As they approached the car, Harry chuckled in spite of himself. Sirius was stabbing the car door with the keys, wandering why it would not open.

"You're supposed to put it into the hole." said Remus exasperatedly.

"I knew that." said Sirius, winking at Harry.

Finally the car was open, his trunk and Hedwigs cage safely stowed in the boot and they were on their way.

Sirius was a very bad driver, he kept on mounting the kerb and at one point, narrowly avoided running over a couple of cats.

When they finally arrived and parked up at Kings Cross, Harry felt very sick. He bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to get his stomach under control.

"You all right there kiddo?" said Sirius, faintly amused.

Harry just rolled his eyes and marched into the station, leaving Sirius and Remus to struggle with his trunk.

Once they were on the platform, Sirius pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, while Remus and the Weasleys looked on in amusement.

Harry immediately relaxed in Sirius' arms for a few minutes before pulling away. Remus went off to put Harry's trunk onto the train. He came back minutes later and Harry once again found himself being pulled into a rib cracking hug.

Harry clambered onto the train as the whistled sounded, warning the surrounding families that it would be departing soon. Harry stuck his head out of the window as the train began to move, with a shouted promise to write, he withdrew his head and went off in search of his friends.

He found them in a compartment further down the train, they were sharing a compartment with Neville Longbottom and to Harry's bewilderment, Cedric Diggory.

Harry entered the compartment and grinned at the enthusiastic greetings that were sent his way.

"Hey Harry nice summer?" said Cedric, smiling warmly at Harry.

"It was brilliant. Did you go to the world cup?" said Harry, leaning back in his seat next to Ron.

"Yeah I did. It was some game." said Cedric, eyes shining.

"Hem hem."

Harry turned around and grinned at his two best friends and Neville.

"Hey guys good summer?" asked Harry.

"Was all right." grinned Ron.

Hermione launched into a long winded tale of her time in France, boring the three boys to tears.

"Neville?" said Harry loudly, interrupting Hermione.

"Not bad." said Neville, chuckling at Hermione's scandalised expression.

They spent the rest of the train ride getting to know Cedric and vice versa. Harry found himself liking Cedric a lot. He was kind and smart and had a wicked sense of humour. Harry found he could easily trust the guy.

It started raining heavily, the wind buffeting the train, it went dark pretty quickly, causing the lamps in the train to spring into life.

They arrived at Hogsmeade station to gale force winds and torrential rain. They fought against the strong wind and squelched through the large puddles to reach the gloriously warm carriages.

When the carriages came to a stop, Neville climbed out first and promptly fell into a large puddle. Chuckling, Ron climbed out and helped Neville up.

They ran the rest of the way to Hogwarts, robes held over their heads in an effort to stop the icy rain from dripping down their necks.

They emerged in the mercifully warm entrance hall, only to be soaked by a large red water balloon thrown by the mischievous poltergeist Peeves.

Harry stepped back with a snarl, stepping on Cedric's foot who cursed loudly.

"Oops sorry Cedric." said Harry sheepishly.

Cedric shrugged and grinned and they went on their way to the Great Hall.

Harry smiled as he watched McGonagall scream herself hoarse at Peeves who had just thrown an armful of water balloons at a group of second year girls who screamed and ran into the great hall.

Harry chuckled as he entered the Great Hall and sat down. Peeves really was a menace, but it had been rather entertaining when a particularly large balloon had hit Mrs. Norris, drenching the annoying cat.

Ron groaned loudly as they waited for the sorting to commence.

"I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

Hermione scowled "Honestly Ronald, the sorting is really important." said Hermione briskly.

"Couldn't care less." shrugged Ron.

Harry tuned out their argument as he began to daydream. He'd had a brilliant summer, truly brilliant. Sirius and Remus were good fun and seemed to know when he needed comfort without him asking for it and they willingly gave him it. Which was more than could be said for the Dursleys.

Harry was startled out of his musings by a sharp nudge in his ribs. He turned and scowled at Hermione who was glaring at him and then blinked, surprised when he realised the sorting was over and Dumbledore had stood to make a speech.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts. I see you all got in safely from the storm and am literally 'blown away' by your persistence in getting safely inside."

The hall erupted with light laughter. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling merrily..

"Now there are times and places for speeches but now is not the time. Tuck in!"

Harry and Ron chuckled and dove for the food like a starving man. Ron sighed loudly in relief, mouth full of potatoes and meat.

"-THIS DINNER HAS BEEN MADE BY SLAVE LABOUR?" Hermione shrieked.

Several timid looking first years looked at Hermione in alarm while Nearly Headless Nick looked on bemusedly, and Ron and Harry turned to face her curiously.

"What?" said Ron, dumbfounded.

"This!" shrieked Hermione, gesturing to all the food "House Elves are enslaved here!"

At this, Ron burst into loud laughter.

"'Mione it's not big deal, all house elves live to clean and cook."

Hermione shot Ron a very nasty look and threw her knife and fork down onto her plate with a loud clatter. She crossed her arms and turned away from the two boys, not talking to them for the rest of the meal.

The hall went quiet as Dumbledore got to his feet and stood at the podium.

"Now we have had our excellent feast," At this Hermione huffed "I have an announcement. Mr. Filch if you will."

Mr. Filch entered the Great Hall, carrying a large wooden box, he shuffled back to the corner once he had placed it in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tapped his wand onto the wooden box and it melted away, revealing a large silver cup.

"This year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will play host to the legendary competition. The Tri-Wizard tournament,"

Excited whispers broke out across the hall and identical gleeful expressions filled Fred and Georges faces.

"Now the competition hasn't been held in many years and eternal glory awaits the person who wins this prestigious competition. However," Dumbledores voice became more serious.

"Taking into consideration the death toll from previous tournaments the Ministry has decided to impose an age limit. That is, nobody under the age of seventeen may enter this competition."

Cries of protest echoed through the hall at this revelation. Fred and George shouted in unison "That's rubbish."

To be frank, Harry didn't care. He was grateful that he wouldn't have to compete, he had had enough danger to last him a lifetime thank you very much.

"Quiet!" yelled Dumbledore. He tapped the goblet with his wand and immediately blue flames sprung to life within it.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on the 30th of October. I can only hope that you will welcome them graciously into our fine school."

Dumbldore surveyed the room with twinkling eyes, resting on Harry momentarily.

"Now we have two changes in staffing this year. I am pleased to welcome Alastor Moody, who will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The door flew open with a bang and a scary looking man entered. He had numerous scars on his face (even more than Remus) he had a large chunk of nose missing and instead of a normal eye was a large eye that seemed too big for his head, whirling round sickeningly in his socket.

Harry noticed that he had a stump instead of a leg. The man limped towards the staff table and sat down, pulling a plate of sausages towards him. He speared one on a fork and sniffed it suspiciously, it seemed fine however as he took a big bite.

"This is Alastor Moody." said Dumbledore, waving towards the strange man. The hall rung with smattered applause and turned once again to Dumbledore.

He smiled and cleared his throat "I am also pleased to welcome Sirius Black onto our teaching panel this year. He has very kindly agreed to take on the Astronomy lessons while Professor Sinistra is on a star research sabbatical. "

Harry grinned like a loon and clapped enthusiastically as for the first time, he noticed Sirius sitting at the teachers table. The hall rung with enthusiastic applause for the popular Sirius Black; the man who had escaped from Azkaban to rescue Harry from his murderous ex friend, the one who had been wrongly imprisoned for twelve years and was then declared innocent.

Sirius grinned and waved at Harry, Harry waved shyly back.

As the school started to file out of the Great Hall, chatting animatedly, Harry stopped behind with Ron and Hermione to greet Sirius.

When the hall was empty and only the teachers remained, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the staff table towards a grinning Sirius.

"How do you feel about me teaching this year?" said Sirius, hugging Harry.

Harry relaxed against Sirius' chest and smiled contentedly.

"It's brilliant! Truly brilliant." gushed Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement.

Sirius smiled at Harry and let go of him.

"Good. I want you to come and see me tomorrow after your afternoon lessons." said Sirius, smiling at Harry.

Harry promised he would and went back to his dorms with Hermione and Ron. Harry smiled as he climbed into bed that night. He had thought that he wouldn't see Sirius until Christmas and now he would probably see him every day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I left my laptop up my Dads. Thank you for all the feedback on this story, It is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Nope last time I checked I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Are you sure this will work?" sniggered Ron, waving a fork, causing the piece of sausage speared on it to fly off and hit a third year on the nose.

"Pretty sure." said Harry, grinning mischievously.

Hermione tutted loudly from behind her back, which was propped open on a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Something the matter Hermione?" said Harry innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't approve of the prank that Ron and Harry were planning to pull on Malfoy, but honestly the little scrote deserved it. He had cornered Hermione as she made her way back from Ancient Runes and tore up all her books and hexed her so that painful boils erupted all over her face.

"Yes! Its juvenile and it's childish." snapped Hermione and with that said, she scooped up her bag and stormed from the Great Hall.

"What's yanked her wand?" said Ron, causing Fred and George to snigger into their pumpkin juices.

"We'd better get going. We have Defence in ten minutes." said Harry, throwing his fork down on his plate.

"I guess." said Ron gloomily.

Together, they left the Great Hall and made their way towards the DADA classroom. Cedric was walking out just as they were walking in.

"Oh hey Harry. Ron?" said Cedric brightly.

"Hey Cedric." said Harry, smiling at his friend.

"Hey." said Ron, frowning at Cedric.

Cedric looked uncomfortable at Ron's attitude "Right well I'll just go then..Umm..see you."

Harry waited until they were in the classroom and he was seated between Hermione and Ron before rounding on Ron.

"What in the name of Merlin's right bum cheek was that about?" said Harry, frowning at his best friend.

Ron huffed "Nothing." he said sulkily.

Harry looked at his best mate, flabbergasted for several seconds before turning back to the front of the classroom. Mad Eye Moody had just entered.

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE." he shouted, causing half the class to jump out of their seats.

"Good now that I have your attention I will begin." said Mad Eye.

"Who can tell me the three unforgivable curses?" barked Moody.

He was met with a lot of blank looks. Hermiones hand shot in the air, narrowly avoiding Ron's ear and to the whole classes great surprise Neville's.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"The imperious curse." said Hermione apprehensively.

"Well done Miss Granger."

Moody stumped over to his desk and pulled out a jar of three rather large spiders. Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him.

"Had quite a bit of trouble with this one at one point." said Moody darkly "Death Eaters claimed they'd been put under the imperious curse."

With that said, Moody pointed his wand and incanted "Imperio."

Immediately, the spider began to tap dance, occasionally landing on peoples heads; including Ron's. The class were in hysterics.

"Yes very funny. How about if I make her drown herself?" he waved his wand and the spider dunked itself in a cup. The class immediately stopped laughing. Moody lifted the curse and placed the spider back in the jar. He lifted another spider from the jar and placed it on the desk.

"You Longbottom stand up." said Moody, approaching Neville's desk.

Neville rose unsteadily to his feet "There's the...the Cruciatus Curse."

"Ah you would know about that one wouldn't you?" said Moody.

Neville swallowed nervously as Moody stumped over to his desk and pulled out a jar of three rather large spiders. Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him.

"The Cruciatus curse. Also known as the torture curse." Moody barked.

The class watched apprehensively as Moody took out a spider and placed it on the desk. He then pointed his wand at the spider.

"Engorgio." he said.

"The cruciatus curse." said Moody. "CRUCIO."

Almost at once, the spider began writhing and twitching. Harry knew that could it speak it would have been screaming in agony. Neville had an anguished look on his face, his eyes were screwed shut and his hands were clenched on the tabletop.

"STOP IT. CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM?" Hermione shouted with tears in her eyes.

Moody lifted the curse and placed the spider back in the jar. He took the third and final spider from the jar. He carried it over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and placed it on their desk.

"Can you tell me the last curse Miss. Granger?" said Moody, eye spinning sickenigly.

Hermione shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Avada Kedavra. The killing curse." growled Moody.

He raised his wand high, pointing it at the spide "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A bright green light filled the room and the spider slumped to the desk. Dead.

"The only known person to have survived the killing curse is sitting right here." said Moody, eyeing Harry's scar.

Harry swallowed. Was this it? Had his parents been killed in a flash of green light?

-xxx-

Harry fidgeted nervously as Sirius handed him a cup of tea. Sirius had invited him for tea in his quarters and since Harry arrived, he had been withdrawn and quiet since he arrived.

"Okay tell me what's wrong." said Sirius, concern written all over his face.

"It's nothing." Harry mumbled, looking into the dregs of his mug.

Sirius leaned forward and tipped Harry's chin so he was looking him in the eye.

"The truth please." said Sirius firmly.

Harry took a deep breath "Professor Moody showed us the unforgivable curses today." he finally said.

Sirius frowned slightly "Oh Harry come here." said Sirius softly, opening his arms.

Harry shuffled forwards and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, breathing in the comforting smell of Sirius' aftershave as he buried his face in his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around Harry.

When Harry went to bed later that night, Sirius was seething. How could Moody be stupid enough to show a class of fourth years the unforgivable curses? Especially when that class contained the two people most affected by them? He would have to go to Dumbledore.

He simply could not allow this to continue.

**I know this is a really short chapter but I've had really bad writers block recently. Ugh! Hopefully I'll be cured of that soon. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Just to let you know, in the next few week I will be making improvements on this story as someone pointed out a few inconsistencies and I wanted to improve. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback on this story. Every time I lose confidence in my abilities someone favourites it or follows or leaves a lovely review and it spurs me on to continue. Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The four houses gathered on the lawns, talking excitedly as they waited for the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to arrive. Their breath fogged in the crisp, autumn air as they chattered excitedly among themselves. Harry was rather amused to hear some of the rumours from the first and second years.

"I heard Durmstrang are coming on dragons." said a Slytherin first year.

"Well I heard that they're bringing blibbering Humdingers." said a blonde Ravenclaw third year, with a dreamy expression on her face.

Harry snorted with laughter and turned back to his friends who were watching the night sky with anticipation.

"Hey Hermione what's a blibbering humdinger?" said Harry curiously.

Hermione looked at Harry as if he'd grown another head "I have no idea." she said.

Next to her, Ron snorted. Drawing his robes tighter around himself, Harry looked up at the velvety night sky, waiting for the first arrivals. Suddenly, a postbox sized light appeared in the sky, growing larger and larger every minute. Soon it grew to the size of a small house and as the lights from the castle shone upon it, a magnificent carriage pulled by the biggest horses Harry had ever seen was revealed.

Being pulled by the horses, was a giant, powder blue carriage pulled by the winged horses which Harry guessed were as large as elephants. Ron whistled and swore under his breath as the large carriage crashed to the ground, making the surrounding area quake and several birds fly up from the forbidden forest.

"Ah the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons." said Dumbledore, stepping forward in bright purple robes with golden stars to wring hands with a large woman that had just exited the carriages.

"Madame Maxime. I trust your journey went well?" said Dumbledore, who had to stand on tiptoes to kiss Madame Maximes large hands.

"That's one big lady." Ron whispered, causing Harry to snigger and Hermione to tut. Ron blushed as the students of Beauxbatons exited the carriages, bringing with it a heady sense of magic. They were beautiful no doubt about it. Ron's jaw was on the floor as the girls simpered and followed Madame Maxime (who had insisted that her horses were fed single malt whisky.) up to the school.

Anticipation filled the air again as the school waited for the Durmstrang delegates to arrive. Harry wished they would hurry up. He was freezing, hungry and desperate for the toilet. He turned to Ron who was groaning and rubbing his stomach.

"I'm starving!" Ron groaned loudly, earning dirty looks from Lavender and Parvati.

"Be patient Ronald." snapped Hermione.

Harry turned around and blocked out his friends bickering as he surveyed the dark grounds, waiting for the Durmstrang students to arrive.

"Look there! Its a mast." exclaimed a Gryffindor first year, pointing a shaking finger at the black lake.

Heads swivelled in the direction she was pointing and sure enough, the surface of the lake was rippling as if it had just been disturbed, waves started lapping the shore as something rose out of the water. Slowly, a mast appeared, followed by a massive boat. An anchor was thrown down, causing a large splash and people in thick furs of red and brown climbed out, making their way to the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, striding forwards and embracing the Durmstrang headmaster who had an inferior air about him, as if all people were below him. He stroked his goatee as he smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Ah Dumbledore Thank you for the hospitality." he said in a fruity, unctuous voice.

"Not a problem Igor," said Dumbledore, inclining his head "Would you perhaps come to the castle and get warm."

"I would." he said. He barked at his students to follow him and they stumbled after him and Professor Dumbledore, in their haste to follow his orders.

"Well he seems nice." said Harry sarcastically as they entered the gloriously warm entrance hall.

Ron rolled his eyes "What do you expect? Its Durmstrang, they teach the dark arts." said Ron.

Hermione shook her head "While I agree that he's not very nice it doesn't mean you can tar them all with the same brush." said Hermione sternly.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Harry held his hands up as a peacemaking gesture.

"Please no more arguing. Let's just enjoy the feast." said Harry as they entered the great hall and sat down.

Ron's eyes widened when the Durmstrang students walked past their table and Krum was in the lead.

"It's Krum." he exclaimed, eyes on the young Quidditch players back.

Hermione tutted but said nothing.

"Come on sit over here." Ron whispered and then scowled when they elected to sit at the Slytherin table instead.

"Smarmy gits." Ron muttered, glaring at Malfoy who had engaged in a conversation with Krum.

Harry chuckled and watched as the girls of Beauxbatons walked down the aisle and elected to sit at the Ravenclaw table. After that, Harry and Ron zoned out as Dumbledore welcomed the new arrivals, stomachs rumbling loudly as they waited for the food to appear.

After what seemed an age, the food appeared on the golden plates and giving roars of approval, Harry and Ron filled their plates, groaning in appreciation. Harry noticed that there were some new dishes this time, it seemed that the house elves had made dishes specialised to France and Bulgaria to make the arrivals welcome.

"Err what is that?" said Harry, pointing to a large pot of what looked like stew.

"Bouillabaisse." said Hermione, ladelling a large dollop on her plate and smiling.

"Bless you." said Ron, reaching for a crusty roll.

"No that's what it's called." said Hermione impatiently.

"Oh.." said Ron, blushing slightly.

"Are you finshe' with the stew." came a French accent from behind them.

Harry and Ron turned around and gaped at the beauty before them. She really was beautiful, with white blonde hair that shone in the candlelight. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys behaviour. Ron leaned his elbow on the table and grinned at the girl.

"Yes yes it was great." said Ron, staring at the girl, not noticing he was leaning in his beans. She smiled and took the stew back to her own table.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry chuckled and even Hermione cracked a smile at Ron's facial expression which was a cross between a lovesick puppy and someone who had been stunned repeatedly.

The feast was over and once more, all eyes were on Dumbledore.

"Now that we have all been befuddled by our magnificent feast I would like to remind you all that nobody under the age of seventeen may enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is dangerous and I will be putting up enchantments to prevent any younger students competing." his eyes twinkled in the direction of Fred and George who were wearing innocent looks.

"Now students wishing to put their name in for the competition should do so but take heed, once you are in you have to compete. It is a magically binding contract and once you're in ,you're in. The champions will be revealed tomorrow. Now I bid you goodnight,"

There was a loud rumbling as thousands of students stood up and made their way to their respective dorms, chatting excitedly about the tournament. Harry yawned as he dragged his feet up to Gryffindor tower, tuning out Ron and Hermiones conversation.

After what seemed an age, they arrived at Gryffindor tower. Harry changed into his pyjamas and fell on top of his covers, yawning loudly. He fell asleep at once.

_He dreamt he was in a small dingy room. There was no light but of that from the fireplace, where a roaring fire was situated. Despite the fire, the room felt cold and lifeless._

"_Is it done." came a high, cold voice, making Harry jump._

_Harry moved his head towards the source of the sound but saw nothing but a big, dusty armchair in front of the fire. Whoever was in that armchair was extremely small._

"_Y..yes m..my lord." came a lower voice, Harry noticed that it was coming from a thin, quivering man who was bowing at the foot of the armchair._

"_And did anyone see you?" said the high, cold voice._

"_Igor Karkaroff my Lord. But I told him that I was making sure he didn't cheat." said the trembling man._

"_Did you now? Did I not specifically say not to be seen by anyone? You incompetent fool. You will be punished. CRUCIO!" _

_Harry's scar felt as if it was on fire. Like his head was going to split in half. As abruptly as the pain started, it stopped and Harry was speeding away from his room._

"AARGH!" Harry sat up in bed, sweating profusely and shaking.

Ron and his fellow dorm mates jumped out of bed and approached his bed cautiously.

"Harry are you okay?" said Ron, looking in concern at his best friend.

By way of answer, Harry retched and threw up all over his bed. The pain in his scar was fading but his head was still hurting. He felt out of breath like he'd just run a mile.

"Sirius. Get Sirius." Harry gasped.

Ron made to go but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Stay please." he said, looking desperately at his best friend. Neville ran off to fetch Sirius. Dean and Seamus shot him concerned looks and went and sat on Ron's bed, waiting for Sirius to arrive.

Sirius burst through the door, wearing a maroon dressing gown and green pyjamas. He looked at Harry's dishevelled state, the trembling and the way he was gripping Ron's hand like his life depended on it. His hair was plastered to his head and he looked deathly pale.

"Harry? Are you okay?" said Sirius, sitting on Harrys bed and avoiding the sick.

"Nightmare." Harry managed to gasp out.

Sirius seemed to understand, for he put his hands underneath Harry's armpits and lifted him out of bed, setting him on the floor but keeping an arm around him, he turned to Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus who were staring worriedly at him.

"Harry will be fine but he'll be staying with me tonight." said Sirius, reassuring Harry's friends.

They nodded and so Sirius led Harry down the staircase and towards the now empty fireplace, he picked some floo powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it into the grate. Green flames erupted and Sirius stepped in, keeping an arm around a drowsy Harry.

"Astronomy quarters, password; canis major."

In a whirl of green flames they were gone. Until they were spat out into a rather cosy looking living room. Decorated in golds and browns. Sirius led Harry to the sofa and gently sat him down.

"What was the dream about Harry?" said Sirius, crouching in front of Harry who looked very pale.

"He...I think it was Voldemort," said Harry quietly "Someone had done something for him, but they got saw by..by Karkaroff I think they said, and he tortured them." said Harry, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands.

It had felt so real. Like he really was there. But it was just a dream right. Sirius got up and sat next to Harry, wrapping an arm around him. Harry slumped against his godfather and closed his eyes, relieved that he'd been able to talk to someone about it. Before long, Harry fell asleep. So Sirius gently laid Harry on the sofa and threw a thick blanket over him.

He settled in the armchair and scooted it closer to his sleeping godson, sighing wearily. He would have to talk to Dumbledore. Remus had mentioned that Harry had had a nightmare when he'd been away on a mission for Dumbledore.

They seemed to be linked somehow, almost like he was getting glimpses into Voldemorts mind. He brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's face and traced his finger along his scar. How long would Harry have to cope with these nightmares for? Remus seemed worried as well.

Sighing, Sirius curled up in the armchair and fell into an uneasy sleep, ready to wake up at any moment should his godson need him.

-xxx-

When Harry woke he could just see out of the window that it was dawn, the sky was tinged pink from the rising sun and the birds were singing, celebrating a brand new day. He rolled over and promptly fell over the side of the sofa with a loud thump.

Cursing himself for his clumsiness, Harry sat up and looked around the room. He frowned in confusion. How had he got here? Then the memories from last night came flooding back and he shuddered and got to his feet.

He picked his glasses up from the mantelpiece where Sirius must have placed them last night and slid them on his face. He then crept across the room and peered out of the window. Sirius' quarters had a magnificent view of the Hogwarts grounds, the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

In the distance, he could see the giant squid, lazily propelling itself across the surface of the water, basking in the weak autumn sunshine that was starting to filter through the clouds. Harry always did love dawn, it just seemed so magical even in the muggle world.

He would purposely stay up just to watch the sun rise and hear to birds sing, something so simple yet so beautiful made his heart ache and he forgot his troubles in them short few hours. He smiled as he saw Hagrid striding across the grounds towards the forest, Fang trotting at his heels, perhaps indignant at being up so early.

Smiling, Harry turned back around and surveyed the room. It was a beautiful room, decorated in accents of brown and gold with brass furnishings, it gave a rustic yet modern feeling and it made Harry feel at home.

The weak morning light made it even more beautiful, casting long shadows up the slowly lightening walls an casting it in a light orange glow. Harry smiled fondly at the sight of his sleeping godfather. Sirius' hair was tousled and tangled, sticking out at an odd angle where he had slept on it, his mouth was open slightly and his eyelids flickered.

Still smiling, Harry made his way towards the bathroom to freshen up before Sirius woke. He locked the door and washed his face, taking care not to poke himself in the eye like he did so often. He then brushed his teeth and attempted to comb his unruly hair but gave that up as a bad job.

Exiting the bathroom, Harry nearly laughed out loud at the sight of Sirius. He had slid down off of the armchair in his sleep and was half on, half off of the chair, head lolling back, legs akimbo and mumbling incoherently. Deciding he'd have some fun, Harry crept over to Sirius and bent down near his ear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted.

Sirius snorted and jumped about a foot in the air, falling off of the chair and glaring indignantly at Harry. Harry fell back onto the sofa, laughing his head.

"Very funny Harry. What time is it?" Sirius mumbled, sitting on the sofa and throwing an arm around Harry.

"About half six." Harry muttered, raising his eyebrows at Sirius' flabbergasted expression.

"Why are you awake so early?" said Sirius, standing up and sloping into the kitchen, yawning loudly.

"I always get up this early." Harry admitted, shrugging as he followed Sirius and sat down at the breakfast bar.

Sirius paused in the act of making his coffee "And you woke me up why?" said Sirius, turning back to the coffee.

"Thought it'd be funny." said Harry, chuckling.

Harry had to duck as a very wet and very soggy teabag was aimed at his head, it missed him by inches, landing on the wall opposite Sirius with a loud splat and sliding down the wall, leaving a trail of tea in it's wake.

"Here you go kiddo." said Sirius, sitting down and plopping a steaming mug of tea in front of Harry and sitting opposite him with his coffee.

Harry wrapped his arms around the warm brew and smiled gratefully at Sirius "Thanks Sirius."

"No problem, so what lessons do you have today?" said Sirius, taking a sip of his extremely strong coffee and grimacing at the taste.

" Afternoon lessons aren't on today, they're revealing the champions for the tournament. But in the morning I have defence, potions and transfiguration" said Harry, sipping his tea.

"Yay! a half day!." said Sirius, raising his hand.

Harry chuckled and high fived Sirius.

"Well I suppose I better go and get ready and you need to get dressed." said Sirius, pointing to Harry's pyjamas.

Harry nodded, hugged Sirius goodbye and went back to Gryffindor tower to get changed. When he clambered through the portrait hole, he was surprised to find Ron was up already, in his school robes, staring into the fireplace.

"Ron?" said Harry, walking slowly over to his best friend.

"Oh hey Harry." said Ron, turning to Harry "I was waiting for you. How are you feeling?"

Harry knew Ron was referring to his nightmare last night "I'm fine now. Thanks for being there." Harry muttered, embarrassed.

"S'ok." Ron said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right well uh I'm going to get changed. See you in five." said Harry, heading towards the boys dorms.

Ron nodded and sat back down. Harry raced to the boys dorms and pulled on his clothes at lightning speed, not wanting to keep Ron waiting for too long. Untangling himself from his robes, Harry put his glasses back on and ran down the stairs.

"Ready." said Harry, slightly out of breath.

"Good uh can we take a walk instead of going to the great hall? I need to tell you something." said Ron, biting his lip nervously.

Harry felt rather surprised at Ron's behaviour, he never seemed this nervous when confiding in him. Not when he admitted he felt overshadowed by his brothers, nor when he said he wished his Mum and Dad would notice him more. No this was different.

"Sure Ron. We'll grab food from the kitchens first." said Harry as his and Ron's stomachs rumbled instantaneously.

Grinning shiftily at each other, they made to exit the common room. Harry made a quick dash to the boys dorm and came back, holding the Marauders Map.

"So we know where the kitchens are." said Harry, in answer to Ron's questioning glance.

"Oh right.." said Ron, distractedly.

They left the common room, Harry with his nose in the map, pointing Ron in the right direction until they came to the dot reading kitchens. There was a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"How are we supposed to get in?" said Harry, staring perplexedly at the painting.

For an answer (remembering that the Marauders Map had told him how to get into the one eyed witches hump last year) Harry looked at the map. Writing had appeared _Tickle the pear. _Raising his eyebrows, Harry extended a hand and tickled the pear.

To his great surprise, the pear giggled and morphed into a door handle. He turned and grinned at Ron, whose eyebrows had shot up and opened the door, stepping into the light, spacious kitchen. His progress into the room however was impeded by a sudden force slamming into his midriff, almost knocking him off his feet.

Harry looked down at a beaming house elf.

"Oh hey Dobby." said Harry, surprised at seeing Dobby at Hogwarts.

"Hello Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Mr. Harry Potter Sir's friend." said Dobby, bowing to Harry and Ron.

"Uh hey." said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

"What're you doing here?" said Harry, stepping further into the kitchen and motioning for Ron to do the same.

Looking around, Harry saw that the kitchen was the exact same size as the Great Hall. Four long tables spread across the span of the kitchen, much like in the great hall. Harry assumed that the house elves would place the food on the tables and then send them up to the Great Hall at mealtimes.

"Mr. Professor. Dumbledore Sir gave Dobby a job." said Dobby, eyes alight with delight.

"That's brilliant Dobby im glad." said Harry, smiling kindly down at Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir even gives Dobby wages Ten Galleons a week." said Dobby, bat like ears flapping in his excitement.

"I'm glad for you." said Harry.

Ron cleared his throat. Harry chuckled.

"Do you think you could get us some toast?" said Harry, still smiling at Dobby.

"Yes of course Harry Potter Sir." said Dobby, he rushed off, reappearing moments later with a large stack of toast, wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry grinned down at the house elf.

"You are Welcomes Harry Potter." squeaked Dobby.

After saying goodbye to Dobby, Harry and Ron left the kitchen , opting to take a walk around the grounds while they had their chat. Ron waited until they had arrived at the Black Lake before turning to Harry and rubbing his neck nervously.

"If I tell you this, promise not to laugh or hit me." said Ron nervously, biting his lip.

Harry nodded, amazed at his friends behaviour "Of course I won't."

"Well you see the thing is..."

-xxx-

Harry was stunned at Ron's little revelation. He knew that something was up with his best friend, but this? Never. He felt he couldn't concentrate on his lessons, trying to remember if he had noticed anything different about Ron's behaviour around a certain person.

Harry felt a little guilty that he hadn't noticed that Ron had a crush but he supposed, deep down that he had known. He had just suggested to him that he tell them how he felt or he would never know if she felt the same.

All in all, Harry was very glad to see the end of morning lessons and dump his bag in Gryffindor tower where he allowed Ron to take Hermione to one side so that they could have a private chat. Harry didn't want to be around for the talk he knew was going to happen so he decided to visit Sirius before the feast.

"Hey Pup." said Sirius, when Harry came through the door, smiling widely.

"Hey Sirius." said Harry, plopping down on the sofa and beaming at his godfather.

"Where are Ron and Hermione? You haven't had an argument have you?" said Sirius, frowning.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No Ron wanted a private chat, If you know what I mean?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah I see." said Sirius, eyes twinkling.

After a quick conversation, Harry made his way to the Great Hall from which he could hear hundreds of voices of excited students, waiting for the names to be spat out of the goblet. Harry smiled a smile a mile wide, when he approached Gryffindor table and saw that Ron had his arm around a blushing Hermione.

"So you told her then?" teased Harry, sliding onto the bench next to Hermione.

"Oh uh yeah." said Ron, blushing slightly.

Harry spent the rest of the feast, teasing Ron and Hermione, having to duck as several dinner rolls were aimed at his head. After that they had a pleasant conversation about various topics until Dumbledore rose to his feet, effectively silencing the aimless chatter.

"It is time to reveal the champions. Mr. Filch if you can bring in the cup."

Filch ran down the aisle, pushing the brightly glowing cup on a trolley. He came to a stop in front of Dumbledore, whispered something and then ran back down the aisle, grumbling about students out of bed.

"Thank you Mr. Filch. Now in a moment, the goblet will share with us our first champion."

The silence in the room was deafening as everyone waited with baited breath for the name of the first champion to appear from the cup. Suddenly, the flames glowed bright orange and started sparking. Dumbledore reached out his hand, just in time to grab a piece of smouldering parchment.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour."

The hall erupted with polite applause as Fleur smiled and walked up the aisle towards the teachers table. Dumbledore pointed her to a room just off to the side of the teachers table. The hall went silent again, waiting to hear the news of the next champion. The flames glowed orange once more and spat out another piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Dumbledore called.

Krum fist punched the air as he jogged up the aisles and into the same chamber Fleur had just disappeared into. Dumbledore smiled at the expectant faces of the Hogwarts students, whom seemed to be holding their breaths.

There was a large intake of breath as the cup glowed orange once more and spat out the third and final piece of parchment. Dumbledore reached out and caught the parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

The hall erupted with cheers and applause, particularly from the Hufflepuff table, whom hadn't had a victory like this in many years. Cedric grinned easily as he loped up the aisles and into the chamber.

"Now that our champions have been chosen-,"

Dumbledore broke off for the cup had glowed orange again. Frowning in confusion, Dumbledore stepped forwards just as it sparked and spewed out a fourth piece of parchment. Everyone went quiet as Dumbledore read the piece of parchment.

After what seemed an age, Dumbledore cleared his throat and called out;

"Harry Potter."

Harry froze, horrified. This could not be happening. It just wasn't happening. He was vaguely aware of Hermione hauling him to his feet and stumbling towards Dumbledore as if his legs were on castors. Dumbledore handed him the parchment which clearly read his name, looking slightly angry and pointed to the chamber.

Harry caught several teachers eyes as he walked past. Hagrid who looked stunned, Sirius who looked furious and wouldn't meet Harry's eye and Professor McGonagall who looked sympathetic and extremely concerned.

He entered the room, noting how much bigger the other three champions were than him.

"Do zey want us back?" said Fleur, looking up from her place by the fireplace.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Instead, he slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, muttering to himself.

"Harry?" it was Cedric, crouching in front of him, looking concerned.

"My name came out," said Harry, voice shaking "It wasn't me."

"It's okay Harry I believe you." said Cedric kindly.

The door burst open but Harry didn't remove his head from his hands, screwing his eyes tight shut and wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

"Harry look at me." Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and lifted his head to look into the concerned eyes of his godfather.

"It wasn't me Sirius please believe me." said Harry, reaching out and grabbing Sirius' sleeve, eyes wide with panic.

Professor Dumbledore crouched down next to Sirius.

"Harry did you put your name in the cup?" he said, eyes devoid of their usual twinkle.

"No! I swear I didn't." said Harry, grip tightening on Sirius' sleeve.

"Okay Harry I believe you." said Dumbledore, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"But of course 'e 'ees lying." said Madame Maxime, who was stood behind Fleur with a hand on her shoulder.

"IM NOT LYING!" Harry yelled

"Harry calm down." said Sirius, wrapping an arm around Harry's shaking shoulders.

"I think it's best if you take Harry back to Gryffindor tower. We'll talk about this in the morning." said Dumbledore, nodding to the curious Fleur and Viktor.

Sirius nodded, put a hand under Harry's armpit and pulled him to his feet. He led him out of the room, Harry getting a reassuring smile from Cedric on the way out. Harry was silent the whole way to Gryffindor tower, only slightly aware of Sirius' presence.

He felt as if he was on autopilot. Sirius smiled reassuringly at Harry as they got the portrait hole.

"Now you come to me if you need anything tonight do you hear that?" said Sirius, brushing Harry's hair from his eyes.

Harry nodded and buried his face in Sirius' chest, wanting some form of comfort before he face the reactions of his peers. Sirius sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him for several minutes.

After what seemed an age, Sirius pulled away and pushed Harry in the direction of the portrait hole, kissing the top of his messy head.

When Harry entered Gryffindor tower, everything went silent. People were staring at him disbelievingly as he walked past them, looking for Ron and Hermione who were nowhere to be seen.

He ran up the stairs and was relieved to find Ron, laying back on his bed and staring moodily up at his canopy.

"Hogwarts champion huh?" said Ron, sitting up and looking blankly at Harry.

"I did _not _put my name in that cup." said Harry firmly.

Ron huffed and crossed his arms.

"I thought you'd at least let your best friend know." said Ron, picking ata loose thread on his sock.

"I didn't put my name in." said Harry angrily_._

"Yeah like I believe that." said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"You're being stupid!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, a rather ugly look on his face but Harry cut him off.

"You know what? Forget it! When you're done being a stupid prat come find me." snapped Harry.

Ron huffed, rolling his eyes and falling back on his bed. Fighting back the tears, Harry grabbed his pyjamas from his trunk, rolled them over and stormed from the room, ignoring Ron's mutterings. He stormed past the staring students and out of the portrait hole.

He stormed through the corridors, only one location on his mind. He came to the astronomy tower and ran up the stairs, not stopping until he came to Sirius' quarters. He spoke the password and stumbled into the room, tears streaming down his face.

He caught a brief glimpse of Sirius and Remus staring at him concerned, both nursing a steaming mug of tea before he was swept into a tight hug from Sirius. Safe in Sirius' arms, Harry let his inhibitions go and broke down.

He sobbed and sobbed, one hand gripping the front of Sirius' robes as his tears slowly soaked Sirius' shoulder. When the tears stopped, Harry pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"What happened Harry?" said Sirius, leading Harry to the sofa and handing him a tissue.

"Thanks. Ron doesn't believe that I didn't enter my name." said Harry, leaning forward and putting his face in his hands.

He felt Remus' warm hand on one side of his back and Sirius' on the other.

"Well he's not a very good friend then. He'll come around Harry. We'll see." said Sirius, pulling Harry back into a hug, resting his chin on top of Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Sirius' chest.

He fell into a fitful sleep. Sirius looked over his head at Remus who was staring, concerned at Harry.

"I'll protect him Moony. No matter the cost." Sirius vowed.

Remus looked at his best friend and knew that there was no doubt that he was telling the truth.

**So yeah this is quite a long chapter! :) please let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know this is random but I just found out my birthday falls on a holiday called World Sauntering Day! Haha anyway without further ado heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be as skint as I am.**

_Dont stop at the first hurdle, persevere until you achieve what you deserve._

Sirius stormed through the corridors, trying to control his anger. After all last time he had let his anger get the better of him, he had spent twelve years in Azkaban as an innocent man, subjected to the mercy of the soul sucking dementors. He shuddered as he repressed the bad memories and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Uh..." he didn't know the password, he stood staring at the gargoyle for several moments, trying to think of what the password could be.

"Sherbet lemons."

"Jelly slugs."

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Cockroach cluster."

"Mint Humbug." said Sirius, remembering Dumbledore saying that he liked the small mints.

"Acid pops?" Sirius tried, half joking.

The gargoyle sprung open, revealing the tight stone staircase. Sirius stepped on and waited as the stairs swung in tight, dizzying circles upwards towards Dumbledore's office. He finally got to the large oak door with the griffin knocker. He lifted his hand and knocked three times.

"Enter." came Dumbledore's cheerful voice.

Sirius stepped into the room, trying to swallow his anger.

"Ah Sirius my dear boy what can I do for you?" said Dumbledore, beaming genially at him.

"Headmaster," said Sirius curtly, taking a seat. "I have come to discuss Harry competing in the Triwizard tournament."

Dumbledore's smile slipped and his eyes lost their twinkle. "Alas my dear boy. Harry must compete."

"He will not compete if I do not allow it." said Sirius angrily.

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"He must compete because it is a magically binding contract." said Dumbledore sadly.

Sirius paled and his heart dropped somewhere below his knees "But he's only fourteen! Surely there must be some way to get him out of this? What about the fact that it wasn't Harry who entered his name?" said Sirius, clutching at straws.

"Alas no, he must compete now." said Dumbledore, bowing his head.

"Well I'll help him out then. I don't care about the rules, I'll help him if he needs me to."

"Of course Sirius," Dumbledore smiled "I wouldn't expect anything less."

-xxx-

When Harry got back to the common room, late the next morning everyone was once again staring at him. _Oh for Merlin's sake people need to get a life. _Harry thought bitterly. He walked past a group of second years, one of them whispered to his friend, glaring at Harry.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! I DID NOT PUT MY NAME IN THAT CUP!"

The whole room went quiet as everyone stared at a seething Harry. Fred and George looked up from the corner where they were sat conversing with Lee Jordan. Fred got up and walked over to Harry, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate we believe you." he said, glaring at the gawking students.

"Yeah don't worry about it mate, they're prats." George added.

Hermione came up behind him, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go for a walk Harry." she said softly in his ear.

Harry turned around and smiled weakly at Hermione, aware that everyone was still staring.

"Okay let me just say something first." Harry whispered back.

"Right listen up!," he said angrily "I did not put my name in that cup, someone else did but I'm in now and the'res nothing I can do about it. So I'd appreciate it if you all stopped looking at me like i've killed someone."

The room was silent for a minute before a timid first year spoke up "I'm not mad at you Harry."

"Me neither." said a fifth year girl by the name of Marissa Keyes.

Soon, the whole room was saying that they believed him and wishing him luck with the tournament. Slightly surprised at the turnaround, Harry turned to Hermione and gestured to the portrait hole.

"Let's go then. Thanks guys." he said to the twins.

"Anything for our Harrykins." they teased, going back to the corner where a very amused Lee Jordan sat.

Harry passed Ron on his way out. He was sitting with Seamus and Dean with a very sour expression on his face. He scowled at Harry as he walked past and turned back to Seamus. Feeling slightly hurt, Harry followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

"What is his problem?" Harry burst out when they finally arrived on the wet and windy grounds.

"Oh Harry can't you see he's jealous!" said Hermione, shaking her head, watching as the giant squid propelled itself across the lake.

"Jealous? Jealous of having no parents or a stark raving lunatic after his blood. Or is it the fact that I have a scar? Because if that's it I'll swap any day." said Harry, breathing heavily.

"You have to look at it from Ron's point of view," said Hermione, kicking a stone loose from the mud "He's always been overshadowed by his brothers and he feels the same with you. You get into all this stuff and are labelled the hero while Ron gets shunted into the background." said Hermione.

Harry felt slightly guilty at that proclamation. True he did get all of the limelight whenever they got into one of their little adventures but Ron had never normally complained about it before so why now?

"What I don't get is why is he saying all of this now? Why not for the past three years?" said Harry incredulously.

"I suppose it all built up." said Hermione wisely.

"Hmm." said Harry, picking a stone up and skimming it across the lake.

"Listen Harry I just want you to know that you're not alone in this." said Hermione, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thanks Hermione. You're a really good friend you know that?"

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself." said Hermione, blushing.

They spent the rest of the morning talking about what they thought the first task would be. Harry swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and put on a brave face. Before long, Hagrid sidled over to them from his hut and told Harry he wanted to show him something.

"Hagrid what is this about?" said Harry, hurrying to catch up with Hagrid's huge footfalls.

"Yer'll see in a minute be patien'." said Hagrid, looking down at Harry who was clutching a large stitch.

Harry followed, confused as Hagrid strode over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, from which Harry could hear roars and shrieks. Hagrid turned and made sure Harry was still behind him before beckoning him to follow.

Harry wheezed and puffed as he followed up a steep incline, he literally gasped out loud when Hagrid came to a stop, causing Harry to walk into him. He stood up and his stomach dropped when he saw four fully grown, very nasty looking dragons.

"Dragons? Dragons? I'm dead meat." groaned Harry.

"I don' know wha' yer on abou' 'Arry. Dragons are seriously misunderstood."

Harry snorted at that.

"You won't be saying that when one rips my head off." said Harry, eyeing the dragons wearily.

Hagrid waved a hand dismissively, narrowly missing Harry's face.

"Well Ron seem'd ter' like 'em when he came." said Hagrid.

"Ron was here?" said Harry, heart racing.

"Well yeah. Didn' 'e tell yer?" said Hagrid, raising his bushy eyebrows.

"No," said Harry angrily "No he didn't."

-xxx-

November hit Hogwarts, bringing with it a bout of cold weather. Madame Pomfrey was kept particularly busy, dealing with all of the cases of cold and flu that had erupted around the school. Harry himself was feeling unwell but he didn't care to admit.

He dragged himself to the last lesson of the day (Astronomy) and thanked God that it was Friday. With great difficulty, Harry walked up the hundreds of stairs that lead to the Astronomy classroom, not wanting to be late and let Sirius down.

He sloped to his usual seat at the front of the classroom, smiled at Sirius and tried to look attentive while he fought off the nausea that threatened to engulf him. Swallowing was becoming extremely difficult and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Little did he know, Sirius was watching him out of the corner of his eye, obviously concerned. He vowed to talk to Harry after class and carried on his lecture about how the moons position influences the weather.

As the lesson wore on, Harry's arms and legs started aching and he started coughing, huge dry coughs that racked his whole body. To his chagrin the bell rung extremely loud, making his head pound horribly. Everyone started packing up their stuff, chattering about the weekend.

He shivered as he did the clasp up on his bag and looked around hastily, hoping Hermione or Sirius hadn't spotted it. Hermione who was waiting by the door, talking to Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Harry could you stay behind please?" said Sirius.

Harry suppressed a groan, all he wanted to do was to go to bed and sleep all weekend. Reluctantly, he said goodbye to Hermione and turned to face Sirius.

"What's the matter today?" said Sirius, going over to Harry and putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Nothing I'm fine." said Harry, hating that his voice was all croaky.

Sirius frowned and reached out to feel his burning forehead "Merlin Harry you've got a fever. Why didn't you tell anyone you were ill?" said Sirius, taking Harry's arm and sitting him down near his desk.

Harry shrugged "Didn't think it was important."

"Not important? Of course it's important." said Sirius, taking Harry's hand.

"Now lets get you to my quarters, you can have the spare room." said Sirius, helping Harry to his feet.

Harry leaned heavily against his godfather as they went down the stairs, eyes closed and teeth gritted against the pounding in his skull, his throat that felt as if it had been sandpapered and the fact that he couldn't get warm.

"Let's get you into bed then." said Sirius, leading a sleepy Harry to the spare room.

"M'kay." said Harry sleepily, not protesting as Sirius stripped him of his robes and thick school jumper and helped him lay down on the bed.

By this time Harry was completely out of it so Sirius took Harry's shirt and tie off and started sponging down his forehead, neck, arms and chest. Harry mumbled something incoherent and turned over onto his stomach, breathing heavily.

"Poor kid has the flu." Sirius muttered, settling down in the armchair next to Harry's bed.

Sirius stayed with Harry through the night, sponging his fevered brow and holding the bucket for him when he vomited repeatedly. Finally as dawn broke, Harry's fever broke and he seemed to have a little more colour in his cheeks.

"Feeling better Harry?" said Sirius, feeling Harry's for signs of fever when Harry woke up shortly after ten.

"Yeah...Thanks Sirius." said Harry, smiling weakly at his godfather.

"You're very welcome Padlet." said Sirius, grinning at Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Padlet?"

"Yep I'm Padfoot and you're Padlet." chuckled Sirius.

Harry chuckled appreciatevly.

"Good to know." he said, patting Sirius' arm.

They spent the rest of the day having some godfather/godson bonding time, talking about anything from Quidditch to for some strange reason, lawn mowers. At around lunchtime, Sirius gave Harry a pepper up potion and laughed as steam poured from Harry's ears.

-xxx-

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Harry was looking forward to it very much. Sirius had signed his permission slip at the end of his third year, meaning that he could now visit the village just like everyone else.

Harry was still feeling a little weak so he bundled himself up in a thick jumper, gloves and the thick, green robes that Sirius had brought for him in the summer. He was just having breakfast in the Great Hall with Hermione when Sirius approached him, smiling at him.

"First Hogsmeade weekend huh?" said Sirius, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome here," Sirius pulled out a medium sized bag which was clinking "Treat yourself and your friends."

Harry beamed at Sirius as he took the money and tucked it into the deep pockets of his robes. Chuckling, Sirius clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and walked up to the staff table, pausing to whisper something to Ron on the way past.

Harry turned his attention to Ron who was looking resolutely at the ceiling which was slowly starting to fill up with fine, powdery flakes. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione.

"You ready to go?" he said.

Hermione looked slightly guilty "The thing is Harry, I promised Ron I would go with him." said Hermione nervously.

Harry tried to hide his disappointment as he smiled at his best friend.

"Oh that's fine. I have some Christmas shopping to do anyway." said Harry, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Harry." said Hermione anxiously.

"It's all right honestly. Go have a good time," he said, pushing aside his hurt. "I'll see you later okay?"

Hermione nodded, staring worriedly at Harry. He smiled at Hermione and left the hall, rather dejectedly. He got in the queue of people going to Hogsmeade. Filch sniffed contemptuously as he ticked Harry's name off but let him past.

Harry sighed as he wandered around Hogsmeade. He decided that he would start on Christmas shopping so he stopped off in a book shop for Hermione. He browsed for a while until he came up with two books that he thought Hermione would like. _Charming Charms to Charm Your Friends. By Ernest waffle _and _A Potioneers Fail-safe Guide to Trickier Potions. By Phyllis Brewlis._

He smiled as he imagined Hermione's reaction on Christmas Day when she opened his present. He exited the shop into the frigid, November air of the bustling Hogsmeade high street. Already the street was teeming with Hogwarts student, obviously having the same idea as him.

Shrinking the two brown packages down, Harry put them in his pocket and continued up the street, stopping to chat with various Gryffindor students called out greetings. He was debating on whether or not he should get a present for Ron when he bumped into someone, sending himself sprawling into the thick snow.

He looked up and found himself blushing when he realised it was Ginny that he had bumped into. She looked rather forlorn as she smiled at him and extended her hand, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks Ginny." said Harry, wiping the snow from his robes.

"Hey Harry, why are you on your own?" said Ginny, blushing slightly.

"Hermiones on a date with Ron." he admitted, sighing.

Ginny clucked sympathetically and linked her arm in his, leading him further up the high street.

"Well that's okay. We can just do some Christmas shopping together." said Ginny brightly.

Harry grinned at her as he agreed. They spent the day looking in the shops and buying Christmas presents. For Remus, Harry brought a book on Greek mythology, knowing how much it interested him and a large supply of Honeydukes chocolate. For Sirius he thought he'd be funny and brought a box of dog biscuits and a leash, for Sirius' real present he brought a real, moving replica of the solar system, contained in a glass dome.

Deciding he'd buy Ron something, Harry brought Ron a book on his favourite team, The Chudley

Cannons which was autographed by all of the players. He'd found it at the back of a second hand book shop and couldn't resist buying it for a very reasonable two galleons.

After that, they retired to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. Harry's heart sank slightly as they entered, covered in snow to find Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner, very close together and holding hands over the table.

Harry swallowed a painful lump in his throat and led Ginny to a table. Dumping the bags on the floor, he went to get the drinks while Ginny glared daggers at her old brother.

"Just leave it Ginny." Harry whispered, smiling slightly at her disgusted expression of Ron kissing Hermione's hand.

Harry took to watching Ginny as she surveyed all of the people in the room, commenting on what she thought their life history was.

"She used to be married to a hippogriff but he left her for a manticore." said Ginny.

Harry chuckled appreciatevly. Ginny had a wicked sense of humour sometimes. Harry thought that Ginny was very pretty, kind, funny. He stopped himself, frowning slightly. _No stop! This is Ron's sister _Harry admonished himself. But he couldn't help stealing glances at her every now and then. She looked a bit down.

"Ginny? Is anything wrong?" said Harry, eyeing her in concern.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter." said Ginny, smiling unconvincingly at him.

"You can tell me you know that." said Harry kindly.

Ginny sighed "I uh I like someone." said Ginny nervously.

Harry ignored the pit of jealousy that gnawed at the pit of his stomach.

"Oh who?" said Harry, voice becoming strangely high pitched.

"I..I can't say but do you think I should tell him?" said Ginny, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Yes I think you should. Just know that i'll be here no matter what."

Ginny blushed prettily "You're a really good guy you know that?"

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself." said Harry, blushing slightly.

They smiled at eachother, both lost in their own thoughts.

"OI!"

Harry's head snapped up and he came face to face with Ron who looked angry.

"Can I help you?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione was tugging at Ron's sleeve, trying to get him to leave but he just shrugged her off.

"Get away from my sister!" snapped Ron.

Harry's jaw dropped as he took in his supposed friends words. His shock was replaced with anger, he stood up, chair clattering to the ground.

"You're a real prat you know that?" said Harry, advancing on Ron and ignoring Ginny shrieking to just ignore him.

Ron snorted "Whatever you say. I don't want you near my sister do you hear me?"

"You're being ridiculous." said Harry, feeling beyond hurt.

Ron just crossed his arms and glared at Harry. Harry had had enough so he gathered up his stuff, glaring at Ron, disgusted and stormed from the pub, slamming the door. Hard.

He ran down the high street as fast as he could. Desperate to get away from the village and to Sirius. He skidded on some ice and landed hard on his bum. Cursing himself at his own stupidity, Harry picked himself and his bags up and limped the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

He could barely contain his anger as he stomped angrily through the corridors, stopping off at Gryffindor tower to drop off his bags. He then broke into a run again and didn't stop until he came to Sirius' quarters.

He had angry tears in his eyes at this point as he spoke the password and entered the room, slamming the door loudly. At first it seemed as if nobody was in but then Remus came from out of the kitchen with his wand raised. When he saw it was Harry and that he looked majorly pissed off, Remus lowered his wand and approached Harry.

"Harry what's wrong?" said Remus, coming over and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Where's Sirius?" he said, ignoring the question.

"He's down at Hogsmeade. Apparently a first year sneaked out and got themselves lost. Now I'm going to ask again. What is the matter?"

Harry sighed and dropped his head "Ron happened." he said after a while.

He felt Remus' fingers under his chin, tilting his head to look at him.

"What has he done?"

"Being a right royal pain in the-," Remus put a hand up to stop him.

"No bad language please Harry."

Harry sighed and sat down on the sofa, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands.

"He told me to stay away from Ginny." Harry muttered.

"Well he's stupid then. If he's jealous of you over something that you cannot control then he's not a very good friend."

Harry shrugged, swallowing a lump in his throat. He turned around to Remus who was watching him, concerned and buried his face in his shoulder, needing some form of comfort. Remus smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Ron will come round you'll see." he reassured.

"I hope it's soon. I miss him." Harry admitted pulling away and leaning against the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

Remus didn't know what to say to that so he just patted Harry's knee comfortingly and regaled him with stories of his parents to cheer him up. Sirius arrived hours later, soaked to the bone with a disgruntled expression on his face. Once he had cleaned up, Sirius told Harry of the day when James had proposed to Lily.

All in all it had been a very conflicting day. The first half of the day wasn't so great. The middle decidedly awful but the end hadn't been too bad. Harry glanced over at the slumbering form of Ron as he climbed into bed and shook his head. He didn't know what it would take to get Ron to believe him. Perhaps when he got eaten by a dragon?

No! he wasn't going to think of that now, so he snuggled down under his covers and fell asleep straight away.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I've felt down today so I think it may have affected my writing somewhat.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter will focus on the first task. Oh and Ron and Harry make up because I love them too** **much! :)**

**Disclaimer: Magic 8 ball will I ever own Harry Potter? Magic 8 ball: Nope. Me: aww damn. **

****_A true friend is one who thinks you are a good egg even if you are half-cracked.~Author Unknown_**_  
_**

Harry sighed, frustrated as he leafed through a thick volume on dragon handling. He was finding information for the first task which was only weeks away. Cedric had come to find him the day before to say that the task was on 24th November, just two weeks from now.

He had offered to help him find a way to get past the dragon and Harry had gratefully accepted his help.

"How about the conjunctivitis curse?" said Cedric, pausing in the act of leafing through a large book of spells.

"I'll write it down." said Harry, scribbling the curse down on a bit of paper "What's the incantation?"

"Conjunctivito. ." said Cedric, finger pausing on the page.

"Thanks." said Harry, smiling gratefully at Cedric.

Hermione huffed slightly from next to Harry, obviously getting frustrated.

"There's nothing." she said, throwing her hands up in frustration "Not one single thing!"

"Relax Hermione, take a break." Harry soothed, laying a hand on hers.

"No I'll be fine." she sighed, pulling another thick tome towards her.

Harry shook his head at his friend, grinning slightly and turned back to his book. A likely looking spell caught his eye.

_**The Freezing Charm (Incantation Immobulus- Im-mo-bu-lus.)**_

_This charm freezes any potential attacker, providing an escape route. It is also useful for muggle contraptions such as burglar alarms. Can be used to stop feral beasts such as werewolves and manticores from attacking. Not to be confused with the flame freezing charm (see page 412)_

Seething at the werewolf bit, Harry scribbled the spell down and turned back to the book, leafing through to page 412. His eyes scanned the page until he found the afore mentioned charm.

**The Flame Freezing Charm (Incantation ignis gelo)**

_This charm was commonly used in medieval times when witches and wizards were persecuted by muggles who to save themselves from being harmed, burnt them at the stake. They would feign screaming in unbearable agony when in fact they would enjoy a gentle summer like breeze. This spell is particularly useful for fire dwelling and breathing creatures._

Finally believing he was getting somewhere, Harry scribbled down the spell and wand movement. He then slammed the book shut, making Hermione and Cedric jump.

"Sorry guys." said Harry sheepishly "I think I found two spells." said Harry.

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" said Cedric, looking up from his book.

"Flame Freezing and Freezing charm." said Harry, smiling slightly.

"Good job Harry." said Cedric, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks." said Harry, blushing slightly.

Just then, Ron appeared in the library, looking around for something or someone, spotted Harry, Hermione and Cedric together, scowled and stalked out. Harry stared after him open mouthed for a few seconds and then went onto a thick book on dragons.

Cedric shut the book he had been reading and went onto the next one from the big pile in the middle of the table. Next to him, Hermione did the same. It was tedious work, rifling through book after book, trying to find a way to not get fried to death by an angry dragon.

He sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair in frustration. His eyes scanned the page he had just landed on until an interesting page caught his eye.

_Perhaps the most vicious and dangerous creatures to roam our noble land, the dragon has a weakness that few know of. Much like the Cerberus it can be lulled into a deep sleep with a soothing lullaby. The music has to be continuous or the beast will awake and slaughter anyone within it's vicinity._

"Hey guys look at this!" Harry exclaimed, getting excited.

Cedric and Hermione scooted closer, reading the passage that Harry pointed out. Hermione smiled proudly and Cedric looked mildly impressed.

"Blimey Harry that's brilliant." said Cedric, closing his book.

"Yeah but I have absolutely no musical talent." said Harry, closing the book and leaning his elbow on it.

"I know a spell you can use!" said Hermione, scribbling it down on a piece of paper.

Harry took the paper gratefully, he read it and frowned.

"Musica dormis." Harry read out loud, frowning slightly. "I don't know Hermione the wand movement looks really hard."

"We can practice." she reassured him.

Harry sighed and nodded, tucking the pieces of parchment into his bag and leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate your help."

"It's no problem Harry. You told me about the dragons after all." Cedric assured him.

Harry grinned at his two friends as they packed away their stuff, chatting animatedly about Harry slaying a dragon and chuckled slightly. He had the best friends in the world. His smile slipped slightly, he just hoped Ron would come to his senses soon because he really did miss him.

-xxx-

"Ugh can we stop now?" said Harry, wiping sweat from his brow and panting.

"Not yet." said Sirius, grinning "One more go."

"Sirius I'm exhausted." Harry whined.

"Harry the task is tomorrow. You've mastered the spells beautifully but you still need to practice."

"Okay fine." Harry huffed, he raised his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Immobulus."

Sirius immediately froze in the position he was standing, not even able to move a finger. The spell wore off and Sirius smiled proudly at Harry.

"Excellent job Harry. Just remember to put all your power behind the spell. Try to imagine a ball of light pushing the spell out of your wand."

"Got it." Harry replied, flopping down on the sofa.

Harry had been training a lot over the past couple of weeks, trying to master the spells and it had gone very well. He had learnt how to do the lullaby charm and was now very accomplished at it, producing a beautiful melody that made everyone sleepy, when he'd first tried it, it had sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Sirius dropped his wand on the coffee table and plopped onto the sofa next to Harry. He draped an arm casually around Harry's shoulders, grinning easily.

"You know I can easily see you winning this tournament." said Sirius, smiling proudly at Harry.

"I doubt it. The others are more skilled more than me." said Harry, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Don't put yourself down." said Sirius, pulling him closer.

Harry shrugged "It's the truth."

"Well they are older and have had three years more education than you. You really are an amazing wizard." said Sirius.

Harry blushed slightly and smiled gratefully at Sirius. Sirius chuckled and sloped into the kitchen, hands in his pockets and grinning.

"How's Remus' job going?" said Harry, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"It's going good apparently. But he insists that he pays rent now." said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing wrong with that." said Harry, taking a biscuit from the jar on the table.

"Hmm." was all Sirius, he turned around with something hidden behind his back and the most evil grin on his face.

"What're you,- ayunugh." Harry spluttered as he received a face full of cold spaghetti.

"Sirius!" he whined, wiping it from his glasses and shaking his head so it flew from his hair.

"Sorry padlet couldn't resist." snickered Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger at him. He was immediately assaulted by a very large, slobbering, black dog, jumping on him and licking his face. Harry laughed hysterically as Padfoots tongue was really tickling his neck.

"Sirius stop." Harry gasped, trying to push the great, slobbering beast off of him.

"Ha! Victory is mine." exclaimed Sirius, transforming back and punching the air in victory.

"You're an idiot." Harry huffed, wiping dog slobber from his face.

"Hey enough of the idiot thanks." said Sirius, grinning.

Harry just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He checked his watch and saw that it was just before curfew so he bid his godfather goodnight and made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He dreamt that he was on a broomstick, wind rushing through his hair as he weaved in and out of the Quidditch goalposts, then smoke obscured his vision and he was flying over the lake, rain splashing on his face.

It wasn't just normal rain though, it was small water imps, kicking at his face with tiny boots and cackling evilly. The scene changed once again and he was in some sort of paddock, he looked down and realised, with horror that his broomstick had disintegrated. He plummeted to the ground and smashed hard into the hot earth.

He looked up and to his horror, saw a fifty foot dragon towering over him, razor sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight, eyes yellow and bloodshot. Steam was pouring from it's nostrils and it's tail was long and spiked. The dragon reared and blew flames and smoke at Harry. He could feel his skin burning, his lungs filling with the thick, acrid smoke. He was going to die...

He sat up, gasping for breath and sweating profusely. He laughed shakily at himself for his own stupidity and swung his legs over the side of the bed, shivering when his feet touched the cold, stone floor.

He sloped into the bathroom and frowned when he took in his appearance. He looked too thin from the lack of appetite that had plagued him recently. His skin was pale and he had large bags under his eyes. He had been stressed out, trying to find out how to get past a dragon and as a result had had barely any sleep.

His stomach churned with nerves and he took a deep breath as his heart fluttered uncomfortably. _No,_ he told himself, _you can do this. You've practised the spells so there's no reason why you won't be able to do it._

Despite telling himself that, Harry couldn't fight the huge pit of dread that settled in his stomach. It took all of his willpower not to vomit. He took a deep, shaky breath and washed and brushed his teeth. He went into his dorm and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

He checked the alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that it was just after six. His dorm mates wouldn't be up for another hour or two and he didn't particularly want to speak to them, especially Ron.

He pulled on a cloak and decided to go for a walk around they icy, snow covered grounds. When he got outside it was a crisp, icy morning. His breath fogged in the air and his nose started running as the bitter cold attacked his sinuses.

He sighed and walked down to the icy lake, sitting on a tree trunk. He stared out at the surrounding mountains and trees, hoping that it would relax him. Picking up a stone, he skimmed it across the lake but it just landed on top of the thin coating of ice that coated the lake and then sunk down.

Shaking his head, Harry got to his feet, dusting snow off his cloak as he did so. He checked his watch and his stomach clenched painful when he saw that it was seven AM. In just an hours time he would be fighting against an enraged dragon. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Harry made his way back up to the castle and into the Great Hall.

People on the Gryffindor table wished him good luck as he passed, the hufflepuffs (minus Cedric) glared at him and flashed their Potter Stinks badges at him. The Slytherins sneered at him and taunted him.

"Oi Potter me and my Dad have a bet. He thinks you won't last five minutes in this competition, but I disagree I think you won't last five." snarled Malfoy.

Harry ignored him and sat down next to Ginny who blushed lightly. Hermione noticed this and smirked. Harry blushed slightly and ignored her, concentrating on the toast in front of him. Harry looked up and his heart stopped when he saw McGonagall heading towards him.

"Potter I need you to follow me." said Professor McGonagall, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shuddered slightly and followed Professor McGonagall out of the hall, out into the grounds and towards a large tent that was situated by rows and rows of stands in which the spectators would sit. Harry was shaking with nerves as he entered the tent.

Cedric smiled warmly at him when he entered, Fleur didn't look in his direction and Krum nodded at him. McGonagall patted him on the shoulder comfortingly and left the tent. It struck him how much bigger all of the champions were. Trying not to think of this, Harry sat down on one of the beds and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Soon, the ground started gently vibrating as hundreds of people walked past the tent to get to the enclosure where the task would take place. He could hear the chatter of excited students and wished he was a part of that, perhaps making bets on who would win the task.

Harry held his stomach and looked down at his lap. He heard a whispered "Harry." from the tent flaps, he got shakily to his feet and approached it.

Sirius stepped in, looking very nervous, behind him stood Hermione who was biting her nails anxiously. Sirius took a deep breath and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking into Harry's eyes.

"How are you feeling? Have you eaten?"

Harry bit his lip "Scared and no I haven't."

Sirius eyed Harry with concern and wrapped his arms around him to reassure him that he would be fine. Sirius pulled back and he was assaulted with a hug from Hermione, winding him slightly.

"You can do it Harry. I have every faith in you." she whispered.

Harry held onto her for a few seconds longer before pulling back. It was that moment that Dumbledore entered the tent, followed by Crouch, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff who glared coldly at Harry.

Sirius and Hermione slipped out of the tent, smiling reassuringly at Harry. Dumbledore's eyes focused on Harry for a minute before he turned to the other champions who had gone pearly white.

"Gather round champions and Mr. Crouch will explain the first task." said Dumbledore, coming to stand behind Harry.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Now your task for today is to try and get past one of four dragons to get your treasure, the golden." said Crouch, staring at all of the champions.

"Now I will hand the bag around and you will put your hand in to determine which dragon is yours to get past. There are four dragons the Common Welsh Green, the Chinese Fireball, Swedish Shortsnout and the worse of the lot the Hungarian Horntail."

Four very pale and nervous faces stared back at him. Crouch cleared his throat and pulled out a small drawstring pocket from his robes. He walked to Cedric and offered him the bag, he nervously reached into the bag and pulled out a silvery blue miniature dragon that snapped at his fingers with a number 1 stamped on it's chest.

"Mr. Diggory you have the Swedish Short Snout and will go first." said Crouch.

He swallowed nervously but nodded bravely. Crouch moved over to Krum who sullenly reached into the bag, pulling out a red dragon with a fringe of golden tails around it's head.

Crouch sucked in his breath, slightly dramatically, Harry thought. "Mr. Krum you have the Chinese Fireball and will go third."

Crouch handed the bag to Fleur, who swallowed nervously and took out her dragon, pulling out a green dragon that looked quite docile as dragons go.

"Mrs. Delacour you have the Common Welsh Green and will go after Mr. Diggory." said Crouch, taking the bag over to Harry.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. That meant he was left with the Horntail. Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder as he reluctantly reached the bag and pulled out the black, extremely fierce looking dragon, a number 2 stamped on it's chest.

"Mr. Potter you have the Hungarian Horntail and will face it last."

He looked desperately up at Dumbledore, heart thudding in his chest and Dumbledore, who looked extremely worried, squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"_When you hear the whistle Mr. Diggory make your way into the enclosure to begin the task."_

The judges left the tent, leaving behind four very nervous champions. Nobody spoke to each other as they listened out for the inevitable whistle that would doom. _Okay I'm being a bit melodramatic. _Harry thought drily.

The whistle sounded, loud and shrill, chilling the four champions to the bone. Harry nodded at Cedric who had gone deathly pale. Cedric left the tent on trembling legs, moments later they heard the roar of the crowd which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure.

The crowd gasped and screamed as Cedric tried to get past the egg. Then a loud cheer went up, indicating that Cedric had gotten his egg. Trying to ignore his erratic heartbeat, Harry sat down and took deep breaths through his nose. It seemed an age until the whistle sounded again and Fleur who looked extremely pale, exited the tent.

As with Cedric the crowds gasped and screamed and then there was a cheer and applause as Fleur got her egg. Krum seemed to be muttering softly to himself, looking almost green as he stood at the tent entrance, waiting to be called out. The whistle was blown and Krum exited the tent with the air of someone going to the gallows.

Harry tried to keep his panic underway as the crowd gasped and groaned for the third time. He started pacing up and down, clutching his stomach and taking big, calming breaths. Breath, one, two, three, exhale and repeat.

The crowd cheered, meaning Krum had got his egg. Harry made his way to the tent entrance, feeling as if his legs were going to collapse from underneath him at any minute. The whistle sounded, jarring Harry's frayed nerves. He took a deep breath and stepped out to tumultuous applause.

He stepped into the enclosure, looking all around. There didn't seem to be any sign of the dragon. He spotted the golden egg, laying nestled amongst all of the other actual dragon eggs. He made his shaky way towards the eggs but his way was barred by a large, spiky tail coming out of nowhere and hitting him in the chest, sending him flying.

He flew ten feet and landed hard on the rocks behind him. He got up, winded and crouched behind a rock, peering out the other side. The dragon was sitting on her eggs, steam furling from her noise and roaring angrily. He needed to get her away from the eggs.

He jumped out from behind the rock and ran the opposite way of the eggs. The dragon reared up and flew towards him. It opened it's large mouth, revealing rows and rows of sharp, pointy teeth. Harry raised his wand, prepared for fire and sure enough, hot flames shot out of his mouth.

Harry dodged out of it's way, not having had time to utter the spell. The flames missed his face but managed to catch his arm, burning away his t-shirt. Ignoring his horribly stinging arm, Harr dove behind a rock and pointed his wand at the dragon who was opening it's mouth again, preparing to shoot flames. He was ready this time, as the flames shot out of the snarling beasts mouth, Harry shouted;

"IGNIS GELO!"

The flames shot out of the dragons mouth and engulfed Harry but they were cool, like a summer breeze. Sighing in relief that it had worked, Harry ran for the egg that was getting tantalizingly close. The dragon roared and whipped it's tail into Harry's face.

Harry fell to the ground, clutching his face which was bleeding profusely underneath his left eye. He stumbled to his feet, only vaguely aware of the horrified gasps of the crowds. The dragon was circling her crop of eggs like an overgrown bird of prey.

"Nows the time for the music spell I suppose." he thought to himself.

He started twirling his wand like a conductors baton as he uttered the incantation.

"Musica Dormis."

Beautiful, haunting and melodic music started coming out of Harry's wand, bringing with it a white, glittery steam that surrounded the dragon. Harry stepped ten or so feet away from the dragon and continued to use the spell. The dragon followed the music, mesmerised.

It fluttered to the ground, head becoming heavy as the music lulled it to sleep. The white mist begun to turn gold, the dragons eyes drooped and it's heavy body collapsed to the ground, causing the area to quake. The dragon let out a snore and Harry had to dive out of it's way to avoid the spurt of flames.

He continued playing the music as he crept over to the eggs. He grabbed the egg and ran for the exit of the enclosure where the crowd were screaming themselves hoarse. He kept up the music right until he exited the enclosure.

He dropped the spell and the roar of the enraged dragon was cancelled out by the roar of the crowd. Hermione and Sirius were running towards him, cheering madly. Harry with the egg still clutched underneath his arm, moved forward to greet them.

"Harry you were amazing!" said Hermione, eyes shining.

"You really were." said Sirius, softly hugging Harry.

Harry smiled bashfully as Remus and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid rushed towards them and continued to congratulate him. He was stunned when the judges (except for Karkaroff) gave him full marks, putting him in joint first place with Viktor.

He was then forcefully dragged over to a large, white tent where Madame Pomfrey pushed him down on a bed and started plying him with potions. Sirius came in and sat on the end of Harry's bed, ignoring the disapproved tutting coming from Madame Pomfrey.

"Your parents would have been so proud of you." said Sirius, eyes shining with pride.

Harry's heart warmed and his stomach swooped at the praise from his godfather he didn't know how to put it into words how grateful he was to hear that. He didn't even feel embarrassed when Madame Pomfrey spelled his top to dissappear so that she could tend to his burn.

Harry hissed with the pain when Madame Pomfrey put a thick, yellow goo on his burn and it sizzled slightly as it began the healing process. Trying to ignore the stinging pain in his shoulder, Harry took Sirius' hand and squeezed the life out of it.

Once she had healed the cut on his face Madame Pomfrey handed him a pain relieving potion and bustled away, pulling the curtains around so that he had some privacy. Moments later, the curtains opened and Hermione and Ron shuffled in. The latter looking very nervous.

"Anyone must be mental to enter this competition." said Ron, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Caught on have you?" said Harry coldly.

"I'm really sorry Harry." said Ron, looking incredibly guilty.

Harry looked at his friend and could tell that he was being sincere "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

A big grin split Ron's face and the two boys embraced like brothers, much to Hermione and Sirius' happiness. That night, after allowing his miniature dragon to fly around the room, Harry settled into bed and smiled up at the dark ceiling.

He'd got past the first task in one piece and even come joint first. He smiled into his pillow, and he had his best friend back. With that happy thought, Harry fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: This chapter is quite angsty and will contain details of abuse and violence. This may be a trigger for some people. Contains implied sexual assault but will not contain details. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry sighed as he walked through the corridors, sopping wet, having just come back from his walk on the grounds but he got caught in a torrential downpour. He had wanted some time on his own. His and Ron's friendship was still fragile, and it could break at any minute so when he found himself getting annoyed, he excused himself and went for a walk.

Someone grabbed him from behind, arm pressing into his windpipe and another hand gripping his hair tightly. He felt warm breath on his neck. Before he knew what was happening, he was shoved into a broom cupboard, hitting his face on the wall and the door was locked. He heard Malfoys cold laugh and the thundering footfalls as they ran away.

Harry's heart raced as he tried to get the door open but he was stuck as there was no handle on the inside. He banged on the door, breathing becoming erratic as memories from his childhood washed over him, Vernon shouting, fists raining down on him, burns, cuts, the belt.

Being locked in a small, smelly cupboard on a cold, hard floor, left to bleed. The spiders crawled over his skin. He felt something on his arm and whimpered, scratching his arm. He continued banging on the cupboard door, becoming hysterical.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Harry screamed, voice choking with his panic.

He sat on the floor, knees tucked under his chin, hands over his ears, eyes screwed tight shut and rocking back and forth. He whimpered, scratching at his arm as his panic overtook him.

"Help me please someone.. anyone." Harry whimpered, heck he would have even been grateful if Snape walked past now.

The cupboard door flew open and light flooded into the cupboard, blinding Harry, making him cringe back, bad memories still washing over him. He looked up, ready to thank his survivor and when he saw who it was, he burst into sobs.

Sirius reached in and pulled Harry to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him, chin resting on his head. He rocked Harry back and forth, getting him through his panic attack.

"Shh Harry you're safe now." Sirius soothed, kissing the top of Harry's sweaty head.

"Sirius, help me.." Harry whimpered, clutching at his godfather.

"I'm here Harry, I'm here." said Sirius, voice cracking as he said it.

Sirius stood up, pulling Harry to his feet but keeping an arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Sirius gently led Harry through the corridors, glaring at anyone who stared at the boy-who-lived, an emotional mess. He got him to his quarters and sat down on the sofa, pulling Harry with him.

Harry buried his face in Sirius' shoulder, softly whimpering as his heart rate returned to normal. Sirius held him tight and let him sob out his emotions. Inwardly, Sirius was seething, he would find the little brat that did this and rip them limb from limb. But first he was going to comfort his distraught godson.

"I..it reminded me of the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon would always lock me in the cupboard after a beating...He..he," Harry's voice faltered and sat up, eyes wide "I can't say it.." said Harry, becoming panicky again.

"Hey, it's okay you don't need to say it," Sirius soothed "If you want someone to know then we'll think of something."

Harry looked gratefully at Sirius "H..how?"

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore." he said, stroking a lock of hair from Harry's face.

Harry looked horrified at that. But knowing that Dumbledore knew of the abuse, Harry reluctantly nodded. Sirius smiled proudly at him.

"I'm so proud of you. You are so very proud." he said, voice thick with emotion.

"No I'm not." Harry muttered, looking down at his lap, picking at a hangnail.

Sirius took Harry's hand, putting it gently in his lap "Yes you are. It is very hard telling someone of abuse."

Harry shuddered but said nothing. Just looked back down at his lap.

"Who did this to you?" said Sirius, eyes full of compassion.

"Malfoy I think." Harry muttered

Sirius felt white hot anger that filled the pit of his stomach, making him shake and clench his fists. Harry saw this and moved away from him, hands focused on his fists. Sirius felt instantly guilty and swallowed, pulling Harry gently to him.

"Don't worry I will _never_ hurt you. I promise you." said Sirius, stroking Harry's back.

Harry closed his eyes, exhausted and nodded. Sirius held him tighter and kissed the top of his messy head, trying to calm his shaking godson.

"We'll deal with Malfoy, he won't know what's hit him. Well except for prank spells from all sides of course." said Sirius.

Harry giggled appreciatively, smiling up at his godfather. This made Sirius' heart swell. He loved this boy so much. The door opened and Remus walked in, smiling gently but when he saw Harry, eyes puffy from crying and Sirius holding him in his arms, his smile dropped.

"What's happened?" he said, sitting in the armchair and leaning forwards.

"I'll tell you later." said Sirius, gesturing to Harry who had tensed in his arms.

Remus nodded to show his understanding and smiled gently at Harry.

"How about a hot chocolate?" said Remus.

Harry sat up and smiled weakly at Remus. He wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Yes please." said Harry shyly.

Remus smiled and bustled off to make Harry's drink. Sirius tried to cheer Harry up by regaling him with stories of pranks he played as a schoolboy. When Remus entered, carrying a tray with three steaming mugs and a plate of biscuits, he found a very different boy. One who was smiling and laughing, yet he could see the sadness lingering behind his eyes.

Harry sipped his drink slowly, eyes slipping from Remus to Sirius who were watching him, worried. He finished his drink and leant back against the sofa, closing his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" said Sirius, taking the empty mug and setting it on the table.

"M'kay." Harry mumbled, stumbling to his feet.

Sirius rose to his feet as well, following Harry to the spare bedroom. He pulled out a pair of pyjamas while Harry went into the bathroom and left the room so as to give him some privacy. Harry stepped out, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Sirius held his arms out and Harry stepped forwards, hugging him for a few seconds before pulling back and going back into the bedroom. Sirius followed and sat on the bed, stroking Harry's hair as he fell asleep.

Sirius turned to Remus with tear filled eyes. Remus himself looked upset but he had to stay strong for Sirius, his best friend.

"I don't know what to do for him Remus." said Sirius, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands "He was doing so well and now that little..."

Sirius stopped himself, breathing heavily. Remus got up from the armchair and sat down next to Sirius, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry is a strong person, he'll get through this like he did last time. He is an abused child so it will take a while." said Remus, firmly but gently.

Sirius looked at Remus, eyes pleading.

"I failed him Remus, when I opened that cupboard he looked so scared, like he thought I was his uncle." said Sirius, voice full of a sadness that broke Remus' heart.

"A situation that reminds him of his abuse will cause him to regress and be locked in bad memories. It will take time, but Harry will heal." said Remus, ever the wise one.

"I never fully healed." said Sirius, absent mindedly rubbing the large scar that snaked it's way up his arm.

"No, the memories will still be there and sometimes you may still be traumatised but it does get better." said Remus, not knowing what to do for the distraught man.

Sirius turned to Remus, eyes searching for an answer. He seemed nervous and so very sad as he looked at his best friend.

"What if I can't fix him? What if he ends up a basket case like me?" said Sirius, looking downhearted.

"One you are not a basket case and two you already have in so many ways. When he first came to us, he was jumpy, flinching if anyone made quick movements and he was haunted by nightmares. He's a completely different person."

Sirius sighed and shook his head "You know? I remembered every bad memory from my childhood when I was in Azkaban. Every beating, every cruel world, and then it went onto finding James and Lily dead, staring at nothing..." Sirius' voice broke at that point, unable to continue.

"You will fix each other, just give it time." said Remus, fighting tears himself as he comforted Sirius.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't gone after the rat, then I would have been able to protect Harry from the abuse. If I hadn't switched secret keepers, Harry would have his parents."

"Sirius listen to me, Lily and James' deaths were not your fault, they were Pettigrews and Voldemorts, you had no idea that would happen, and as for the Pettigrew thing, you were angry and you were grieving, I would have done the same. Heck if id have known I would have ripped him limb from limb."

"You're a great friend you know that?" said Sirius, smiling slightly at his best friend.

"So I've been told." chuckled Remus.

Sirius pushed him playfully and then stared into the crackling fire, thoughts rushing through his head. Not long after, Remus went home and Sirius went to bed. Nightmares filled his sleep that night.

_He dreamt he was in a dark, cold room. The room was damp and had a thick sludge dripping down it, making Sirius feel queasy. He was laying on a cold, hard surface, tethered to it and unable to move. He writhed and shook, trying to get free but it was hopeless, he was stuck._

_Banging and clanking could be heard down the corridor, Sirius whimpered in the pitch dark, his twelve year old self terrified. The clanking was getting closer, heavy footsteps approaching, bringing the pain that was sure to come closer and closer._

_The lock clicked and the door flew open, hitting the wall with a resounding crash and bouncing forwards. Light flooded into the room, blinding Sirius for a few seconds, his watering eyes made out the silhouette of his father, towering over him in the doorway, belt in one hand, poker in the other._

_Sirius immediately began struggling again, desperate to escape but it was hopeless, he was stuck. He screwed his eyes shut as his father grew closer, eyes utterly mad, drool dripping down his chin._

"_How dare you betray this family! How dare! Gryffindor hey? Well let's see how you like this." said Orion coldly._

_He began to hit every part of Sirius he could reach with the belt, his stomach, chest, face, neck, hands, legs feet. Sirius was screaming, begging him to stop. His father just laughed cruelly and continued. He then picked up the poker, heated it with his wand and pressed it to Sirius' forearm, dragging it up to the crook of his elbow before dropping it._

_He spat on Sirius and left the room, slamming and locking the door. Sirius whimpered in the dank, dark room._

Sirius sat up with a gasp, eyes wild and heart racing as he took in his surroundings. He took in his bedroom and sighed, realising he'd had another nightmare from his childhood. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked the clock, 3AM. He sighed, frustrated with himself and climbed out of bed.

He went into the kitchen and pulled the dreamless sleep potion out of the cupboard. He shuffled back to his bedroom and downed the potion. His eyes drooped and his head felt heavy as he fell back onto the pillows, snoring gently.

-xxx-

He was awoken by a timid knock on his bedroom door, requesting entry. He groaned and sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Come in." he muttered sleepily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

The door opened and Harry sidled in, closing the door softly and leaning against it. His hair was sticking up at the back and one of his pyjama legs were halfway up his leg. Sirius smiled warmly at his godson and beckoned him over.

Harry walked over and perched on the end of the bed, fiddling with his fingernails.

"What's up Harry?" said Sirius, feeling concerned.

"I just wanted to speak to you." said Harry, biting his bottom lip and looking nervously at his godfather.

Sirius smiled and moved aside, patting the space next to him. Harry smiled slightly and clambered into bed next to Sirius, resting his head on his shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arm around his shoulder, smiling fondly at his godsons prone form.

"How...how..will..P..professor Dumbledore see what happened with y..you know." said Harry, stomach churning with nerves.

Sirius thought about this, extracting the memories was out of the question, taking away thirteen years worth of memories was a really bad idea, it could seriously damage Harry. No they couldn't take the memories, they had to do something else. Sirius came to a conclusion.

"He will probably use Legillimency." said Sirius.

"What's that?" Harry frowned.

"It's where a witch or wizard looks into someone's mind. Professor Dumbledore is very accomplished at it." replied Sirius.

"Oh." said Harry, trying to fight the huge pit of nerves that had settled somewhere around his midriff.

Sirius squeezed his shoulders comfortingly, sensing his godsons discomfort. Harry smiled gratefully at Sirius and slipped out of bed. At Sirius' question glance, Harry smiled.

"I need to get ready for lessons." said Harry, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and sent him on his way. He too had to get ready for lessons. As he was pulling on his midnight blue robes, a handsome barn owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the bed before taking off again.

Sirius picked the letter up again and unfurled the parchment, eyes scanning the page.

_Sirius,_

_Remus talked to me last night and told me of the incident with Harry. He also expressed Harry's wish for me to view his memories._

_Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley are due to appear in court this week and Harry has been called as a witness, so this would help the case against them. I would appreciate it if you brought Harry along to my office after lessons today._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sirius read the slanting handwriting of his ex headmaster wearily. This was going to be so hard on Harry but it needed to be done. Sighing, Sirius tucked the note into his robes and left the room, ready for teaching.

-xxx-

Harry was fidgeting in his chair, hands planted in his lap and feet tapping on the wooden floor of Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sat in front of him, smiling kindly at him and Sirius stood behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"All right Harry I want you to relax and look me in the eye. You do not need to think of the memories."

Harry nodded nervously and looked into his headmasters kind, blue, twinkling eyes. He felt as if he was being x-rayed.

"Legillimens." said Dumbledore, wand pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry felt as if someone was knocking on his sunconscious, it felt strange but he relaxed and let Dumbledore in.

Dumbeldore was in a dark room with no windows and doors, bubbles floated past his head, taunting him, within the bubbles, were memories and thoughts. He stepped forwards into one bubble and was immediately sucked into the memory.

_Harry looked to be about eight and he was scrubbing the toilet clean, his hands were red from using the cleaning products without gloves and he was shaking. Dumbledore could feel the despair and hopelessness._

_Suddenly, the door burst open and a fat muggle entered the room. Harry shot back, utterly terrified and pressed himself against the bathtub. Vernon advanced on him, manic glint in his eye._

"_Oh you've done it now you little freak." spat his uncle._

_Dumbledore could feel the terror Harry was experiencing._

"_D..done what?" Harry stammered._

_Vernon did not answer, he just drew his fist back and punched Harry, three times in the face. Harry screamed and scrambled to get away. Vernon grabbed him by the ankle, causing him to hit his forehead on the floor._

"_You stole Dudley's grades. You'll pay." snarled his uncle._

_He raised his fist and started hitting him repeatedly, Harry curled up into a ball._

Memory after memory Dumbledore went through, each more horrific than the last. It was hard to watch. He got to one memory and he could feel Harry resisting it.

_Harry laying on the floor in a dark bedroom, breath coming in sharp gasps. The door opened and Vernon entered, undoing his pants..._

"NO!" Dumbledore was forced from Harry's mind, stumbling backwards into the desk.

Harry sat with his head in his hands, breathing erraticly and clutching his head. It hurt where Dumbledore had gone into his mind and his head was reeling with all of his memories. Dumbledore crouched in front of him, tears in his eyes.

"Harry.." he began softly.

"Please, please don't make me." whimpered Harry, tears dripping down his face.

Sirius immediately went round the front of the chair, gently pushing Dumbledore out of the way who stood up, tear falling from his eye and into his beard. Sirius crouched in front of Harry and gently grabbed his upper arms, eyes full of compassion.

"It's okay Harry, you don't have to show anymore." he said soothingly.

Harry dove forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, burying his face in his shoulder and shuddering with sobs. Sirius held him tightly and stroked the back of his head, whispering reassurances into his ear.

He then lifted Harry up and onto the chair, sitting in the chair next to him. He looked to Dumbledore and he mouthed "Later."

"Harry," began Professor Dumbledore slowly "I'm going to need you to be brave for me. Would you be willing to testify in a muggle court? To see justice done? I am afraid you will have to relive these memories."

Harry shuddered and nodded, a lone tear trickling down his face. Dumbledore smiled proudly at him and squeezed his shoulder, heart breaking when Harry flinched slightly. Sirius wrapped an arm round him, fighting tears.

"You truly are your fathers son." whispered Sirius, eyes full of pride.

Harry blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless. Sirius patted Harry's shoulder.

"Why don't you go find Ron and Hermione? I need a word with Professor Dumbledore." said Sirius, squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry nodded and slowly left the room, casting anxious glances at his godfather and headmaster.

"What did you see Professor?" he said, when the door had clicked shut.

"You will not like what you are about to hear but..."

-xxx-

Sirius felt physically sick when he left Dumbledore's office an hour later. It took all of Sirius' willpower not to march up to High down prison and rip that vile excuse for a man's head off and then march off to the other muggle prison and rip that sorry excuse for a woman to pieces.

But he couldn't, he couldn't afford to go back to Azkaban. Harry needed him, now more than ever. He would be there for Harry until the day he died.


	22. Chapter 22

**I just want to apologise if my previous chapter upset anybody, I should have mentioned that it could contain triggers. Warning, this chapter may contain triggers, please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it *Sighs**

Harry felt like he was going to throw up as he straightened his tie and desperately flattened his hair, preparing to travel out to muggle Surrey with Sirius in order to give evidence against his 'family' Sirius came up behind him, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm scared Sirius." Harry admitted, turning around and facing his godfather, resisting the urge to chew his fingernails.

"You'll be fine Harry, I'll be there every step of the way." He said, smiling reassuringly.

Harry nodded but said nothing, taking a shaky breath and sitting on Sirius' desk chair, wringing his hands nervously. Sirius eyed him in concern and picked up the egg shaped pendant on a gold chain, throwing it around his neck.

"Come here Harry." said Sirius, beckoning Harry over.

Harry got to his feet and shuffled over to Sirius, head bowed. Sirius wrapped an arm around him and threw the pendant over his head.

"The fish flies at midnight." Sirius recited.

Harry was about to turn and frown at Sirius, but at that moment, he felt a huge jerk behind his navel and was whisked away in a whirl of lights and colour. His feet slammed into the hard ground, causing his legs to buckle. Sirius wrapped a hand around Harry's upper arm, keeping him upright.

Harry shrugged himself from Sirius' grip and looked down the gloomy alley, littered with rubbish bags, split open by cats and the odd alcohol bottle. His nose wrinkled involuntarily when he caught a whiff of stale urine. Sirius chuckled slightly at Harry's disgusted expression and led him out of the alleyway.

They emerged into a sunny courtyard, leading up to a big, stone building. Stamped above the door was 'Surrey Crown Court' Harry swallowed nervously again. This was it. After all these months, he was finally required to give evidence and he was terrified.

Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked up the stone steps, into the courthouse, as they approached the reception desk and were directed to courtroom three, Harry began to feel more and more queasy.

They were ushered into a side room, just off the courtroom to be called in when Harry would be required to give evidence against his aunt and uncle. Sirius wrapped an arm tightly around Harry's shoulders and Harry shifted closer, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. A soft knock sounded on the door and a well dressed woman entered.

"Hello Mr Potter, Mr Black I am Monica Perkins I will be your solicitor throughout the case, now do you know why you are here?" she said.

Harry nodded "Because my uncle pleaded not guilty?" said Harry, grabbing his godfathers hand.

"Yes, that is why. Now I have come here to give you a little advice. When the judge asks you questions, please do not panic, they are here to help you. Also you can testify using a screen or video link."

Harry looked down at his lap, trying to ignore the shaking that jolted through his body.

"I...I can't...can't go in there." Harry stuttered, a solitary tear weaving it's way down his face.

"I can arrange that for you, I'll be back soon." Monica said, smiling kindly.

When the door had clicked shut behind the solicitor, Sirius turned around and pulled Harry into his arms, slowly rubbing his back and resting his chin on his head.

"You'll do fine Harry." he said reassuringly, moving his hand up to stroke his messy hair.

"I know." Harry muttered, pulling away and staring nervously at the opposite wall.

Just then, the door opened and Monica stepped in, followed by a man with a video camera. She set about explaining about how court works and how to best answer the questions. Suddenly, it all got too real. Harry could hear the court case and his stomach clenched when he heard the judge call him for information.

The same man approached him, holding a bible and asked him to put his hand on it. Trembling, Harry did so.

"Repeat after me son, I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God."

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." said Harry, doing as he was told.

After that, it was a bit of a blur, Harry was asked to recount the extent of his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. He talked about the beatings, how they treated him like a slave, how he was locked in a tiny cupboard for the first ten years of his life, the fact he was starved half to death.

He then went onto explain the extent of the abuse, how his uncle would use implements in his beatings, Harry had tears dripping down his face as he recounted the first time that his uncle had touched him inappropriately and his aunt had just stood and laughed.

Finally, it was over and the video link was cut off. Harry laid back in his seat, exhausted. Sirius smiled proudly at him, sadness showing in his eyes at the true extent to what his godson had suffered.

"You did brilliant Harry, truly brilliant." said Sirius, pulling his shivering godson close.

Harry didn't say anything, just tried to calm his racing heart as he awaited the moment when Monica would enter and tell Harry the news of his uncles fate. Both godfather and son stared apprehensively at the door, anxiously hoping that there would be good news.

The door opened, making Harry feel quite sick. Monica entered, smiling softly. She sat on the table in front of Harry and began to talk.

"Well the court has come to a decision, your uncle has been found guilty of physical, sexual and emotional abuse of a minor under the age of sixteen, neglect, attempting to pervert the course of justice and tax evasion, he has been given fifteen years. Your cousin will be taken into foster care."

Harry slumped in his seat, relieved and allowed a shaky grin to spread across his face. He was finally free from Vernon and his cruelty.

-xxx-

When Harry got back to Hogwarts, he was excused from afternoon lessons so spent his free time, wandering around the lake, watching the wildlife flee from the forbidden forest, soaring into the snow, white sky. He sat down on the icy ground and thought.

About the second task, about his friends and though he tried not to, his time at the Dursleys. He shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, gripping at the thick black folds as he tried to get the image of his uncles snarling face from his head.

He cast his mind to the second task, desperate for a distraction, it came in the form of Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Harry, are you all right?" said Cedric, sitting on the floor beside him.

"Fine thanks Ced you?" said Harry, turning and smiling at his friend.

"Not to bad, say have you worked out your egg yet?" said Cedric, surveying Harry curiously.

Harry shook his head. He hadn't made any progress with the egg whatsoever. After searching through hundreds of books, he still hadn't got any closer to figuring out what the screeching and wailing meant.

"Well take a bath, put the egg under the water." said Cedric, patting Harry on the shoulder as he stood up.

Harry stood up too, eyebrows raised "Take a bath?" he said curiously."

"Legit," said Cedric "Use the prefects bathroom, passwords Pine Fresh." said Cedric.

"Well thanks Ced. Where exactly is the prefects bathroom?" Harry replied gratefully.

"On the fifth floor, behind the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris The Bewildered." said Cedric, winking as he walked away.

Slightly stunned, Harry began sprinting to Gryffindor tower to collect his golden egg, The Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak. He threw it over his shoulders, nearly dropping the egg in the process.

Slowly, Harry crept down the stairs, careful not to bump into anyone who was converging in the common room, gathering there before curfew. He pushed open the portrait hole and crept out, breaking into a run as he got into the empty corridors.

Obviously, everyone had retreated to their common rooms, not wanting to get caught out after curfew by Filch or Mrs Norris. He found the statue of Boris The Bewildered and then the door that Cedric had told him about.

"Pine Fresh." he whispered uncertainly, hoping that it would work.

To his great surprise, the door sprung open revealing a large bathroom, at the far side of the bathroom, there were several toilet stools, opposite the toilets was the largest bathtub Harry had ever seen, it was almost the size of a swimming pool with taps running around the edge. Pulling his invisibility cloak off, Harry set it down at the edge of the bath, along with The Marauders Map and the egg while he filled the bath.

He had a lot of fun, choosing different coloured bubbles. When his bath was filled to the brim with singing bubbles, bubbles that bounced and bubbles that gave off different smells, depending on your mood, Harry stripped off, jumping into the highly fragrant water.

To his left, was a large stained glass window, allowing coloured light to stream into the room, upon the window, was the picture of a blonde mermaid, giggling and simpering at Harry, whom felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I would put that egg in the water if I was you." came a voice to the right of him.

Harry jumped, dropping his egg to the bottom of the pool and swallowing a lot of soapy water. Coughing and spluttering, Harry turned his head to the source of the noise and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Myrtle grinning weirdly at him.

"What? Myrtle what are you doing in here?" said Harry, subconsciously covering his bare chest.

"Your egg, put it in the water." smirked Myrtle, trying to look underneath the bubbly depths.

Harry stared at her suspiciously and submerged the egg in the water and opened it. Nothing happened except for bubbles rising to the surface.

"You need to put your head under." said Myrtle, looking as if she was rather enjoying bossing Harry around.

"You better not be messing me around." Harry warned, eyebrows raised at Myrtle.

Taking a deep breath, he submerged himself in the water. Ethereal voices surrounded him, much to Harry's surprise.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_And while you're searching, ponder this_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_to recover what we took._

_An hour gone, the prospects black._

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry rose from the water, coughing and gasping for air. He turned confused eyes to Myrtle.

"So they've taken something I'll miss?" said Harry, allowing the song to run through his head.

"Catch on quick don't you?" simpered Myrtle, blushing slightly.

Harry ignored her and continued trying to work out the clue.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground." Harry whispered "What creatures can only speak above the ground?"

A giggle to his left caught his attention, the mermaid picture was giggling and pointing at himself.

"Merepeople? Myrtle are there merepeople in the lake?" said Harry, turning back to Myrtle.

"Ooh yes." said Myrtle, blushing at being addressed by Harry.

"Right." said Harry slowly, mulling it over.

"So merepeople can only speak underwater, so that means the second task is in the lake." said Harry, stomach clenching painfully.

There was a problem with that, he couldn't swim, having never been taught by his vile relatives. He sighed and retrieved the egg from the pool. After making sure that Myrtle wasn't peeking through her hands, he climbed out, wrapping one of the big, fluffy towels around him.

He pulled on his pyjamas and gathered up his belongings, thanking Myrtle for her help and left the bathroom, hoping against hope that he wouldn't bump into anyone. He opened The Marauders Map and put his nose in it, searching for any hint of anyone that could catch him out of bed.

He breathed a sigh of relief, Filch and Mrs Norris were in Filch's office, Snape was in the headmasters office and Barty Crouch was in Snapes office. Harry backtracked, _wait what?_Harry's eyes flitted back to Snapes office.

"What is Mr Crouch doing in Snapes office?" he wandered aloud, nose still in the map.

Resolving to mention it to Sirius tomorrow, Harry tucked away the map when he got to Gryffindor tower and immediatley fell into bed, tired out after a very long day.

**Yeah, this chapter kind of sucks, I promise next chapter will be better!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, just so you all know, I do not condone sexual abuse in any way, shape or form, I think that anyone who abuses a child in that way should burn in Hell, and I have not used it as a plot device, the main plot focuses on Harry having a family in Sirius and Remus and also his friendship with Ron, Hermione and Cedric and of course, his struggles with the tournament. Please don't be offended by this as the abuse won't be mentioned again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Have you got any closer figuring out your clue?" said Hermione, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

"Give the man a break." said Ron, crumpling his own piece of parchment up.

"I think so." Harry finally admitted "Now I just have to figure out how to breathe underwater for an hour, did I mention I can't swim?" said Harry nervously.

Ron and Hermione eyed him sympathetically "We can teach you! And as for breathing underwater, we'll figure something out." said Hermione, smiling reassuringly.

"Oh, well uh thanks." said Harry, smiling gratefully at his two best friends.

Ron had redeemed himself somewhat in Harry's eyes when he had stepped in to protect Harry from an ambush by Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins, by turning his skin purple.

"Don't worry Harry, " said Hermione, squeezing Harry's shoulder, "We'll think of something."

As December progressed, the weather grew decidedly colder and Harry woke up one blustery morning to see the Hogwarts grounds covered in a foot of snow. He shivered as a cold wind blew through the cracked window and climbed out of bed, quickly pulling on his robes.

He silently crept over to Ron.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted in his ear.

Ron's reaction was instant, he yelped and fell out of bed, tangled in the bedcovers and landed on the floor with a loud thump and an ungraceful "Oomph!"

Harry sniggered as Ron grabbed onto the side of his mattress, pulling himself and scowled at Harry.

"Thanks Harry." said Ron, scowling and ignoring the sniggers of his dorm mates.

"You're welcome." Harry sniggered, moving over to the mirror and trying to flatten his hair.

"So... Hogsmeade weekend today." Said Ron, hopping around as he tried to get his socks on standing up.

"Yep, last one before Christmas." said Harry, turning back to his friend, "But I'm sorry, I won't be going."

Rons face fell. "Why not?" he said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Sirius wants to see me today." said Harry, shrugging.

"Fair enough." said Ron, looking crestfallen.

"Look on the bright side; at least you get to spend some time with Hermione." said Harry, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up mate." said Ron, blushing beet red.

Harry chuckled and threw a pillow at Ron's head, bolting before he could get his revenge. Hermione tutted disapprovingly when Harry and Ron sped into the Great Hall, crashing into two timid looking, first year Hufflepuffs and knocking them flying.

"Oops Sorry." Said Harry, helping the little girl up who was tiny and looked six as opposed to eleven.

"You're Harry Potter!" the first year exclaimed, pointing to his scar.

"Umm yeah I Am." said Harry uncomfortably, glaring at Ron and Hermione, who were sniggering at his discomfort.

"I'm Mellissa Pucket, I'm muggleborn, it was a bit of a shock when I found out I could do magic." She said breathlessly, eyes shining with excitement.

"Err, well nice to meet you Melissa." said Harry, trying to step round the small first year.

Melissa gave an excited little squeak and ran off with her friend, chattering incessantly.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" Ron smirked, when a very dazed Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Shut it you Muppet." Harry snapped, reaching for a bread roll.

"Oh how nice it must be to be admired like that." said Ron in a dreamy voice.

He regretted it immediately when Harry threw a bowl of baked beans at him, absolutely covering him.

"Now now children." came an amused voice behind them.

Harry turned around and grinned sheepishly at Sirius, who had been surveying the scene with much amusement.

"Ready to go Harry." said Sirius, sniggering slightly as Ron found a bean down his top.

"Yeah, see you guys, have fun snogging." Harry said, smirking.

He had to run out of the hall as two knobs of butter were sent his way by a blushing Ron and Hermione. Sirius roared with laughter, startling everyone in the vicinity.

"Nice Harry, real smooth." sniggered Sirius, throwing an arm around Harry.

"It's the truth! You can tell that they just want to suck each others faces off." said Harry, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Sirius shook his head, laughing slightly and led them out onto the icy grounds.

"Sirius? Where are we going?" said Harry, as Sirius led him down towards Hogsmeade.

"All in good time, dearest godson of mine." said Sirius, throwing his arms up dramatically.

Harry just rolled his eyes and allowed Sirius to lead him straight to Hogsmeade Village where students were already converging, girls giggling as Sirius walked past.

"Hello Professor Black." said Alisha Thorne, a Ravenclaw seventh year, fluttering her sooty eyelashes as he walked past.

"Okay, that's just gross." said Harry, miming being sick as they passed the seventh group of girls who giggled and blushed as Sirius passed them, often throwing them a winning smile.

Sirius grinned "Well it's not easy being this handsome." said Sirius earnestly, putting a hand to his chest.

"I know it's a curse." said Harry, playing along.

Sirius snorted as he dragged Harry down an alleyway and turned him to face him.

"Right, we're going to be apparating. It kind of feels like a Hippogriff is standing on your chest." said Sirius, squeezing Harry's shoulders.

"Okay.." said Harry, taking Sirius offered hand.

Almost immediately, he felt as if he was being sucked through a tight, rubber tube. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe and he certainly couldn't see. As suddenly as it started, it ended and when Harry finally got his bearings back, a big grin split his face.

**Probably not the best ending, but I have a lot to do today; There will be a better chapter on Saturday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Larks a mercy! Two chapters in one day! Aren't I nice? Anyway this chapter won't have much drama it's more Harry having fun, because let's face it, He definitely deserves it. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited etc... you all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Staring into space *Coughs 'Must I?' *Coughs again *sighs "Fine, I do not own the amazingness that is Harry Potter.**

A big grin split Harry's face as he took in the sight before him, they were standing on an icy hill, overlooking a humongous circus tent, from which Harry could hear the excited chatter of the spectators, eagerly waiting to see the show.

"Welcome Harry, to Cirque de magnifique." said Sirius, taking Harry's arm and leading him to the mouth of the circus top.

"I've never been to a circus before." said Harry, staring in awe at the wonderfully decorated tent as Sirius handed over their tickets and led them to their seats, right at the front.

"Me neither, should be fun." said Sirius, sitting down and grinning at Harry.

Harry and Sirius watched in awe as the acrobats swung across the tent, looking as if they were flying on air, they did things Harry thought went beyond the laws of physics, then there were the contortionists, squeezing themselves into the most obscene positions possible.

"Ouch! That looks painful." said Sirius, wincing as a short, pretty woman squeezed herself into a small box, about the size of a microwave, not looking uncomfortable whatsoever.

Harry agreed with him, watching in awe as the box disappeared in a puff of smoke, which smelt oddly like bacon and reappeared several feet away. The crowd gasped appreciatevly as a clown appeared and started juggling knives, while riding a unicycle. Harry's jaw almost hit the floor as he watched a young girl, no older than sixteen, do gymnastics while precariously balanced on a tightrope, twenty feet above the ground.

As the ringmaster introduced the final act, the whole tent went quiet with anticipation. There was an explosion of colour and glitter and suddenly, acrobats, gymnasts, clowns, sideshows and dancers zoomed onto the stage, showing a breathtaking display of talent only learnt at the circus.

"That was amazing." Harry breathed as they filed out of the tent, kids screeching with excitement.

"It most certainly was, who'd have thought muggles would be that imaginative." said Sirius, whom looked just as awestruck.

They passed a stand, selling hot dogs and it was only then that Harry realised how hungry he actually was.

"They're not actually dogs are they?" said Sirius as they got into the queue.

Harry's eyes widened in shock "You've never tried a hot dog before?" he said incredulously.

"Nope, so are they actually dogs?" said Sirius as the people in front moved forward to take their order.

"No, they're pork." said Harry, sniggering.

"Oh, well you never know with muggles." Sirius whispered as they moved forward to take their turn.

Sirius took his turn choosing, much to the annoyance of the people behind him but eventually, he settled on a hot dog with mustard, ketchups and fried onions, Harry went with cheese and ketchup. They took their hot dogs over to an icy picnic bench, watching in amusement as the muggles got excited over the attractions on offer.

Harry watched carefully as Sirius took a big bite of his bun, gauging his reaction. Sirius' face screwed up, like he'd sucked on a lemon and he spat the chewed up hot dog into a napkin, swearing slightly.

"How can you eat that muck? It tastes like rat droppings." said Sirius, trying to get the taste off his tongue with his fingers.

Harry shrugged and took another big bite, savouring the taste and smacking his lips to wind up Sirius, who looked rather queasy. When Harry had finished his hot dog, Sirius dragged him to his feet, towards a fairground ride, named The Hurler.

"I've heard about these things. They're called rides aren't they?" said Sirius, peering interestedly up at the brightly coloured ride, twinkling lights, giving Harry a migraine.

"I don't know, I've never been on one." said Harry, eyeing it quite nervously.

"Shall we?" said Sirius, pointing towards the queue.

Harry shrugged though he was a bit nervous and followed Sirius into the queue of people, hoping to get into the ride. Sirius was like a little child, singing loudly and brashly to the hurdy gurdy music, attracting a lot of stares from passing people.

"You're an idiot." said Harry, as Sirius paid the grumpy looking man and they were strapped into the machine.

Sirius grinned but grabbed the handlebars on his seat restraints as the machine started spinning, getting faster and faster, higher and higher. Soon enough, they were being whirled around at who knows how many miles an hour in varying angles, fifty feet in the air and upside down.

Finally, the ride let up and two very sick looking wizards staggered off, trying to keep their stomach linings intact.

"Well that was fun." said Sirius, throwing an arm around Harry as they left the fairground and made their way up the hill.

"Yeah it was, we should do it again sometime." said Harry, looking hopefully up at his godfather.

"Oh, it's not over yet, we're going to the cinema." said Sirius loudly.

"Cool! What to see?" said Harry, hurrying to keep up with his godfathers huge strides.

"No idea! We'll see when we get there." said Sirius, smiling as they emerged into the main town, bustling with muggles, getting last minute Christmas shopping done.

"Is that what they call decorations?" said Sirius, pausing to peer distastefully into a shop window, gaudily decorated in bright lights, miniature elf village and light up Santa.

"Yeah," said Harry "Muggles always go too far where Christmas is concerned."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, eyes sliding to a twenty foot Christmas tree, covered in tinsel and baubles, along with the brightly flashing lights. Several muggles, paused to take photos of the tree, smiling cheerfully.

"Ugh! Lets find the cinema." said Sirius, quickening his stride.

Finally, after an hour of walking around the town, asking various muggles where the cinema was and Sirius getting his bum pinched by a naughty old granny, they found the cinema and were currently debating on what flavour popcorn to get.

"It's got to be salted." said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Nope, it's sweet all the way." said Sirius, nodding earnestly.

Eventually, they settled on buttered and after getting sweets and a massive drink each, they elected to watch the horror movie that was currently out 'The awakening.'

Harry and Sirius, jumped and screamed as people were killed in increasingly violent ways by the murderous ghost that was out for revenge on the people who had bullied him when alive. Sirius screamed loudly and girlishly when one of the victims looked out of the window and the ghost popped up in the window, face burnt and mangled, eyes red and drooling madly.

Finally, the credits rolled up and Harry and Sirius emerged, jumping whenever there were any sudden noises or people rounded the corner, sniggering when Sirius screamed rather loudly, startling a snogging couple who fell into the bush.

Sirius led them down a dank, dark alley and grabbed Harry's hand again, warning him of the inevitable. Sure enough, Harry felt as if he was being sucked into a rubber tube, before emerging in the snowy Hogsmeade, grabbing his queasy stomach.

The trudge through the swirling snow and biting wind was a fun one, what with Sirius transforming into a dog at regular intervals and snapping at snowflakes. At one point, Sirius scared a couple of cats who were preening in a doorway and was chased away by the mad looking woman who lived there, throwing plant pots at him.

It was dark by the time they got to the castle, random students were seen, hurrying inside, away from the blizzard and hoping to get back into their dorms before they were caught. Some people shrieked and ran when they saw Sirius, causing him to snigger heartily as he strode through the corridors in a lordly fashion until they got to Gryffindor Tower.

"Have a nice day today?" said Sirius, hugging his godson and smiling as he felt him relax.

"Best day ever." said Harry, voice slightly muffled by Sirius' jacket

"Good," said Sirius, pulling back and ruffling Harry's hair "Maybe in the summer we can do it again?"

"I'd like that." Harry smiled as he turned back to the portrait hole.

He muttered the password "Jingle Bells." and clambered inside, saying goodnight to Sirius again.

Ron and Hermione were upon him as soon as he climbed through, snowflakes melting on his clothes.

"And where have you been?" said Hermione, crossing her arms sternly.

"Sirius took me out for the day." said Harry, smiling and flopping down on the sofa, warming his freezing hands on the fire.

"Well come on, Fred and George have nicked some food from the kitchens, they're in our dorms. Coming?" said Ron, holding his hand out to Hermione as he got to his feet.

"Sure." he got to his feet and followed his best friends up to the Fourth Year boys dorms where there seemed to be a lot of noise emanating from.

They had a very fun night, chatting, teasing each other and trying not to blanch as they tasted a foul flavoured every flavour bean. They then engaged in a very prolonged and very messy food fight. The party only broke up when McGonagall stormed upstairs, lips in a thin line, nostrils flaring as she stated that in no uncertain terms that the party was over.

Harry smiled as he climbed into bed that night. He fell asleep, listening to the mutterings of his dorm mates and Ron's gargantuan snores.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry woke suddenly, as if he'd been doused in icy water. Heart thumping and feeling panicky, Harry sat up and reached for his glasses, shakily sliding them onto the face, the room coming into focus. Ron, it transpired, had thrown a pillow at his head, hence the sudden waking and was now sitting on his own bed, surrounded by wrapping and grinning madly.

"Happy Christmas mate." said Ron, reaching for his next present.

"Thanks." mumbled Harry, heart slowing down as he peered to the end of the bed, spotting a large pile of neatly wrapped presents.

He reached for his first present from Hermione, which was small and hard, ripping the brightly coloured wrapping paper off to reveal a studying diary. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry set it aside and continued to unwrap the rest of the presents. From Sirius, he had gotten a large box of Honeydukes chocolate, including chocolate frogs, Honeydukes best and a number of chocolates Harry hadn't tasted before, he also got a book, titled _'Twenty fail safe ways to charm witches.'_

From Remus (whom had decided to take time from the bookshop and spend Christmas with Harry and Sirius) he received a book on defensive spells '_1000 Defensive and Offensive Spells and their uses, By Wilbur Harrogate.' and some golden cuff links designed specifically for robes, embossed with the Gryffindor coat of arms. _

_Grinning, he opened the rest of the presents, A broom compass and a box full of rock cakes from Hagrid, the usual Weasley jumper, a dozen mince pies and a box of chocolate frogs from the Weasleys, to his great surprise, he had received a small crystal phoenix on a silver chain from Professor Dumbledore, with a note attached to it._

_Harry,_

_I do hope you are enjoying Christmas. I have sent you this phoenix pendant as it has protective powers within it. If you are in danger, yet you do not recognise it, it will glow red and become hot to the touch, alerting you._

_It will protect you from most curses, and will also act as a Portkey, you will just need to state the activation code 'Heart of Purity.' and you will be taken back to Hogwarts. Please use it wisely Harry._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing to the necklace that was dangling from Harry's hand, catching the sunlight, sending the_ c_olours of the rainbow across the silent room.

"A phoenix pendant, Professor Dumbledore sent me it." Harry whispered, fastening it around his neck with shaky hands.

"I've heard about those, they're really rare." said Ron, eyes widening to comical proportions.

"Wow." Harry breathed, fingering the pendant, which felt warm to the touch.

"Anyway," said Ron, snapping out of his stupor "Aren't you going to open my present?"

"Oh yeah sorry Ron. Have you opened mine yet?" said Harry, jerking his head towards Ron's messy pile of wrapping paper as he picked up the last parcel on the bed.

"Nope opening it now." Ron grinned, gesturing to the book sized parcel he had just picked up.

Smiling, Harry pulled back the wrapping paper, revealing a small brass badge, with something etched on it in Latin 'fulmino obscuritas.' Harry turned it over in his hands, chuckling as Ron gave a great whoop of delight and jumped on Harry, patting him on the back.

"Thanks mate! This is amazing." said Ron, eyes shining with happiness.

"Don't mention it," said Harry, grinning "Ron, what exactly is this?"

"Oh sorry I should have explained. Basically it's like the hand of glory, but not a dark object. It gives light to the wearer and the person they allow to receive the light, makes it easy to find an escape route and harder for your attackers to find you." said Ron, ears turning red.

"Wow Ron, thank you!" said Harry, setting it back in the box and putting it in his chest of drawers for safekeeping. Harry was utterly surprised at the thoughtful gift from his best friend.

"So, who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" said Ron, leaning back amidst all of the wrapping paper on his bed.

Harry's smile slipped and he swallowed nervously. He'd finally plucked up the courage and asked Ginny to the ball, much to Hermione's amusement and Ginny's pleasure. Both girls had giggled when Harry asked her, stuttering and twisting the hem of his shirt.

"Well you see Ron...The thing is," said Harry uncomfortably "I er... I asked Ginny and she said yes."

Ron blinked for a few seconds before a huge grin spread across his face, causing Harry to blush.

"About time mate, she's been pining after you for months. Wandering when you would ask her." Ron sniggered, clapping Harry on the back.

"You don't mind?" said Harry, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Of course I don't mind. You're my best friend, and I would much rather you date her than some guy who will treat her like dirt." said Ron, shrugging.

"Thanks mate. So er are you nervous about going to the ball with Hermione?" said Harry, changing the subject.

Ron blushed but said nothing, busying himself with digging through his trunk and pulling out jeans and a t-shirt. Harry sniggered and began to get dressed himself, not even bothering to fix his messy hair, knowing that it was hopeless.

Together, they left the empty dorm, their fellow dorm mates having already left and went down to breakfast, where they found Hermione, wearing a piece of tinsel around her neck and reading a large book, feet twisted underneath her.

"Hey Hermione." said Ron, flushing as he sat next to her.

"Morning, merry Christmas boys." said Hermione, looking up from her book and smiling, closing it and settling it down in front of her.

"Merry Christmas Hermione, thanks for the diary." said Harry, grinning at his best friend, nudging Ron as he did so.

Ron coughed "Yeah, thanks Hermione. They're really interesting." said Ron, causing Harry to inwardly snigger.

Hermione beamed, blushing slightly and fingered the fine, silver necklace that was hanging around her neck, a golden pendant in the shape of a book hanging from it.

"Thanks for the necklace Ron and for the books Harry, they're both amazing." Hermione gushed, pouring herself some orange juice.

Ron blushed and Harry grinned, thickly spreading butter on a crumpet, eyes sliding to the staff table where Sirius was sitting, wearing a Santa hat, sat next to Remus who had a piece of tinsel tied around his neck. Sirius looked up and waved at Harry, Harry shyly waved back and turned back to Ron and Hermione, who were arguing about something or the other.

He grinned as Ron looked scandalised when Hermione got affronted with something he said and threw a knob of butter at him, splattering it in his face. Ron spluttered indignantly and took a bottle of ketchup, squirting it down her top. Hermione screamed loudly, attracting the amused stares of several Ravenclaws who had just entered and Sirius and Remus, who were sitting alone at the table.

Harry burst out laughing, clutching his side but soon stopped when Ron shoved a sausage in his mouth. Spitting it into his napkin indignantly, Harry glared at Ron, dropping the napkin and getting to his feet, intent on thanking Sirius and Remus for their presents, Ron looked horrified for a moment, obviously thinking that Harry was mad with him.

"Harry mate I'm sorry!" said Ron, scrambling to his feet and following Harry to the staff table, Hermione following after.

"No need to apologise." said Harry kindly, waving his hand dismissively.

Ron slumped in relief and followed Harry as he approached Remus and Sirius, who were just getting up from the staff table, chatting amiably. Sirius turned and grinned when he saw Harry.

"Hey Harry, thanks for the present, it's really something." said Sirius, giving Harry his crinkly smile that made most of the female population of Hogwarts swoon.

"Yes thank you very much, the book is amazing." said Remus, pulling Harry into a warm hug.

"S'no problem." said Harry bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly.

"Well come on, I have something else for you." said Sirius, grinning and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Okay.." said Harry slowly, grinning apolgetically at his friends as Sirius led them out of the hall.

Remus lagged behind, chatting with Ron and Hermione, while Sirius walked in front, arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders.

"Hows your Christmas been so far?" said Sirius, turning his head to look in his godsons emerald eyes.

Harry looked properly at Sirius, not missing the concern and hope that shone in his warm, blue eyes. Sirius wanted this Christmas to be extra special for him, he could tell. Having never had a special Christmas before, Sirius was desperate to get it right and for that, Harry was eternally grateful.

"It's been great Sirius." said Harry, just as they reached the Astronomy tower and started trekking at the many stairs, Sirius panting slightly.

"I'll see you later then mate?" said Ron, when they reached the portrait of the star constellation- The Big Dipper, marking the entrance into Sirius' quarters.

"Don't be silly. You're welcome as well." said Sirius, reaching out and ruffling Ron's hair.

Ron and Hermione smiled gratefully at Sirius as he whispered the password and stood back to allow the entrance into his 'home'. Ron and Hermione gasped appreciatively at the magnificent living room. Decorated in Gryffindor colours with beige sofas and golden throws and a charmed window that was sending sunlight streaming into the room. On the wall above the mantelpiece, was a large painting of the solar system, demonstrating the planet position this month.

The mantel was lined with moving photographs of Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus, smiling and waving at them, unaware of the people staring down at them. Harry's favourite photo by far was one of his father, Sirius and Remus, taken just after they had graduated from Hogwarts.

Sirius was sat in the middle of them, arms wrapped tightly around Remus and Sirius, who sat either side of them. They were laughing about some long forgotten joke, Sirius' face young and untainted by Azkaban, Remus' scarred face unlined from the horror of war, James' face so much like his own. He grinned and stroked his fathers face, feeling a lump rise in his throat.

"Anyway," said Sirius, clearing his throat, obviously having seen Harry's wistful expression. "Here you go."

Sirius handed him a small leather box with an envelope attached to the top of it. With shaking fingers, well aware of Remus and Sirius watching him anxiously, Ron and Hermione curiously. He flipped the clasp on the leather box, almost dropping it with shock with what was inside.

It was a fine golden chain, glinting merrily in the dull light of the astronomy quarters and on it were two rings, one small and thin, made out of gold with a diamond set in it, the other band rather thicker, gold with something engraved in Latin on the inside. Harry looked up at Sirius, eyes searching for an explanation.

"They were your mum and dads Harry. Open the envelope." said Sirius softly, squeezing his shoulder for support.

Vaguely, he felt Remus come and stand behind him, his presence comforting him as he slid the envelope open with shaking hands, unfurling the paper within.

_Harry,_

_I have asked Sirius to keep these rings until he feels you are ready. They were your mother and I's wedding rings and we know you will look after them. I have left you these in the hope that when you meet that special someone, you will use them to make them Mrs Potter._

_Look after them my son, be happy, be strong and never forget that we love you._

_All our love,_

_Mum and dad_

Wordlessly, Harry turned around and hugged Sirius and Remus in turn, simply too moved for words. Ron and Hermione turned round, pretending to examine the model of the solar system that Harry had purchased for Sirius.

"Thanks you so much." said Harry, eyes shining with happiness as he fastened the necklace around his neck, tucking it out of sight.

"You're welcome. Now how about a real breakfast?" said Sirius loudly, throwing an arm around Harry again.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus sat down at the dining table, sniggering when they heard a loud bang, followed by lots of curse words, coming from the direction of the kitchen. Remus muttered something about, Sirius' abysmal cooking and it caused the trio to burst out laughing and Sirius to shout from the kitchen.

"I heard that."

Remus shrugged, winking at Harry and leaned back in his chair, smiling proudly as Harry chatted away to Ron and Hermione about the tournament, eyes sliding to Remus every now and then, offering him a small smile. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the kitchen and Sirius swore loudly. Jumping up, the four of them went running into the kitchen to find a disgruntled Sirius and half the kitchen covered in soot.

"I was only making cereal and it blew up!" said Sirius, utterly confused.

Harry started laughing heartily, clutching the kitchen side for support.

"How...How on earth can you blow up cereal?" he gasped, clutching his sides.

Sirius shrugged and waved the mess away with a flick of his wand, looking sheepishly at a sniggering Remus.

"This is Sirius we're talking about here Harry, he managed to burn salad in our third year." said Remus, patting Harry on the shoulder.

It all became too much for Harry and he collapsed against the side, tears streaming down his face, ribs aching from the force of his laughter. Finally, after Harry got his laughter under control, Remus took control of breakfast, saying a loud and resounding no when Sirius offered to help.

They had a very enjoyable breakfast of bacon, eggs, waffles, cereal and tea, chatting amiably about this and that, teasing Sirius about his abysmal cooking skills and Harry teasing Remus about the girl that he had got chatting to when he was working in the bookshop.

"So Remus," said Harry, licking his spoon "Seen Tonks lately?"

Remus blushed and said nothing. Tonks had visited Remus' bookshop in search of a book on water demons, they had got chatting and realised that they got on like a house on fire, Remus had invited her out for lunch and they had seen each other every week since. It also turned out that Tonks was Sirius' cousin.

Sirius sniggered, leaning back and rubbing his full belly, Ron doing exactly the same.

"Ooh Remus is blushing. Have you kissed yet?" said Sirius childishly, causing Remus to scowl and blush.

"And what about Ginny Harry?" said Remus, not noticing as Ron sat up straighter.

Harry went bright purple and looked down at his lap.

"We're just friends." he mumbled, blushing.

Next to him, Ron huffed exasperatedly and Hermione giggled (so unlike Hermione) Soon enough, it was time for them to go and get ready for the Yule Ball, so groaning and dragging their feet, Harry and Ron shuffled after Hermione to get ready.

Harry pulled on his emerald green dress robes and attached the cuff links, trying and failing to flatten his unruly hair with water alone. He sprayed himself with the aftershave Sirius had got for him and peered nervously into the mirror, hoping that Ginny wouldn't mind his messy hair.

Ron came into the room in ghastly maroon dress robes, with lace at the pockets and cuffs, slightly too short in the leg, revealing his socks underneath. He looked thoroughly miserable as he smoothed down the folds, glaring at his reflection.

"I'm doomed." said Ron miserably, fingering the lace morosely.

"Nah you're not, come here." said Harry, taking out his wand.

Wearily, Ron stepped forwards and allowed Harry to cut off the lace with a simple severing charm and then lengthen the robes with a lengthening spell that they covered his feet. Ron smiled gratefully at his best friend, going into the bathroom to liberally spray himself in aftershave and deodorant.

Finally, it was time for them to go and meet their dates. So nervously, Harry and Ron made their way to the great hall, smoothing down their robes nervously as they went. Hermione and Ginny hadn't arrived yet so they sat on one of the many benches that had appeared in the entrance hall and waited.

Hermione came first, looking stunning in a pink dress, that cascaded in waterfalls down her slim frame, her hair was smooth and sleek, curled up into an elegant bun and her make up was lightly done. Ron's eyes were like saucers and he seemed to have lost the ability to speak as she walked gracefully down the stairs towards Ron.

"You look nice." said Ron, eyes still wide.

"Thanks. Erm so do you." said Hermione, blushing as Ron took her hand.

They stood and chatted while Harry waited for Ginny, Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder, causing Harry to turn around towards the stairs, his breath catching in his throat at the sight before him. Ginny was standing nervously at the top of the stairs, wearing a beautiful floor length dress in the deepest blue, her brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight and he hair was curled and in a gentle bun, taking Harry's breath away.

He walked towards her, mouth dry and stumbled slightly as she smiled at him, stepping off the last step and linking her arm in his. Blushing, he turned to Ron and Hermione who were looking at him with smug expressions on their faces. Shaking his head, he turned back to Ginny.

"You look nice." he stuttered, tripping on his words.

"Thanks, so do you." said Ginny, blushing furiously as McGonagall approached them.

"Ah excellent Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley, you're needed in the Great Hall, the other champions are just about to enter." she said briskly, giving him a thin lipped smile.

Nervously, Harry led Ginny to the door of the Great Hall which was decorated with tinsel and glittery bubbles. He smiled nervously at her and stood behind Cedric who had Cho Chang on his arm, looking very pretty in a red, knee length dress.

Girls stared jealously at Ginny as they passed and moved onto the dance floor, Harry clumsily grabbing Ginny's face as they began to move to the slow music, Ginny smiling contentedly as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, Harry with his eyes closed, blissfully unaware of the other champions around him.

The song ended and Harry and Ginny broke apart, blushing slightly as they founded a silk covered table and sat down, watching with interest as the other couples danced. McGonagall approached them and told them that they were to sit at the big, long table with the staff.

Harry was seated between Ginny and Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall was on Dumbledore's other side and Remus and Sirius were on Ginny's other side. Sirius looking handsome in robes of midnight blue, Remus in robes of the deep red with a gold trim, looking equally handsome. Next to him, was a pretty woman, in her early twenties, with bubble gum pink hair, wearing a black, floor length dress.

Harry stared uncertainly at the menu in front of him, not sure what to do. To his left, Dumbledore cleared his throat and stated loudly and clearly

"Roast beef."

immediately, roast beef, covered in gravy appeared on his plate. Harry allowed his glance to slip towards Hermione, wandering how she was taking the news that the house elves would have to work even harder but she was giggling as Ron whispered something to her.

Harry smiled and turned back to his plate, ordering goulash, breathing in the delicious smell of steak and onions. While he was eating, he zoned out, listening to the conversations around him. At the end of the table, Percy Weasley was boring Professor Sinistra to tears, talking about cauldron thickness, Ron was talking about Christmas with the Weasleys to an amused Hermione.

He turned his head in the direction of Sirius and Remus, smiling when he realised that they were talking about Christmas with the Marauders. Sirius saw Harry and grinned.

"You would have loved it Harry. Lily would have you help her to put up the tree every Christmas eve but you always managed to get tangled in the tinsel. Sirius would just annoy her by turning into Padfoot and getting the Christmas lights tangled in his paws. Then Lily would make some mince pies and read you a night before Christmas." said Remus, smiling as he reminisced.

"It sounds great." said Harry, smiling.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore." said Professor Trelawney loudly, causing Harry to jump slightly "I require your foresight about something."

"Ask away my dear." said Dumbledore, giving her his full attention.

"I was wandering through the castle one fine day when I came across a rather odd room. I have never seen it before and when I came back it was gone." said Trelawney confused.

"Ah my dear Sybil I believe you have found the Room Of Requirement, or more commonly known as the Come and Go room."

"How does that work then?" said Sirius, ears perking up.

"Alas I do not know. I came across it one day when I was in search of a toilet. Full of chamber pots." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling merrily.

"You must have an educated guess? You're Dumbledore." said Sirius, looking shocked that Dumbledore didn't know something.

"Ah I have my suspicions. I surmise that it presents itself when someone has real need for it or if the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Harry snorted and began choking on his goulash and Ginny had to thump him on his back. Dumbledore winked slightly in his direction and engaged in conversation with Sirius and Remus. When the meal had finished, Harry and Ginny went and sat at one of the round tables that had been set up around the dance floor.

Hermione and Ron went onto the dance floor. Dancing like chickens with elastic bands attached to their legs to a fast, jazzy number. Ginny hummed and tapped her foot to the music, peering around the heavily decorated hall with big eyes.

Two of Ginny's friends from Ravenclaw approached the table, clutching bottles of butterbeer and giggling madly. They sat down at the table, nudging Ginny and winking at Harry, much to his annoyance.

"Hey Ginny, come with us a minute. We need to tell you something." said Hayley Crawford, tossing her long, fair hair over her shoulder. Next to her, her other friend, Loretta nodded her other approval.

"Um sure. Listen Harry.." said Ginny awkwardly, looking guilty.

"It's fine," said Harry, trying to hide his crestfallen expression "Go have fun."

Ginny smiled gratefully at him and rushed off, arms linked with Loretta and Hayley, throwing apologetic glances over her shoulder. Sighing, Harry stood up and got himself a butterbeer, sloping back to his table to watch as the happy couples took to the dance floor, swaying to the music.

Sirius was dancing with a woman he had met down by Hogsmeade village, oblivious to the adoring stares sent his way and the jealous stares sent his dates away by the majority of the female population of Hogwarts. Remus was dancing with Tonks, hands around her waist, eyes closed. Tonks had her head on his shoulder and looked utterly content, pressed up against his chest.

Roger Davies took to the dance floor with Fleur and Cedric followed soon after, taking Cho by the hand. Harry's blood cold when he saw Ginny dancing with Viktor Krum, blushing as she smiled up at him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He and Ginny had only come as friends after all. Turning his head away, Harry looked towards Sirius; who seemed to have noticed and walked over, staring sympathetically at him.

"Hey Harry having a good time?" said Sirius, flopping onto the chair next to Harry.

"Looks like Ron and Hermione are enjoying themselves by an accounts." said Harry, ignoring the question as he watched his friends dance.

"Yeah." said Sirius, smiling at Harry.

They sat in comfortable silence, watching in amusement as Mad-Eye Moody and McGonagall danced, McGonagall wincing because he kept on standing on her foot. After a while, Ron and Hermione rushed over, red faced and breathless, looking as if they'd had the time of their lives.

"Hey wheres Ginny." said Ron, sitting opposite Harry and nicking a butterbeer that was sitting on the table behind them.

"Went off with her friends." Harry shrugged, like it wasn't important.

Ron raised his eyebrows but said nothing, Hermione looked at him with sympathy but wisely thought to leave it. Sirius squeezed his shoulder, leaving him with his friends as he walked over to where Remus and Tonks were sitting.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Ron gestured to the entrance hall doors.

"Sure." said Harry, standing up.

-xxx-

Harry couldn't sleep that night, he had too much on his mind. The task mainly but now he was worried about Hagrid. He had revealed that he was half giant to the interest of his his affections, Madame Maxime and had even suggested that she must be one too.

Madame Maxime had stormed off, leaving Hagrid, sitting alone in the fairy lit courtyard, ignoring the snogging couples around him. Vowing to talk to Hagrid tomorrow, Harry turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this! I think I just got a bit lazy. Anyway, I'll try and make this chapter as long as I possibly can.**

**Oh my gosh! I just heard that J.K. Rowling might be releasing a new Harry Potter book! Like a prequel of sorts. Apparently it's the different back stories of the celebrities, I so hope that this isn't a rumour! If you want the link to where I found it, I can send you it through PM.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

The rain drove down in sheets, washing away the sludgy snow and making everything slippery with hard ice. A thick fog had descended upon Hogwarts, leaving the inhabitants to huddle up inside for warmth. The day before the second task found Harry huddled in the library with a huge stack of books, Ron and Hermione either side of him.

Over the weeks, he spent every minute of his spare time, huddled in the library or a corner of the common room, leafing through thick tomes of books, desperately trying to find a way to breathe underwater. Ron had suggested aqualungs but Hermione had stamped that suggestion into the ground, stating that as muggle technology, they would not work in the Hogwarts grounds.

With only one day remaining, Harry was despairing. He was desperately rifling through a thick book on sea creatures named_ 'Creatures of the Deep by Rowlanda Pillison'_ . The only useful information that had come from that book was the mating habits of a grindylow. Hermione sighed from next to him, slamming a huge tome down on the table, alarming the surrounding people.

"There's nothing!" said Hermione, leaning back and running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"There's got to be something!" Ron burst out, looking almost as stressed as Harry felt.

"Well if not I'll just have to go down and say I can't take part." said Harry, feeling sick at the very thought.

He'd only managed to get people to stop glaring at him everywhere he went and wimping out of the second task couldn't help his already fragile reputation. Though maybe then they'd believe that he didn't enter his name. The thought of the stick he'd receive from the Slytherins made him feel sick, he couldn't give up.

"Ah ickle Ronniekins. McGonagall is looking for you. You too Hermy pants." said Fred Weasley, emerging from behind a bookcase, George hovering behind him.

Harry froze, horrified. Had the teachers noticed how much Ron and Hermione had been helping him? Would they be expelled? Shaking slightly, he turned to Fred and George, both of whom were helping Ron and Hermione stack the books back on the shelves, under the cold glares of Madam Pince.

"Did she say what for?" Harry called as the trio made to leave the library.

"'Fraid not, I wouldn't worry too much. Ol' Kitty Cat McGonagall is a big softy at heart." said George reassuringly.

Soon, he was the only person in the library, becoming increasingly stressed as the hours ticked by and the sky outside gradually darkened. He must have looked a right state, with ink splattered on his nose and his hair standing on end. A creak from in front of him had Harry looking up from a book on Mediterranean plant life.

"Oh hey Neville." said Harry sullenly, closing the book with a snap and rubbing his hands with his face.

"Still working on that clue?" said Neville sympathetically, sitting down opposite Harry.

"Yeah, er Neville is there any reason why you are out past curfew?" said Harry curiously.

"I came to find you actually, I think I can help you with your task." said Neville, blushing slightly.

Harry sat up a little straighter, eyeing Neville curiously. What on earth could Neville do to help Harry out? He met Neville's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and something else that he couldn't quite place.

"What is it?" he said quickly, not daring to hope.

"I'd suggest gillyweed. It'll give you at least an hour and allows you to breathe underwater." said Neville, adopting that passionate look that he always did when he talked about plants.

"Great thanks Neville! Where can I get it?" said Harry, sitting up even straighter.

"Erm well, it's really quite rare. I, well I had to steal it." said Neville, bringing out a bundle of what looked like rat tails from his robe pocket and handing it to Harry.

Harry took it, trying not to feel disgusted at the slimy plant and shot a grateful look at Neville, who looked guilty. He pocketed it and began putting the books back on the shelf, relieved to find a break from studying. He was now more confident than he had been in weeks, though the task wouldn't be without difficulty, it would certainly be easier now that he had a way to breathe underwater.

Grabbing his cloak from the back of his chair, Harry followed Neville out of the library, careful not to make a sound and get caught by Filch, not particularly wanting to engage in a night time chase around Hogwarts. It was with great relief, that Harry and Neville arrived at Gryffindor tower in one piece, Neville retreating to bed and Harry curling up in front of the fire, knowing that trying to sleep would be fruitless.

He stared into the now empty fireplace, just thinking. He felt like he'd done nothing but think just recently, about Ginny, about the tournament and whether he would make it through the other end alive, and the quite often terrifying forages into Voldemorts mind, because even though he hadn't been told so, Harry assumed that it must have been Voldemorts thoughts he was seeing as opposed to normal dreams.

His mind drifted to the second task, in approximately six hours, he would be swimming in the lake, trying to retrieve whatever had been taken from him and get back in an hour. The thought made him feel quite sick, he was only fourteen after all and he was going up against people with three more years training under their belts, he didn't see his triumph with the dragon as skull but more to do with luck and adrenaline.

He curled up on the sofa, head resting on the arm as his eyes drifted closed, sending him into the welcoming realm of his subconscious.

-xxx-

No sooner than his head had hit the proverbial pillow, or so it seemed, he was being poked in the face, while someone was trying to rouse him. He sat up abruptly, knocking an empty ink pot to the floor, where it shattered on impact. Harry found himself nose to nose with Dobby, who was wringing his hands nervously.

"Mr Harry Potter Sir. You needs to get down to the lake and rescue your wheezy." said Dobby, eyes wide and anxious.

"My wheezy?" said Harry curiously, standing up and stretching.

"Your wheezy, Harry Potters friend." said Dobby, using his hands to elaborate.

Surely he didn't mean? Harry felt as if he'd been doused in ice water as realisation hit him, the thing that he would miss the most was Ron, his best friend. Breaking into a run, Harry forgot to thank Dobby as he raced through the corridors, not stopping, even when he had a snitch as he raced through the boggy grounds, coming to a splashing halt besides the lake, where the whole school, Dumbledore and the judges were converged.

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Harry gasped, standing with the other champions and turning to Dumbledore.

"Not at all my dear boy. Get into position, the task is to start momentarily." said Dumbledore, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Hastily, Harry took off his robes, so that he was in a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt. Shivering as the cold air hit him, Harry walked shakily to the lake shore, standing a little way away from Krum, who looked slightly green with nerves and was muttering to himself, further down the line, Fleur and Cedric didn't look much better. Cedric shot him an encouraging smile, which he returned before turning to face the lake, suddenly realising how big it was.

"The task will begin momentarily. Your task is simple, retrieve your hostage and return within the time limit. The first champion back wins," Dumbledore boomed, voice magically magnified.

A shrill whistle blew and the three champions, minus Harry dived into the water, looking like professional swimmers. Harry pulled the gillyweed out of his pocket and rammed it into his mouth, chewing furiously. He waded into the water, waiting for something to happen. For several moments, nothing happened and he could vaguely hear people laughing.

Suddenly, it felt as if a pillow had been clamped over his face, making it impossible to breathe. A burning pain erupted in his neck and he reached his hands up, feeling shocked when he felt gills there. Without another thought, Harry dived into the icy water, pleasantly surprised when it didn't feel as cold as it had done.

Harry propelled himself forwards, peeping through the gloom, jumping whenever he saw a shadow or water disturbance. He half expected for the giant squid to come along and eat him, but thankfully, it did not. On and on he swam, eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom around him, ears pricked for the slightest sound. Something grabbed his ankle, pulling him down to the depths of the lake.

Harry whirled around, wand in hand and blanched when he saw that a grindylow had got hold of his ankle and was trying to pull him down. Hoping that it would work, Harry pointed his wand at the grindylow and tried the first spell that came to mind.

"Releashio."

Instead of words, bubbles came out but it seemed to have done the job, an angry, red burn erupted on the grindylows face, causing it to drop Harry with a howl of pain. Harry quickly swam away, feeling slightly guilty at causing creature pain but he had no choice but to. The silence seemed to press in on him from all sides as he pushed himself through the lake, mentally calculating how long he'd been under water for.

"I'd go that way if I were you." Harry jumped and whirled round, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Myrtle, floating along casually.

"Thanks Myrtle." Harry called, swimming the way she had pointed.

At first, Harry thought that maybe Myrtle had been having him on but soon, Harry could make out the faint sound of music, making the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. He swam on and on, emerging in what was unmistakably, a merpeople village. He swam past the odd houses, giving the grindylows tethered outside a wide berth as he pushed himself towards the music, which was slowly getting louder. Giving himself one final push, Harry rounded a corner and was met with a sight that made his heart stop.

Tethered to a statue, was Ron, head lolling as he slept. Next to him, was Hermione who's head was resting on the shoulder of Cho Chang, next to Cho, was a little girl with silvery blonde hair who had to be Fleur Delacours sister. Diving to the lake bed, Harry grabbed a jagged rock and began hacking at the ropes binding Ron. Finally, the ropes frayed and Ron floated free, floating eerily in one spot.

Harry looked around, on the search for the other champions. Becoming exceedingly desperate when the other champions showed no sign of coming. Harry grabbed the rock again and moved towards Hermione, making to hack at her ropes. He was stopped however, by a large and brutish merman stopping in front of him, pitchfork in hand.

"She's my friend too." Harry tried to say.

The merman shook his head "You take your own hostage only."

Harry could have screamed but to his great relief, Krum with a shark head, came swimming towards him, biting at the roped binding Hermiones ankles. He looked once at Harry, grabbed Hermione round the waist and then swam away. Not long after, Cedric came into view, with a bubble over his head.

He nodded at Harry and tried to untie the ropes that bound Cho to the statue, they were tied fast however. Harry tapped Cedric on the shoulder and handed him the rock, pointing to it and then the ropes. Cedric nodded in gratitude and hacked at the ropes. Within minutes, Cho was free and only Fleurs hostage remained. Harry peeped through the gloom, hoping to catch sight of Fleur.

As the minutes ticked by, it became exceedingly obvious that Fleur wasn't coming. Acting on a moments indecision, Harry swam towards the little girl, pulling his wand out when the merpeople tried to stop him. In one fluid movement, the little girl was free and he was pulling both her and Ron to shore, noting how difficult it was becoming to breathe and kick his legs.

His muscles screamed in protest as he kicked towards the surface, being dragged backwards slightly by the weight of Ron and Fleurs sister. Nonetheless, he plowed on, trying not to think of what would happen if the gillyweed ran out before he broke the surface. He was just starting to see light when something grabbed him on the ankle. Whirling around, Harry was horrified to see a grindylow holding onto his ankle, trying to pull him down while more swam towards him. He thrashed and kicked, Ron and Fleurss sisters heads bobbing like sinister marionettes. He let go of them, knowing they'd float towards the surface and continued to kick, trying to fihgt the grip that the grindylows had on his ankles, slowly pulling him downwards.

He tried his best to escape but a combination of lack of sleep and the fact that his gills were dissappearing, had him weakening, fighting the darkness that was pressing in on him from all sides. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle and a bright light. He gasped as his head broke the surface of the lake, lungs taking in glorious oxygen.

Drowsily, Harry slumped against the chest of the person holding him and allowed himself to be dragged back to dry land where he was instantly attacked by a pile of thick blankets and an irate Madame Pomfrey, who tipped pepper up potion down his throat. He shivered violently, despite the steam poutring from his ears and winced as he heard Madame Pomfrey bark orders at someone.

"Mr Black, press him to your chest, he needs body heat or he'll get hypothermia."

He immediately found himself pressed up against Sirius' warm chest, the shivers slowly dissipating as Sirius' body heat seeped through his cold skin.

"Where's Ron?" he mumbled, teeth chattering.

"Ron's just fine and so is the little girl." Sirius said, knowing that Harry would want to know about his damsel in distress.

He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that they had managed to reach the surface and then a horrible thought occurred to him.

"Oh Merlin, I've failed the task." said Harry, trying to disentangle himself from the pile of blankets.

Sirius pulled away and smiled at him, shaking his head.

"Actually no, my little Mini-Marauder, Dumbledore thinks that you rescuing both hostages 'Moral Fibre and well, you'll see." said Sirius, grinning slightly.

Sure enough, Harry sat stunned as Dumbledore stood up and announced the scores aloud, putting Harry in joint first place with Cedric. Harry sat amongst the tumultuous applause and cheers, hardly daring to believe his luck. Hermione and Ron rushed over to him, knocking him over with the force that they hugged him.

Fleur swept up to him, kissing him all over his face and giving him a rib cracking hug.

"You saved 'Er life I am so gra'ful." Fleur gushed, kissing him on both cheeks again.

Harry blushed, trying to ignore the sniggers coming from Sirius, Ron and Hermione. After kissing Ron on the cheek, this time Hermione glared daggers at her, Fleur swept away, hugging the life out of her sister.

On the walk back up t the castle, still wrapped up in his blankets on Madame Pomfreys insistence, flanked by Ron, Hermione and Sirius, Harry smiled. He didn;y know why but it was the happiest he'd felt in a long time, since Sirius had taken guardianship over him. The smile slid off his face as he thought it couldn't last, it never did.

**This chapter officially sucks! I promise you next chapter will be better and longer. I just had to get at update out for you guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**It's been so long! I am so sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Warning: Contains gore and extreme violence. Oh, and swearing. If you are of a nervous disposition, skip up until the line break.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sirius paced agitatedly, how was he supposed to tell Harry something like that? The Dursleys might have abused and neglected him but they were still the only family he'd had until he met Sirius. How was he supposed to tell a fourteen year old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders that his relatives had been murdered by Death Eaters. Not just murdered, tortured.

Death Eaters had stormed Number Four, Privet Drive and tortured and killed Harry's aunt and cousin. Dumbledore had no idea what they wanted and he probably wouldn't find out. He'd been alerted to a death eater attack in Surrey and had hastened there immediately, Sirius accompanying him. What he saw, would haunt him forever. Petunia lay in the hallway, limbs bent at odd angles, neck snapped with her eyes almost gouged out, her teeth (still in her mouth) were embedded in the staircase. Obviously, she had bitten down in her agony when the Death Eaters had tortured her.

Blood pooled around her and she was quite clearly dead. The house was in ruins, almost falling down around their feet, the door was blown off it's hinges and there were scorch marks on the walls and ceiling from misfired spells. The overwhelming stench of death and burnt flesh had filled their nostrils, making them retch.

The stairs were almost blown apart but Sirius and Dumbledore managed to get up the stairs. The sight that met them actually made Sirius vomit and Dumbledore lean heavily against the wall, tears escaping his closed eyelids. Dudley Dursley had been put on a rehabilitation programme to become a better person. He had improved drastically through it and had even expressed his regret at having treated Harry so badly, through secret letters to Dumbledore himself.

Now, he lay – body almost unrecognisable. His face was burnt and melted, the rest of his body burnt beyond recognition. The bastards had burnt him alive, his face was twisted in pain and extreme fear. That image would forever be burnt into their retinas. The upstairs was burnt and blackened, the wallpaper had melted from the walls from the heat and all of the photos had been broken and ripped.

Broken glass and blood covered every inch of the upstairs, reminiscent of an 80's slasher movie. The smell of death, fear and burnt flesh became too much and Sirius had fled, Dumbledore following after. The Aurors had shown up and delivered memory charms to muggles who had crowded around to assess the damage on the house, which reminded Sirius forcefully of Godric's Hollow that fateful Halloween. Muggle repelling charms were put up and the bodies were removed.

Sirius had also received word that Vernon- Harry's uncle, had also been murdered. Death Eaters had somehow managed to find where he was incarcerated and tortured and killed him. Other inmates, guards and wardens had also been murdered.

Vernon was found in his cell, covered in blood with a large slash in his throat, going from ear to ear with the words 'nonce' carved into his forehead. His bones were shattered and his fingers had been cut off. If it weren't for the dead inmates, and guards, they would have just put it down to revengeful inmates killing another sex-offender but the evidence of magic in the cell had been overwhelming.

Like at Privet Drive, the bodies had been disposed of, memory charms had been performed and the evidence of a struggle had been cleared away. How was Sirius supposed to tell Harry something like this? Abusers or not, Harry would be full of self hatred that people had been murdered in connection to him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sirius felt sick with nerves as Harry sidled into his quarters, peering curiously at a pale Sirius. He shrugged off his cloak and draped it over the arm of the sofa, coming to stand in front of Sirius. He put his hand on his godfathers arm. The man was shaking.

"Sirius? What's happened? Is it Remus?" Harry asked, heart clenching with fear.

"No, no. Remus is fine. Sit down, I need to tell you something,"

Nervously, Harry did as he was told, sitting down on the sofa next to Sirius. Sirius turned to face Harry and took both of his hands in his larger, calloused hands.

"Harry, there's no easy way to tell you this. Death Eaters, they uh,-" Sirius took a deep breath and looked into Harry's frightened green eyes.

"Your relatives were killed Harry. I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do," Sirius said quietly, watching as Harry's face slackened with horror.

"All of them? Even Dudley?" Harry asked, feeling nauseous.

Sirius swallowed. "Yes, they managed to find out where your aunt and cousin lived and where your uncle was incarcerated."

Harry didn't speak. He was overwhelmed with horror. The Dursleys had mistreated and abused him for thirteen years – but he didn't want them to die. In Harry's eyes, nobody deserved to die, the exception being Voldemort. If Vernon had been in prison then that meant more innocent people must have died. People who were fathers, brothers and uncles. Regardless of their crimes, it wasn't fair that they had been mercilessly killed. All for the sole purpose of killing his uncle.

Breathing and swallowing were suddenly becoming difficult, he felt trapped, the room was spinning. His heart thudded as he began to hyperventilate and black spots appeared in his vision. Sirius, seeing that Harry was in the state of a panic attack, grabbed Harry's hand and cupped them to his face.

"Breathe Harry," Sirius soothed, keeping Harry's hands held up to his face.

Harry tried but still could not get enough air in. he tried to wrench his hands away but Sirius held firm, murmuring soothing words.

Slowly, his surroundings came back to him, his breathing eased and he found himself staring into Sirius' concerned face. He dropped his hands to his lap, still trembling and leant back against the sofa.

"Were, were they in pain? What I mean to say is, were they tortured." Harry asked, dreading the answer.

Sirius knew that he couldn't tell Harry what the muggles had been subjected to, it was too disgusting, too horrific for the young teen to know. He also didn't need to know that other people had been murdered. This was a time when the truth wasn't needed.

"No Harry, it was quick and painless," Sirius lied, vowing that Harry must never find out the truth.

Harry sighed with relief and slumped back against the cushions, still feeling shaky. He suddenly felt exhausted, like he could sleep forever.

"I'm so tired," he mumbled.

"Sleep then, I'm right here." Sirius whispered, thanking Merlin that it was Sunday.

Harry nodded gratefully and laid diagonally across the sofa, resting his head in Sirius' lap, feeling thoroughly exhausted with the days proceedings. He was asleep within minutes, Sirius running his hands through his messy hair. The door opened and Remus stepped in, looking tired and drained.

He smiled sadly at Sirius and sat on the armchair next to the sofa, watching Harry sleep.

"How'd he take it?" Remus asked, leaning forwards so that his hands were resting on his knees.

"He had a panic attack. Which is to be expected, but I think he's still in shock," Sirius sighed.

"Of course it is. Regardless of what they did to him, Harry is still human. It must come as a great shock to him." Remus said wisely.

"Do you think he'll mourn them?" Sirius asked, looking sick at the very thought.

"I doubt it Sirius. There was just too much hatred and negativity between them. What they did to Harry was unforgivable. But knowing Harry, he'll think it's his fault." Remus said wisely.

"I know I shouldn't say this. But I'm glad they're dead, Harry is free and those monsters are gone. But innocent people died," Sirius said, scrubbing his hands with his face.

"That's what Death Eaters do. They don't care if other people get killed. You know that,"

"But why? That's what I don't get. They knew that Harry was at Hogwarts. they didn't exactly need to find out where he is. I can't see it being a random attack somehow," Sirius said, his brain hurting with the mystery behind the attack.

"Oh there's no doubt that it was contrived. This is the Death Eaters we are talking about here. And as for why? I have no idea, there must be many reasons," Remus surmised.

"Despite what they've done – I can't get the image of what was done to them out of my head. They burnt the boy alive! No living thing deserves to be treated like that. With the exception of Harry's uncle of course." Sirius said, rubbing his sore head.

"I can sympathise with you Sirius, I really can. But please put it from your head. You've been through enough without adding this to your list of troubles," Remus pleaded, leaning forwards and putting his hand on Sirius' forearm.

"I'm trying, I really am," Sirius said tiredly, " From now on, I'm going to do what's best for Harry. Consequences be damned."

"I don't doubt that one bit Sirius," Remus said, leaning back and smirking at his best friend.

* * *

Spring was on it's way. The grounds were bathed in the weak, warm sunlight that was common at the end of February and Mid-March. Birds sung earlier and Hagrid could be heard celebrating after a unicorn foal was born on the edge of the forbidden forest. Blossom started growing on the trees and the cold edge to the air had all but dissipated.

It had been two weeks since Harry was delivered the news of the demise of the Dursleys and he was slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as Harry Potter could be. Once the shock and guilt had worn off, Harry felt a strange sense of relief. He would never have to be scared to go out in public for fear of bumping into Petunia or Vernon. He was sad that Dudley had been caught in the crossfire, no matter what the young teen had done – he did not deserve to be killed. He'd stood on the sidelines and watched as Vernon beat Harry and engaged in 'Harry hunting' but a small part of Harry told him that Dudley had been conditioned to be that way by his parents. Now, Dudley would never have the chance to become a man. A real man.

Harry didn't have much time to dwell on it. March was drawing to a close and as it did so – the third task was drawing ever closer – with it, bringing back Harry's nerves. Hermione had written him a list of offensive and defensive spells that he should learn, as had Sirius and Remus. So far, he'd mastered the impediment jinx and bombardo (The blasting curse), the point me charm and the stunning charm.

Late one Friday evening, found him in Sirius' quarters, growling in frustration as he struggled to master the different types of shield charms Sirius had told Harry about.

"Remember, there are different types of shield charms. There's protego – which forms an invisible barrier but it cannot block the unforgivables. There's Contengo, which forms a wraparound barrier, it's hard to maintain and is visible, making it easier to break. Then there's Obex – which forms a lead barrier from the earth itself, it absorbs the curses and sends them back to your opponent, this takes the most power so we'll try that one today," Sirius said, taking a deep breath after his mini lecture.

"Got it, let's practice again," Harry said, running his hands through his sweaty hair and taking his position in the middle of the room, where Sirius had cleared a space.

Sirius grinned proudly at Harry and took his place in the middle of the room, wand pointed directly at Harry. Harry held his wand out in front of him, stood in the defensive stance that Sirius had taught him.

"Rictumsempra!" the curse shot from Sirius' wand, heading straight for Harry.

He decided to use Obex, the lead shield. So, as Sirius had taught him, Harry focused his magic on creating a lead shield, imagining it forming from the ground.

"Obex!"

There was a loud rumbling and a large, black shield erupted from the ground, absorbing the curse and sending it back to Sirius who didn't have time to dodge it and was hit with his own curse. The shield shattered and disappeared. Sirius was bent double with laughter as the tickling curse took hold. Grinning, Harry ended the curse and flopped on the sofa, thoroughly exhausted.

"Excellent Harry! You've got this task in the bag. Another few practice sessions and you should have the shield charm perfected." Sirius smiled, flopping down next to Harry.

Harry grinned sheepishly. Since the second task, he'd been learning a mixture of wizard and muggle techniques. Every Sunday afternoon, Remus would teach him muggle fighting, how to dodge and block physical attacks. So far, he had learnt defensive stances, dodges and blocks.

With Hermione, he had learnt various curses and hexes that she thought would help with the third task. Harry felt less nervous knowing that he wouldn't be running into the third task blindly.

"Hey Sirius?" Harry said slowly.

"Yes Harry dearest?" Sirius teased, grinning as he turned to his mischievous looking godson.

"You have something on your top," said Harry, pointing to a spot on Sirius' T-shirt.

Raising his eyebrows, Sirius looked down, earning him a flick on the nose from Harry. The room went quiet as Sirius felt his sore nose. He grinned and jumped up, grabbing Harry around the waist and throwing him on his shoulder.

"Hey Sirius put me down!" Harry gasped, smacking Sirius on the back, face going bright red.

"Oh no, godson of mine. You've just tricked a trickster, you must pay," Sirius grinned, dropping Harry on the sofa and proceeding to tickle him.

Harry gasped and screamed, trying desperately to wriggle away from Sirius but it was no use, Sirius continued to tickle him. He turned his head to the side and screamed loudly. The door burst open and Remus burst in. Grinning evilly to himself, Harry ran to Remus, wrapping his arms around his waist and pretending to cry.

Sirius' jaw dropped at Harry's cunning and got to his feet, rumpling his hair. Remus had his arms around Harry and was glaring at Sirius. Oh Merlin, Harry was good, he'd got the wrong end of the stick. Harry's body was shaking with what looked like sobs but was actually laughter.

"What did you do to him?" Remus said accusingly.

Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing loudly and pulled away from Remus, leaning against the wall as tears of mirth rolled down his face.

"You...actually...believed." Harry gasped, clutching his sides and laughing at Remus' thunderstruck expression.

"Why you little monster!" Remus exclaimed, making a dive for Harry.

Harry ducked out of the way, causing Remus to run into the wall. Sirius snorted and helped Remus to chase Harry around the astronomy tower. Harry dove for the door, wrenching it open and sprinting down the stairs, out in to the corridor, Sirius and Remus following behind him.

He was so preoccupied with running that he ran full pelt into someone, gong flying backwards and landing on the floor with a loud thump. Remus and Sirius had stopped behind him. Harry looked up into the eyes of someone that he would not have expected to see.

* * *

**And this is the end of chapter whatever chapter this is! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Feel free to point out any mistakes!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, this is the penultimate chapter. One more after this, Enjoy! Hold on to your hats, it's going to be a long one! There will be a sequel eventually but not for a while yet. Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves follows etc.**

**There is one swear word, and quite a bit of violence.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time on this story; I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Third Task was upon them, while the rest of the school was caught in the grips of exam fever; Harry was feverishly practising spells like his life depended on it. He had one more day to practice his spells and curses before he stepped into the maze. His stomach lurched with nerves as he thought of the maze, he never had been brilliant at directions.

Just last week, Harry had been introduced to the third and final task. A maze! He was rather perturbed because it seemed ridiculously easy, a maze of all things. He'd imagined that he would have to wrestle a troll or a rabid hippogriff. No, this was much better. Of course, being Harry Potter, things never go smoothly. As he'd been walking back to the castle – a rustling in the trees had caught his attention.

Barty Crouch Sr had staggered from the trees, looking utterly mad and talking to himself. It seemed as if he was past coherent thought and speech, something which freaked Harry out quite a lot. He had rushed off to the castle to fetch Dumbledore – but on his return – Crouch had disappeared. They had conducted a search but had come up with nothing – Crouch had disappeared from the face of the earth (or Hogwarts)

Not only that, but he had run into Fudge, the Minister for Magic. He was rather surprised that he was at Hogwarts and even more surprised that he was at Hogwarts to see Harry. Fudge had wanted to talk about his guardianship with Sirius, if he was treating him well. Harry felt rather angry at that, it was like he was trying to catch Sirius out on something.

Of course, Sirius had brushed it under the carpet. He didn't care what the minister thought, Harry was his godson and he was staying in his care. Remus, surprisingly had been the most angry. It had taken all of Sirius' willpower not to let the man to go and hex the bent politician to smithereens. Though it would have been amusing to see how Fudge would cope with an angry werewolf.

His heart skipped a beat and his stomach contracted with nerves as he thought about the task. How on earth was he supposed to remember all the spells? There was about a hundred on that list!

He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and flopped down on the sofa, sighing dramatically. Sirius grinned behind his hands as he handed Harry a cup of tea. Typical teenager.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow? Do you feel prepared?" said Sirius, suddenly serious.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

"As I'll ever be, I just want tomorrow to be over and done with,"

Sirius nodded his understanding. He did too, he just wanted Harry to get out of that maze alive and unscathed. There was an uneasy feeling hovering in the back of the brain, telling him that something would go wrong. He shook away his worry, Harry would be fine. Dumbledore would have ensured that the maze was safe.

"You'll do fine. Remus and I have faith in you. Remember, it doesn't matter if you don't win. If you feel threatened in any way – send up red sparks,"

"I know Sirius, I'll be fine," said Harry, biting his lip nervously.

"I tell you what. When all this is over, we'll go on holiday. You, me and Remus. Would you like that?"

Harry was brought up short. He'd never been on holiday before, he couldn't help the small bubble of childlike excitement that erupted inside of him at Sirius' words. He nodded eagerly.

"That would be great. I've never been on holiday before!"

Sirius scowled but said nothing. A small part of him was glad that the Dursleys were dead. How could anyone treat his godson that way? What was there about Harry to dislike. Of course, the abuse had been spawned from Petunia's jealousy of Lily.

Lily had told him that before coming to Hogwarts – her and Petunia had been close. They had their arguments but they always stuck together. Then, Lily met Severus Snape and that was when the jealousy had started. They had drifted apart and then when Lily had got her Hogwarts letter – Petunia had severed ties altogether. Sirius couldn't help but wonder than if Petunia had gone to Hogwarts as well – things would have been different.

The thought of Harry having a bad childhood made him sick with sadness and guilt. He knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't his fault, Pettigrew had tricked them all, Sirius had been half insane with grief and anger and hadn't been thinking straight. But another part of him; a more pessimistic part, blamed himself wholeheartedly.

Harry's smaller hand on his elbow jerked him out of his cogitation. He looked into the concerned green eyes and immediately felt guilty, Harry must have been trying to get his attention for quite some time.

He smiled weakly at Harry, the muscles in his face stretching with the effort.

"Sorry about that Harry, got lost in thought," said Sirius distractedly.

Harry said nothing, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling as the shadows grew longer and moved across the ceiling as the sun started to set. His stomach gave a nervous lurch as he remembered that the final task was just hours away. Sitting up, he turned to Sirius, who was deep in thought again.

"Er, Sirius?" Harry said slowly, shaking his arm.

Sirius snorted slightly and turned to Harry, fixing a forced smile upon his face.

"Yes, Harry?" he said quietly.

"I, er, I need to go. It's the Third Task tomorrow and I need to get some sleep,"

Sirius nodded. "Of course, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, Harry, I love you no matter what happens in there,"

Sirius watched the door that Harry had just left through for quite some time. He was too agitated and lost in thought to even consider sleep. He felt like a wind up toy, ready to blow at any minute. He was having serious misgivings about Harry competing in the Third Task. Something told him that things were going to go horribly wrong. He didn't know what it was, but it was taking all of his willpower not to march down to Dumbledore's office and demand that Harry be withdrawn. Instead, he settled for praying and hoping that Harry would come out of that maze alive.

* * *

The morning of the Third Task dawned bright and early. Too bright, too early. Blazing sunlight attacked Harry's eyelids as he tried to catch an extra hour. He groaned and pulled his covers over his face, he wasn't ready for this. His stomach churned and his heart fluttered with dread. He felt that if he tried to get up – his legs would buckle and he would go crashing to the floor.

When the heat of his covers became too much and Harry felt like he would vomit, he clambered shakily out of bed and began to get dressed, missing the trouser holes several times – such was the extent of his nerves.

In just a few hours time, he would be stepping into the unknown. Despite the many spells that he had learned over the months, Harry felt more unprepared than ever, it was taking all of his strength not to vomit everywhere. He clenched his lips together as he moved down to the common room, sitting in his usual seat, head bent forward as he became lost in thought.

He was brooding too much on the task and he knew it. He knew that he shouldn't worry too much, Sirius and Remus didn't expect him to win, nobody did. He was only fourteen at the end of the day, he was going against people with three years extra training. Cedric had given him plenty of encouragement and advice, for which he was grateful.

Almost on instinct, his mind drifted to Ginny. A small smile spread over his face at her name. She helped him to relax rather a lot. After the disastrous Yule Ball date, Ginny had apologised profusely, close to the point of begging, she had even broken down in tears. Harry consoled her, after all, she was only thirteen, she didn't really know any better.

Harry's feelings for Ginny were completely platonic, he harboured no romantic feelings towards her, however that was not to say that he didn't think she was pretty. Over the weeks, they had got rather close, almost as close as he and Ron and Hermione were.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or she as the case may be. Ginny had just barreled into the room and engulfed him into a bone breaking hug, her red hair falling onto his shoulder. Harry chuckled in spite of himself and pulled back.

"Hey Gin," he mumbled, laying back and grinning softly at Ginny.

"How're you feeling? You know, about the tournament?" Ginny whispered.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. In all honesty, he was terrified – he couldn't stop the small tremors that ran through his body or the fine sheen of sweat that had settled itself over his brow, making him feel slightly feverish. He'd never felt this scared before, not even when he'd confronted possessed teachers, gargantuan snakes that could kill with a single stare, werewolves, dementors and convicts that were supposedly after his blood. No, this seemed much more real and frightening.

"You'll be fine you know?" Ginny said gently, when Harry didn't answer.

Harry nodded listlessly. Ginny was probably right, he'd got past dragons, murderous grindylows and merpeople for goodness sake! A maze should be a piece of cake. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly when Ron came barging into the room, yawning loudly, Hermione snorting under her breath at her boyfriends behaviour.

"Good morning !" Ron called cheerfully.

Harry tilted his head in confusion, what on earth had got to Ron? He turned, frowning to Hermione – who just shook her head exasperatedly and smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Harry asked incredulously.

How could anyone be so cheerful today? When he was going into the maze, which was sure to be exceedingly difficult. He shook himself out of his thoughts, his mind was running round in circles today. Every time he managed to reassure himself, he would cast his mind back to the task and start worrying about it all over again.

"Oh nothing," Ron said blushing, rubbing his neck bashfully.

To his great surprise, Hermione blushed crimson and refused to meet his eyes. A small grin slid over his face, oh this was going to be fun. He followed Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall, the smell of food permeating his senses and making him feel as if he was about to retch.

The smell was almost overwhelming once they entered the hall. It was packed to the rafters today, students were rushing from table to table, chatting excitedly with their friends – only one topic of conversation on his lips.

"Come on, Harry, you have to eat something." said Hermione concernedly, wafting a piece of toast under his nose.

He nodded wordlessly and took the toast, taking slow, deliberate bites. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous, it was as though somebody had released a load of flutterblooms within his lower intestine and they were fighting to get out.

He felt a warm hand upon his shoulder and looked into Hermione's warm, brown eyes. They sparkled with concern and reassurance.

"You'll be fine Harry. I promise," she said gently.

Harry nodded, throat constricting as he saw McGonagall approaching him, looking rather harried.

"Ah, Potter, good, you're up. The champions' families are waiting for them in the chamber. Finish your breakfast and then you can go and see them," said McGonagall, softening her usual brisk tone slightly.

Harry nodded wordlessly, dropping his toast and jumping to his feet. He watched McGonagall go, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Listen, guys. I'll see you later," he said nervously, voice wavering.

"See you Harry, good luck!" Hermione said brightly, standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

Harry found himself blushing as he walked away, feeling the place that Hermione had kissed. He was rather stunned, she'd never shown that level of affection before. Of course, there was the odd bone-breaking hug that could put Mrs Weasley to shame but she was usually rather composed and stoic. She must really be worried.

Harry's footsteps echoed loudly on the cold tiles as he approached the chamber. His stomach was contracting with nerves and his mouth was dry. Shakily, Harry pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside.

The room was warm and inviting. In the corner, Fleur chatted away in rapid French to whom Harry only assumed to be her mother and father. His eyes scanned past Viktor and his family, searching for Sirius – or even Remus. He didn't spot them right away but then a loud shriek caught his eye and a pink blur slammed into him.

Chuckling, Harry hugged Tonks back. Her and Remus had really hit it off, one could never be seen without the other. Sirius and Remus approached, grinning widely at Harry's uncomfortable expression.

"Hey there, Harry," Remus grinned, pulling him into a one-armed embrace.

"Hey, Remus." Harry said shyly, leaning into the man's warmth.

"You nervous?" Remus asked, peering critically at Harry's pale complexion.

"Shitting bricks," said Harry, forgetting himself for a moment.

"Language, Harry," Sirius chastised, yanking him into a hug that seemed to cut off his circulation.

"Sorry, but it's the truth," Harry said cheekily.

They spent the rest of the morning wandering about the grounds, talking about the impending task and trying to reassure each other that the task would go well. At lunchtime, Ron and Hermione joined them, carrying a stack of sandwiches. As he talked to Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus – Harry felt his worry drain away a little. Indeed, he felt that he would be able to go into the maze with a clear head.

At half-past three, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry's nerves came back with a vengeance, after dinner – that would be it – the task would be upon him. He swallowed nervously as he sat between Sirius and Remus, hands shaking as he reached for the jug of pumpkin juice

Sirius reached out and took Harry's hand in his, stroking the knuckles gently.

"You'll be fine, Harry," he whispered. "Have faith."

"Yeah, but what if something happens in there, Sirius? What if I can't do it? I don't want to disappoint anyone!"

Sirius' heart broke for Harry. It was as if he had something to prove, that he had to live up to his super-talented-super-hero-always-saves-the-day-reputation. It sickened Sirius to think that Harry was so insecure that he had to be putting his life into danger or completing seemingly impossible tasks to feel good about himself.

"I believe in you. Remus believes in you. It's not about winning, Harry. Please believe me," Sirius begged.

He implored Harry to see, to see that it didn't matter if he didn't win. It didn't matter, as long as he came out of that maze alive and unharmed.

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just forget sometimes."

"I know you do. But you need to remember," said Sirius, smiling slightly.

Remus, who had been listening to the conversation – smiled. Sirius and Harry were so good for each other. Harry had brought out the mature, responsible side of Sirius and Sirius had brought out the playful, open side of Harry. It was a good combination. Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as McGonagall approached the table, looking rather pale.

"Potter," she said. "It's time.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth outside the maze, trying to ignore the cheers and jeers of the Hogwarts students and the jaunty music of the Hogwarts Frog Choir He felt as if he opened his mouth, he would vomit and the situation was already bad enough without adding embarrassing himself to the mix. He was barely listening as the champions were gathered in a circle and told in which order they would enter. It would be Harry first, then Cedric, then Viktor and finally, Fleur.

His heart jumped into his mouth as he was placed at the mouth of the maze. He clutched his wand tightly in his pocket and tried not to tremble to violently, he didn't want people to think that he was weak, he had an image to keep up.

Dumbledore suddenly spoke up, causing Harry to jump out of his skin.

"The task will begin momentarily. However, before I begin. I have a set of rules I wish to notify you of. Please note, that should you find yourself in any danger or unable to complete the task – send up red sparks and somebody will come and get you. Whomever reaches the cup first will be named champion of the Triwizard Tournament. When you touch the cup, you will be transported to the foot of the maze."

Dumbledore paused, ensuring that everybody was listening before continuing.

"Harry, you will enter first,followed by Mr Diggory and then Mr Krum,followed by Miss Delacour. Good luck champions."

A shrill whistle cut through the clearing, jarring Harry's already jangled nerves. Swallowing nervously, he stepped into the maze. The sound of the crowds, the band and the muttering of the teachers was drowned out the moment he entered the maze. His nerves flew away the moment he had stepped inside.

_You can do this! You've done two already, come on._

Tentatively, almost cautiously, Harry stepped forwards, wand held high in his hand. There was a junction, he could either choose left or right. Taking a deep, decisive breath, Harry turned right,lighting his wand as he did so.

The lack of obstacles was starting to unnerve Harry, he'd been in the maze for well over an hour and had come across nothing. Shouldn't there be loads of obstacles? It was rather disconcerting. Nonetheless, he was on his toes, ready to defend himself if need be.

A loud crash and a bright flash of light permeated his senses. Heart thumping, he whirled round,wand poised and ready to attack. He lowered his wand when he saw that it was Cedric, emerging from a bush with slightly singed eyebrows and a large gash on his forearms.

"Hagrids Skrewts. They're massive." Cedric offered at Harry's inquisitive gaze.

"Right, well, see you later." said Harry, as they departed once more.

Suddenly, the air became piercingly, bitingly cold. His senses were imbibed with a sense of dread and deep-rooted misery, a faint screaming reached his ears as the ground became hard and icy. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Dementors!

No sooner had the thought left his head, than a tall, hooded figure rounded the corner and headed straight for Harry. Raising his wand, Harry summoned up the memory of the day Sirius adopted him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A huge, silver stag burst from his wand and charged at the approaching dementor. It faltered and burst into wisps of smoke! Reforming almost instantly. Wait a minute! Dementors don't do that! It was a boggart.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The dementor exploded with a loud bang that rattled the tall hedges and the ground itself seemed to shake. Wiping his sweaty brow, Harry ploughed on, wand clutched tightly in his clammy hand. He was getting closer, he could feel it.

"Point me,"he whispered, holding his wand flat in the palm of his hand.

It pointed straight into the hedge. Rolling his tongue in frustration, Harry sent a blasting hex at it and clambered through the impossibly small gap. He had to wriggle around a bit but finally he slid through with a rather satisfying pop! He paled when he saw what was in front of him.

Half woman, half lion. The magnificent beast exuded beauty and wisdom, it was a good six feet taller than him and it blocked the entrance to which he needed to get through.

"Can I, um get through please," Harry tried feebly, already knowing the answer.

The sphinx smiled and shook her head.

"No, my dear, you must complete my riddle before you may pass to eternal glory," the sphinx replied in earthy tones.

"What if I don't?"

The sphinx smiled. "If you do not solve the riddle,you may move on. If you solve incorrectly, then I will kill you. If you solve it correctly, you may pass."

Harry nodded, mulling things over. Riddles had always been Hermione's forte. He had always been confused by the cryptic words. Making up his mind, he turned to the sphinx.

"May I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx smiled and bowed her head.

"_I have a heart that never beats._

_I have a home but never sleep._

_I can take a man's house but build another's._

_And I love to play with my many brothers._

_I am a king among fools,_

_Who am I?_

Harry paused, head bowed in contemplative thought. It has a heart but it doesn't beat, so that must mean something that is inanimate. Now what inanimate object has a heart? I can take a man's house but build another's. Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, thinking hard. Then it came to him, in one glorious moment of realisation.

"Er, the king of hearts?" Harry asked tentatively.

To his great surprise, the sphinx moved aside to let him pass.

"Take heed, young one. Before you, lies danger and depravity. The evil one is growing ever stronger,"

Slightly nonplussed and freaked out, Harry hurried away, wand clutched desperately in his hand. He was getting closer, he could almost smell it. Cedric was running the opposite way! He picked up speed, heart thumping with exertion as he ran towards the silver gleam. They clashed into each other, each simultaneously grabbing a handle of the cup.

He felt a jerk behind his navel and he was whisked away in a blur of colour and sound.

* * *

His feet slammed into the ground, his legs buckled and he crumpled into a heap upon the hard earth. Next to him, Cedric regained his balance and was currently staring around their location with a look of complete and utter bewilderment.

"Do you think it's a part of the task?" he asked shakily.

Harry struggled to his feet, wand clutched tightly in his hands. His ankle had twisted when he landed and was currently unbearably stinging and aching.

"Somehow, I don't think so," said Harry, lifting his wand and peering into the surrounding gloom.

They had landed in a graveyard, that was for sure. The light from their wands reflected upon the cold stone of the cracked and rotting gravestones. There was something about the place that just didn't sit right with Harry. His senses were screaming at him to get out, to run, to try to escape.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked, looking frightened.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when an almighty, blinding pain shot through his scar. He yelled in agony and dropped to the floor, clutching his forehead. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if his head was being cleaved in two. Then, a voice so high, cold and venomous shot through the cold night.

"Kill the spare!"

"No!"

Through his haze of pain, Harry managed to push Cedric out of the way of the deadly curse. It hit the gravestone behind them and shattered it, sending the smell of burnt dirt into the air. The voice cursed and Harry heard thudding footsteps behind him as the mystery person chased after him.

"Cedric, run!" Harry roared, ducking just as a silver curse flew over his head, singing his hair.

Cedric didn't need telling twice, he ran in the opposite direction, ducking behind headstones and sending curses at the perpetrators. Heart thumping, Harry ducked behind a large tomb, peering round the edge of it. The person had stopped, staring around the clearing.

They were breathing heavily, breath misting in the frigid air. Through the receding light, Harry could make out the faint outline of a short man, wearing black robes and carrying a bundle in his arms. His heart thumped, he sincerely hoped that Cedric had the sense to hide, to run, to get help.

"Behind the tomb you fool, get him!" hissed the bundle in the figures arms.

Harry contracting rather painfully, Harry ducked out from behind the tomb, sending a cutting hex at the mystery person, it missed, hitting the parched grass and setting it ablaze. He turned tail and ran, feet pumping out a rhythm as he tried to escape his attackers. He had to get out of here, he needed to find Cedric.

Suddenly, Cedric burst from behind a tombstone, wand raised and looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Subdito Plecto!"

The curse was screamed into the night. It went sailing at Cedric at such speed that he no time to move a muscle. It hit him in the chest, lifting him off of his feet. For several moments, there was an ethereal glow around Cedric, he seemed frozen in mid-air, a look of shock upon his face, before crumpling to the ground a like a sack of potatoes, next to the cup.

Harry screamed, grief, pain and anger exploding from him in one potent mix. He retched and vomited all over the grass. Cedric couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Suddenly, rough hands were around his throat, nails embedding in the soft flesh of his neck. He screamed in agony as he was dragged into a clearing and slammed against a tombstone.

He writhed and flailed as the figure tied him tightly to the headstone, so tight that he could scarcely breathe. Before him, was a massive cauldron, it would easily house seven grown men, sloshing and fizzing with whatever was inside it. Harry's scar was burning beyond endurance, his chest was hurting with the pain of losing Cedric and his vision was blurred with the loss of his glasses.

The person was in front of him, head tilted to the side. The bundle was laid at his feet. Harry struggled against the binds, tears escaping his eyes as he fought valiantly to escape. His glasses were slammed onto his face with such force that his head shot backwards, cricking his neck and cracking his head on the headstone.

He reeled, dazed as the world spun through a haze of pain and dizziness. Several long moments later, the world righted itself and Harry managed to regain his composure. He did the only thing he could think of in the situation, he screamed.

"Help, someone help me!"

SMACK! The smack echoed through the night, echoing off of the gravestones. Harry stopped, stunned by the second blow to his head and tried not to vomit. He gasped when he looked into the eyes of Wormtail. He looked into Harry's eyes with an appraising look, cold and calculating!

"You!" Harry spat, shaking with anger and something else, something he couldn't quite place.

He gagged as a thick wad of material was stuffed in his mouth, effectively gagging him. He watched with mounting horror as Wormtail gently picked up the bundle and dropped it into the cauldron, a look of disgust upon his pudgy face. It was clear, he didn't want to be here any less than Harry did.

There was a gargantuan splash that sent water fifteen feet into the air as the ugliest baby Harry had ever seen went barreling into the cauldron. His stomach twisted in fear as the cauldron began to hiss and sizzle.

_Please let it drown._ Harry begged silently.

His breath caught, Wormtail was approaching him again, a manic gleam in his piggy eyes. Harry struggled against his bonds again, but it was useless, he was stuck fast.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!_" Wormtail shakily breathed.

There was a crack at Harry's feet and a fine trickle of dust leaked out, floating towards the cauldron. Harry silently begged for it to go wrong, for the cauldron to explode, anything. His intuition was screaming at him that this couldn't be good, that it would spell disaster.

"_Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You will revive your master."_

Wormtail's breathing was heavy and wheezy as he brought a sharp dagger from his cloak. Harry screwed his eyes shut. He knew what Wormtail was about to do and he couldn't bear to witness it. There was a long, drawn out scream of pain, followed by a sickening thud and splash. Harry was forcibly trembling by this point, the binds creaking and groaning with the strain.

Wormtail was before him now, whimpering and cradling a bleeding stump and as pale as a ghost. Harry could feel his hot, stagnant breath on his cheek. It turned his stomach. Wormtail gripped his arm so hard that he thought it would bruise and yanked it roughly so that it was palm up. Harry tried to whimper at the sudden pain but found that he couldn't, the gag had done its job.

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe,"_

Harry was trembling so hard that he thought he would vomit. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head with the pain in his scar but fear, cold and hard like death's clammy grip was keeping him conscious. Adrenaline pumped through his system. Wormtail added Harry's blood to the potion.

Instantaneously, the potion turned a blinding white. Harry could feel the almost searing heat emanating from it and had to close his eyes, it was reminiscent to sitting in front of an open fire. The potion hissed and sparked, sending jets or red, gold and green into the atmosphere. Harry's mind briefly entertained the idea that the muggles must think that there was a fireworks display.

A deafening bang shook the surrounding area, birds tittered and flew off in alarm. Harry's insides shrivelled up in horror as a gyrating black mass rose from the cauldron. It had neither form nor solidity, it seemed to mingle with the air itself as it spun in on itself, debating on its form.

Colours of black and grey surrounded the mass of what Harry could only assume was a cloud, intermingling with it as it took its form. With a final burst of light, the mass turned into a relatively person shaped form before solidifying and disappearing within a plume of thick, acrid smoke.

Through the dissipating smoke, red, glowing eyes appeared. Ice cold horror clenched its icy fingers around Harry's heart, creeping into his veins and flooding his body. A man appeared from the gloom, sneering at Harry with a snake-like face.

_Lord Voldemort had returned._

"Wormtail, my robe." the man said in a high, cold voice.

Wormtail stood to attention, cradling the bleeding stump that used to be his hand before snatching up the shabby robes and handing them to Voldemort, quailing under the intense stare that Voldemort fixed him with.

Voldemort shrugged the robe upon his pale, skeletal body and fixed a cruel smirk upon Harry's terrified face. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

"Wormtail, my wand." Voldemort snapped impatiently, still surveying Harry with cruel amusement.

Harry looked away from those red, cold eyes. Eyes that told of the horrors Voldemort had committed, of the people he had murdered and tortured. His scar was burning with an almost needy intensity, his eyes were rolling back and it took all of his willpower not to vomit. His grief at losing Cedric added to the mix, making for a most potent poison.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort smirked cruelly. "The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry arched against the bonds that tied him, fighting and writhing in vain to escape. To flee from the madman that was after his blood.

"You see what I have become Harry Potter? What I have been reduced to? But, no matter. I can touch you now,"

Voldemort flew forwards, as if he was made of air and pressed his finger into Harry's scar. Harry screamed in silent agony, tears burning his eyes as the white, hot pain shot through his scar. Voldemort released Harry, laughing sadistically and Harry fell against his restraints, quietly sobbing.

"Hold out your arm Wormtail" Voldemort suddenly snapped, sending a tendril of icy terror through his chest.

Whimpering, Wormtail bowed forwards and acquiesced, extending his trembling left arm for Voldemort to take. Harry watched the revulsion and fear in Wormtail's eyes as Voldemort grasped his chubby hands between his own, pressing a long, skeletal finger to the tattoo that seemed to be there.

Pain, like Harry had never felt exploded through him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he vomited, choking as it had nowhere to go. It was as if somebody had taken a soldiering iron to his head. Somebody kill me now! He thought desperately.

The pain dissipated and his mind came back to him. It was now taking all of his willpower not to vomit everywhere. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, to slide through the cracks, away from Voldemort but he knew it was not possible. A thrill of fear shot through him, he was going to die.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the bones of my deceased father. He was a filthy muggle and a fool to boot, much like your dear, mudblood mother." Voldemort hissed, sending chills down Harry's spine.

"I took great pleasure in killing my father. In death, he has proven himself to be of some use!"

Voldemort paced back and forth in front of Harry, pausing to kick Wormtail sharply in the ribs. He turned, smirking at Harry. He pointed a filthy finger to a house in the distance, just visible through the smog and gloom.

"Upon that hillside, Potter. My father resided there. My mother, was a witch, whom lived in this very village, the foolish blood traitor fell in love with the filthy muggle. He left her and returned to his Muggle parents – before I was even born. My mother died giving birth to me, you see? I avenged myself in the end, that fool _Tom Riddle _would rue the day he gave me his filthy muggle name!" Voldemort hissed.

"Wormtail! Stand up!" Voldemort suddenly ordered, eyes alight with coldness and malice.

Wormtail staggered to his feet, pale with the amount of blood he had lost. Sneering, Voldemort roughly grasped the bleeding stump, pressing his nails into the fleshy sinew that could be seen. Wormtail screamed and his legs buckled but Voldemort pulled him up roughly, sneering.

He tapped his wand to the jagged skin of Wormtail's stump, sniggering at Wormtail's agonised expression. From the sky, fell a silvery, cloud like substance. It morphed into a hand shape and attached itself to Wormtail's stump, seamlessly preventing any blood from escaping.

"Master! It's beautiful." Wormtail stammered, staring at the white, gold hand in awe.

Loud cracks filled the air as a dozen hooded figures apparated into the clearing, all stopping stock still when they saw Voldemort. One of the hooded figures bowed down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes as if he was a king and they were his loyal subjects.

"My men," Voldemort whispered, eyes scanning the crowd critically. "They have returned to me."

between the gaps of trees and behind gravestones – appeared more hooded figures. They gave off a cold, composing air that made Harry feel sick. He was outnumbered, there was no way that he was making it out of this alive.

Harry struggled fruitlessly once more. He was growing more and more desperate as he felt the hungry eyes of Voldemort's men trained upon his face. He could almost feel the leers sent in his direction.

"Welcome my loyal death eaters," Voldemort hissed. "Thirteen years it has been. Thirteen years since you stood before me. Yet, you arrive to my summons as though it were only yesterday. Under the dark mark, we are united. Are we not?"

There was a murmur of assent as the death eaters shifted uncomfortably, Voldemort's tone indicated that he was less than pleased. Nobody wanted to fall under the wrath of Lord Voldemort. He sniffed the air, as if trying to sniff out disloyalty and contempt.

"Guilt is present," he drawled. "The stench of guilt lays heavy upon you."

Once more, a shiver ran through the circle. Nobody dared move as Voldemort surveyed them, head tilted to the side, giving him the effect of childlike curiosity.

"Here you all are, standing before me. Whole, healthy, powers intact. I must broach the question … why did the band of men I see before me never come to my aid. To whom they swore never-ending, eternal loyalty?"

Tentatively, almost cautiously, Wormtail stepped forwards, face flickering in the low light cast upon him by the flames of the cauldron.

"M...Master, I was always l..loyal to you!" Wormtail said, despite the fear that Harry could hear, he detected a sense of sulkiness.

"Ah, Yes, Wormtail," Voldemort sneered. "But it was out of fear, was it not ?"

Wormtail squeaked and stepped back into the circle, trembling violently. Voldemort's lips curved into a mirthless smile, snakelike face seeming even more depraved and hostile.

"I think to myself," Voldemort sneered, voice so low that you had to strain to hear it. "they must have believed me dead, indeed, they must have felt sharp relief at my 'supposed' demise. Perhaps they believed or indeed, hoped that I would not rise again, more powerful than ever before."

There was a collective shudder around the circle. There was no mistaking the anger in Voldemort's voice – which was low and dangerous. Suddenly, one of his men flung himself forwards, murmuring desperately and kissing the hem of his robes. Voldemort's sneered and kicked, his foot connecting with the man's face with a sickening crunch.

"Lucius," Voldemort sneered. "I see you have managed to slip through the fingertips of muggle loving fools? How very touching."

Voldemort moved around the circle, discussing his followers as if he was discussing the weather. Meanwhile, Harry's fear was slowly mounting. He suddenly realised that he did not want to die.

"As you can see, my loyal followers, Harry Potter has joined us tonight." Voldemort snarled, coming to stand beside Harry.

Harry's scar exploded with pain but he fought it off, keeping his eyes firmly wedged open. He had to stay alert, stay focused. He had to find a way out of there.

"You crave to know, I can feel it, I can smell it," Voldemort hissed, sniffing the air. "How I managed to procure Harry Potter. Well, it is rather an ingenious plan."

Nobody moved, nobody spoke as Voldemort resumed pacing, pausing every now and then to sneer at his death eaters.

"You all, of course, know the story. Of how the little whelp you see before you brought about my downfall," Voldemort said in a dangerous whisper. "What you do not know … is that his filthy mudblood mother died to protect him … thus setting in store, a most ancient magic, one of which I knew not of. But no matter now, I can touch him."

For the second time that night, Voldemort pressed his finger to Harry's scar. Almost immediately, white, hot pain shot through his scar, locking him in a silent scream, still gagged by the thick wad of material.

"No matter now, Harry Potter will die tonight and Lord Voldemort will rule the world once more!" Voldemort laughed mercilessly, eyes crinkled with hatred and pure evil.

Voldemort snapped his long fingers and the ropes binding Harry to the headstones disappeared, sending Harry crashing to the ground. The gag was ripped from his mouth and a something cold and hard was shoved into his hands. His wand!

Slowly, surreptitiously, Harry clutched his wand in his hand, looking up at Voldemort's with pure, unfiltered hatred in his eyes. He was shaking with anger and fear and a survival instinct that had been imbibed deep within him. He had to survive this, for Remus, for Sirius, for Ron, for Hermione.

"Ah, Harry, you will of course fight valiantly. But I, Lord Voldemort am stronger than you. _Crucio!"_

Pain, like nothing he had ever felt before – ripped through him. Every nerve was on fire, his internal organs stitching together, his eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched as the curse progressed. He was aware of nothing, no sight, smell or sound as the unbearable pain ripped through his body.

The curse was lifted and Harry was left panting on the floor, sobbing quietly. Voldemort laughed quietly and lifted his wand, sending Harry flying through the air and into a tombstone. His back connected with the stone, knocking the wind out of him. A sharp, stabbing pain shot through his back.

"You see, Harry Potter? Your attempts are fruitless." Voldemort hissed.

Harry staggered to his feet and cast a cutting hex, which Voldemort easily deflected, sending it back at Harry. It hit its target, ripping a huge gash across his cheek and settling just above his ear. He was aware of the thick, sweet-smelling blood dripping down his face, of his own laboured breathing and of the pains suddenly shooting through his body.

He clutched at the tombstone with shaky legs, hoping against hope that he wouldn't pass out. He had to get back to the cup! Something told him that it was his only hope of escape. It was lying inches from him, glinting innocently in the firelight – next to Cedric's stiff body. He began edging towards it. Slowly, cautiously.

An invisible fishing line hooked him backwards, slamming him into the hard earth. He gasped, winded once more as his fingers scrabbled desperately for his wand – which had fallen from his hand and was laying inches away.

"You think you can escape, Potter? Think again, _Crucio!"_

For the second time that night, Harry's agonised screams tore through the air. once more, his vision failed as the unbearable pain ripped through his body, firing up his nerves. The curse was lifted and Harry felt Voldemort crouch beside him.

"You see, Harry Potter? Now you see that you cannot escape me. Stand up like a man!"

Harry was lifted to his feet as if invisible hands had lifted him and slammed into the hard earth, his legs buckled but he stood his ground, wand held shakily in front of him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort had acted so suddenly that Harry scarcely had time to react. He ducked behind a headstone, the curse sailing over his head and shattering a stone angel, covering him in dust and debris. He coughed and spluttered as he pointed his wand round the corner of his hiding place, hoping to catch Voldemort unawares.

He dived from behind the tombstone, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

"Expelliarmus!" he roared, just as Voldemort sent the killing curse.

Their spells collided in mid-air, sending sparks of colour and the distinct smell of burnt grass into the air, a lightly glowing force field cropped up around them, pushing the prowling death eaters away. Beads of light had started pulsing through the beam of light, making Harry's wand vibrate.

He bit his lip as he concentrated on forcing the beads of light back towards Voldemort. His wand trembled violently in his hands and it took all of his sapping strength to not drop the wand. Voldemort was eyeing the beam in surprise, seeming as perturbed as Harry himself was.

Perspiration permeated Harry's forehead, intermingling with the thick, congealed blood and dripping down his chin. Suddenly, his wand jerked violently and the beads of light connected with Voldemort's wand. He watched with mounting horror and fascination as Voldemort's wand glowed an ethereal red and began emitting high-pitched screams which were lost in the deep rumbling caused by the spells.

Harry's throat caught in his throat as a ghostly arm shot from the end of Voldemort's wand, followed by the rest of his body. Before his very eyes, an old man, stooped with age fell to the ground. He straightened himself up and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Wizard eh? He killed me, he did. Don't break the connection." the old man said, prowling round, hissing obscenities at Voldemort whose eyes were widened in something akin to fear.

Harry nodded, half to himself, half to the ghostly figure as Voldemort's wand began to wail once more and a second figure clambered out. Harry's stomach contracted, almost painfully and he felt tears spring to eyes as he saw whom had just stepped out.

A beautiful woman with waist length red hair stepped out. Like the man, she had a ghostly appearance to her.

"Keep strong sweetheart, your father is coming. Just hold on a little longer."

it was becoming harder to hold the connection, his back was aching beyond belief and he felt as if he would pass out any second. Sure enough, his father followed next, searching Harry's face hungrily, as if committing him to memory.

"Let go now, sweetheart. We'll hold him off. Take the boy and go!" Lily said, tears streaming down his face.

"Now, son!" Harry's father said softly, gazing kindly at Harry.

With a loud scream, Harry wrenched his wand upwards, ducking as the curses sailed towards him. Allowing his adrenaline to fill him up, Harry ran for his life, faster than he had ever ran before. He dived behind headstones as curses were sent his way, cracking the old tombs.

Using all the skills of a seeker, Harry dove for the handle of the Triwizard Cup, hands enclosing upon the cool metal, other hand upon Cedric's cold wrist. He felt a jerk behind his navel and was whirled away in a flash of howling sound and colour.

* * *

He slammed into the hard earth of Hogwarts grounds, the grass filling his mouth and nose. He clutched tighter at Cedric's body as he felt the rumble of hundreds of feet approaching him, the cheers as Hogwarts celebrated it's victory. They didn't notice, they didn't notice Cedric's vacant stare or the state Harry was in.

He felt strong hands clutch his shoulders and he was turned around, looking up into the crepuscular night. Sirius hovered over him, looking scared. That got to him, Sirius actually looked scared. Tears fell from his eyes and into his hair as he looked up at Sirius.

"He's back, Sirius, Voldemort's back." Harry cried, still clutching at Cedric's body.

Sirius paled and tried to pry Harry's fingers from Cedric's stiff body but Harry held fast, crying and begging.

"He's dead, I couldn't save him!" Harry whimpered, looking into Sirius' eyes.

"Harry, it's all right. I'm here now, you're safe," Sirius begged, finally prying Harry free and holding his distraught godson to his chest.

He tuned out the agonised screams of Cedric's father, the sobs and screams of the crowds, of Dumbledore talking loudly, trying to regain some order. He wasn't even aware of Remus' presence beside him – or Sirius' silent tears at his heartbreaking sobs.

"Sirius, get Harry inside. I think we can still save the boy." Dumbledore said urgently, looking older than Sirius had ever seen him.

Nodding, Sirius staggered to his feet, still clutching Harry in his arms. Harry screamed and struggled against Sirius' grip, fighting to get back to Cedric. His brother in all but blood.

"No! I need to see Cedric, I need to say goodbye!" Harry screamed, punching his godfathers chest feebly.

"Harry, please," Sirius begged. "Cedric isn't dead, do you hear me?"

Harry stilled, tears soaking his dirty face, chest heaving with emotions. Sirius clutched him tighter, running to the grounds with more urgency. With that, Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went slack in Sirius' arms.

Sirius thought he would vomit as he raced through the cold corridors, heading straight for the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was already inside, tears streaming down her face as she readied the equipment. Sirius gently set Harry down on the face and clutched his stomach when he got a good look at his godson.

His clothes were torn and frayed, a large cut spread from his ear, down to his jaw was bleeding profusely. His arms and legs were covered in huge, purple bruises and he could easily see the burn marks from the various curses.

"Mr Black, if you want Harry to get better, you need to stand back!" Madame Pomfrey snapped, softening her voice slightly.

Sirius watched, horror-struck as Madame Pomfrey injected him with potion after potion, putting a Muggle breathing mask over his face and setting his ankle in plaster. Several times, she nearly tripped over his feet in his haste and shouted at him.

"Mr Black, I must insist you leave. Harry needs urgent treatment."

Sirius was about to protest that he wasn't leaving Harry when he felt Remus' warm hand on his shoulder, he trembled and a tear escaped his eye.

"Come on Sirius, not here." said Remus, wrapping an arm around Sirius' shoulders and pulling him towards the waiting room.

Sirius had tears streaming down his face as Remus pulled him down in a chair and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his head to his shoulder. He knew what Sirius needed, he needed reassurance that Harry would be all right, that he would survive. But he couldn't give him that. He couldn't tell him that Harry would be okay when there was a chance that he wouldn't so he settled for the next best thing.

Remus' own tears fell as Sirius fell apart at the seams. Harry was just as much a son to him as he was to Sirius, if he lost him, it would kill him. Sirius pulled back, looking embarrassed that he'd shown a sign of weakness and blinked apologetically at Remus.

Nobody said a word. They just listened to the ticking of the clock, of the distant screams at the aftermath of the task. Time seemed to be going by slowly, indeed, were it not for the ticking of the clock – Sirius would have said that time had stopped.

The door opened and both heads shot up sharply. Madame Pomfrey stood in the doorway, looking grim.

"You can see him now."

* * *

**Well, after 23 pages it's complete. This chapter was so hard to write so I apologise for the errors contained within it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well this it! The final chapter. I want to thank each and every of you with your continued support in writing this. Every piece of constructive criticism, every lovely review, every fave and follow. Thank you so much!**

Sirius sat by Harry's bedside, head in his hands as he watched Harry's chest rise and fall. It had been a week since the maze incident and Harry still hadn't woken up. Everyone was getting seriously worried. Next to him, Remus sat, eyeing the potions going in and out of Harry's body, looking rather pale.

Madame Pomfrey was at the end of her tether, she honestly didn't know what to do. There was no reason as to why Harry wasn't awake yet, he'd had no serious head injury that could cause a coma and his internal organs were stable, meaning that he should have been awake. Of course, there was the damage that had been done to his spine.

Madame Pomfrey had noticed a small, hairline crack spanning half of his spine. It seemed as if hr had been slammed into something hard with some force. Sirius was despairing, Madame Pomfrey was unsure of when Harry would wake up or indeed – if he would wake up at all. The best they could do was wait.

Sirius stroked his thumb over his godson's knuckles, willing him to wake up. He had known that he shouldn't have let Harry compete – insisted that Dumbledore find a loophole of some sort. But he hadn't and now Harry was laying in a hospital bed, obviously having witnessed horrors beyond anybody's imagination.

Sirius had nearly fainted when he'd heard of Harry's injuries. Aside from concussion and a cracked spine, Harry had a broken ankle and burn marks from the cruciatus curse. Sirius swelled with anger, he wanted to get his hands son the person who had hurt Harry and rip him to shreds.

"Sirius," Remus said quietly, soothingly. "Come on, you need some rest."

Sirius shook his head vehemently.

"No! Harry might wake up," he said desperately.

Remus' heart broke. As much as he wanted Harry to wake up, he was being more realistic. The likelihood of Harry waking up were slim to none. Being a man whom had had nothing but strife for most of his life – Remus couldn't help but be pessimistic, after all, he'd never been wrong in the past. He just hoped more than anything that Harry would pull through.

"Sirius … " Remus began tentatively. "Perhaps you should begin to..."

"NO!" Sirius shouted, violently trembling. "I'll never admit it. I won't accept that my godson will die."

A faint whimper from the bed had both of them whipping around. Sirius sat on his godson's bed and took his hand as Harry began to mumble unintelligibly. He was waking up! Sirius was sure of it. Remus had rushed off to get Madame Pomfrey and Sirius was still muttering soothing words to Harry as he struggled to wake.

Harry gave a little gasp and his eyes fluttered open. Milky and sore with misuse, they settled on Sirius for several long seconds. Harry could feel himself violently trembling as the memories of the graveyard came rushing back. The pain, the guilt, the icy fear.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him," Harry said, tears streaming down his bruised face.

"Sh, it's all right. You need to stay still. That's it." Sirius said soothingly as Harry leaned into the warmth of Sirius' hand.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over, looking harassed and urgent as she carried her medical bag over the Harry's bed and felt his forehead for fever. Harry recoiled, throwing his hands over his head and muttering apologies. Sirius froze, horrified at his godson's behaviour.

"No, no. 'M sorry. Please, please let me go!" Harry begged, eyes screwed tight shut.

The adults exchanged glances. Harry seemed to be stuck in some sort of flashback. Obviously, whatever had happened in that maze – had seriously affected Harry. Sirius scooted closer, taking Harry's sweaty hand as the panic attack set its course. Madame Pomfrey gently injected the calming draught into his veins, knowing that she would not get him to ingest it.

Harry's face slackened, his back stopped arching and he relaxed against the coverlet, breathing returning to normal. He stared up at Sirius with blank eyes, a treacherous tear escaping down his cheek.

"You've been in the wars again, Mr Potter," said Madame Pomfrey, trying and failing to remain stern.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddering breath. Sirius recoiled when he remembered what Harry had said. Voldemort was back! How could this be? Voldemort was supposed to be dead. Of course, Siirus had never believed that Voldemort was completely dead, he wasn't human enough for that. Even in Azkaban, when he was slowly being sapped of energy by the dementors, he'd had the sense not to believe that the Dark Lord had moved on to the next great adventure.

"You've taken quite the battering, Potter," Madame Pomfrey said softly.

Harry's eye snapped open, wide with fear. The potion had done its job but it didn't mean Harry couldn't feel fear, he just couldn't act on it.

"Cedric dead ... My fault," Harry said desperately.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, eyes kind and gentle.

"No, Mr Diggory is not dead. He is in a magically induced coma. With time, he will wake up," Madame Pomfrey said gently.

Relief swept through Harry at her words. Cedric was alive! His surrogate brother had made it. He could almost laugh with relief.

"Coma?" Harry said softly.

"Mr Diggory, was hit by a spell that simulates death." a soft voice spoke up from behind them.

Dumbledore had just entered the room and was standing at the foot of Harry's bed, gazing sadly down at Harry, who looked rather confused and scared. His eyes were devoid of the usual twinkle and he was wearing banal coloured robes (to his standard).

"What spell?" Harry asked, swallowing thickly.

"It is called Subdito Plecto. It means fake death," Dumbledore paused. "It is a variation of the killing curse – of Voldemort's own creation-" Madame Pomfrey shuddered at the name, "-In the first wizarding war, Voldemort used it to torture families by making them believe that their loved ones were deceased." said Dumbledore gravely.

"But why didn't he just kill Cedric? Why would he simulate the death?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head sorrowfully. "Alas, my boy, I do not know. Voldemort works in many strange ways. I must only apologise my boy, can you forgive an old man's mistakes?"

"Sir?" Harry said confused, looking to Sirius and Remus (who looked just as confused).

"Were it not for me, this would not have happened. You would be whole and healthy. Mind unaffected by the horrors you have witnessed."

Harry shook his head, feeling weighed down by the grief he could feel pouring from the man. Dumbledore really did blame himself.

"It's not your fault Sir. There's nothing to forgive," Harry muttered, voice hoarse from misuse.

Dumbledore bowed his head gratefully, weathered hands shaking slightly. It was then, that it struck Harry how old Dumbledore actually was. Looking at the man before him, he looked every one of his one hundred plus years.

"Now, Harry, this may be difficult but I must ask. Are you ready to tell me what happened in the maze?"

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling very sick. He really didn't want to relive what had happened in the graveyard but he had to, if he didn't, he would never be able to move on. He'd be constantly looking over his shoulder. No, talking would do him some good.

"Good lad," said Sirius, taking Harry's hand and squeezing encouragingly.

Harry flinched at the sudden contact and took a few calming breaths before turning back to Dumbledore.

"The cup was a portkey," he started. "Cedric and I touched it at the same time and it took us to this graveyard. My scar started really hurting and Cedric was looking around. Then, somebody came from the shadows – they were killing a bundle of what I thought to be robes, this voice said 'Kill the spare' and the figure shot a curse at Cedric," Harry began shakily.

Dumbledore seemed to have gone rather pale, Madame Pomfrey had her hand over her mouth, Remus and Siirus looked torn between melancholy and anger at what Harry had been through as he recounted the awful time in the graveyard. As he was tortured and thrown about like a ragdoll, Wormtail cutting him and putting the blood in the cauldron. Here, Remus and Sirius let out roars of outrage and Dumbledore looked mutinous. Madame Pomfrey looked as if she would burst into tears.

He then recounted how the death eaters appeared and Voldemort rose once more. By the end of it, Harry was visibly trembling and he looked as if he might vomit.

"Well, it looks as if we may need to set up The Order of The Phoenix again. Remus,-" Dumbledore turned to Remus, whom had his head in his hands but looked up when Dumbledore spoke to him. "Gather the old crowd, and anyone else whom is willing to fight, But remember – the utmost secrecy is required."

Remus nodded and jumped to his feet, pausing to squeeze Sirius' shoulder, before dashing from the room. He turned to Madame Pomfrey, looking grave again.

"Madame Pomfrey, I was wandering if I could have a word with Sirius. In private?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Of course, Headmaster. I am required to do a stock take anyway,"

When Madame Pomfrey had gone, Dumbledore sat down in Remus' vacated chair and gazed at Sirius sadly, blue eyes searching his very soul.

"Now, Sirius, I am afraid that you are going to have to be extra careful this year. Do not let Harry go out alone, nor do you leave him in the house alone. I would highly suggest that you cast the Fidelius Charm upon your property, along with a number of wards of my own invention."

Sirius sighed. "Will death eaters know where we live? The house is already un-plottable." said Sirius offhandedly, his voice giving off the concern that he felt.

"That may as be. However, we are talking about Lord Voldemort here. He will find a way and Harry's safety is paramount." Dumbledore said sadly, eyes flashing with something that Sirius could not quite place.

"Of course, Headmaster. Anything that keeps Harry safe."

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard as he became lost in thought.

"Not only that, I would suggest that you put down a secondary guardian for Harry in the case of your demise. You are not invincible and Harry will need somebody to take care of him until he becomes of age if you cannot,"

"Remus!" Sirius said straight away. "There's nobody that I wouldn't trust more."

"Excellent, I shall go and arrange your wards. Stay strong Sirius." Dumbledore said, standing up and leaving the room, muttering gently to himself. Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands, listening to the reassuring sound of Harry's breathing.

All he'd ever wanted to do was to protect Harry. From the moment a grinning James placed him in his arms, Sirius fell completely in love, he loved him just as much as Lily and James did and had vowed to do whatever it took to protect Harry. Even kill.

Then, Peter had betrayed Lily and James thus sealing their fate and Harry's. A grief stricken and angry Sirius had gone after Peter, set out to murder him and to avenge Lily and James but Peter had been sly and quick witted. He had outsmarted Sirius, earning him twelve years in the company of the foulest creatures to roam the earth.

Sirius had always regretted what he'd done. All through school, he had had a act now and think later attitude. The very same attitude had resulted in his incarceration and Harry's abuse at the hands of his magic- fearing relatives.

Sirius shook himself out of his melancholy. All Harry needed after his ordeal was for Sirius to develop a case of the doldrums, he would stay strong and resilient for Harry. He needed him. A small cough behind him caught his attention. Whirling round in his seat, Sirius made eye contact with Madame Pomfrey and nodded half-heartedly at her.

"Mr Black, I wish to speak to you about Harry's ongoing care when he leaves Hogwarts for the summer." said Madame Pomfrey, straightening her starched robes and sitting down.

"Go ahead," said Sirius, drawing himself up to his full height and clutching Harry's hand.

"Now, as you already know, Htuarry has a small, hairline crack on one of the vertebrae in his spine. I have conducted some tests and it has drawn up conclusive that Harry will be able to walk but may find it painful or difficult.

"I have given him some Skelegro and healed the crack in his spine but I must strress the importance of rest. I will assess him in a couple of weeks. Ensure that he gets some light exercise, perhaps a stroll around the garden. He may be in considerable pain so I will prescribe some painkillers."

Sirius nodded.

"I managed to heal his concussion and the nerve damage done by the Cruciatus Curse. However, he may feel pins and needles in his fingers in his toes and some numbness from time to time. It is not serious and will pass eventually. His body needs time to heal.

"Now, onto the mental side of things. Harry has been through a horrific ordeal, therefore Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a high likelihood. I want you to keep an eye out for that, as it will need treating immediately."

"Sorry," said Sirius, slightly confused. "What is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder occurs when somebody is victim or witness to a traumatic event, such as what Harry has witnessed. Even though, a lot of people don't develop PTSD, there is a chance and we need to keep an eye out for it,"

Sirius nodded quickly. Hed never heard of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder before, but by the sounds of it – it was highly unpleasant. He needed to know what he was dealing with if Harry's shock did develop into PTSD.

"What...What are the symptoms?" Sirius said, voice wavering.

"The symptoms, which normally develop in the first month since the trauma but there has been known to be a delay. I implore you to look out for any signs of a flashback, if he seems to have blacked out or to be in a trance, he may avoid things that remind him of the graveyard, so he might avoid graves or graveyards."

"I would also like to warn you that Harry may feel on edge and anxious. He'll be prone to violent outbursts insomnia and struggle to concentrate. I'll give you a leaflet with the full list of symptoms. Try not to worry so Mr Black." said Madame Pomfrey softly, momentarily laying a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"What if he does have this post-whatsit?" Sirius asked anxiously, bowing his head slightly.

"Then he'll get help," she said simply. "You may not agree with him, but Professor Snape is well trained in dealing with shell shock and anxiety disorders."

_Over my dead body. _Sirius thought wryly.

"I'll get back to you on that one," said Sirius, resisting the urge to cross his arms like a petulant toddler.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching as she took in Sirius' inner turmoil. Old habits die hard. Harry snuffled slightly in his sleep but just turned over, fist clenched softly upon the soft blankets of his bed. Sirius watched him sleep, tenderness upon his face. An expression he had only ever used on James and Remus.

Harry was his family now, he would do everything in his power to protect him. Even if it meant killing or being killed. He knew now that Harry would always have someone if he were to die. Remus, The Weasleys, Hermione, even Dumbledore.

"You're not alone, Harry," Sirius whispered, resting his head on the bed. "I can promise you that."

-xxx-

Ron and Hermione sat at Harry's bedside, eyeing Harry with sympathy and concern. He wished they wouldn't, it was rather annoying. He wished everyone would stop treating him like a China doll that was about to shatter. He was still haunted by the graveyard but for the most part, managed to keep the disturbing thoughts at bay.

Ron and Hermione were arguing again. In typical Ron fashion, he made an insensitive remark without thinking it through and in typical Hermione fashion, she had snapped at him and rather mulishly refused to back down when Ron defended himself. Harry shook his head, the ghost of a grin sliding over his face. Some things never change.

Cedric still hadn't woken up – though he had shown signs of high brain activity and movements, which – as Madame Pomfrey said – was a high indicator that he would awake soon. It had been an eventful week, and for the first time since starting at Hogwarts – Harry was looking forward to going home.

Cornelius Fudge had been to visit, stubbornly refusing to believe that the Dark Lord had returned – even going as far to say that Harry had harmed Cedric. To Harry's surprise, Cedric's parents of all people had defended him and told the minister where to get off. There had been the Triwizard winnings, they would be split between him and Cedric 500 Galleons each.

It was a mixed reaction from his peers. When he had finally been released from the hospital wing to Sirius' quarters, half the school seemed to think he was barking mad and the idea of Voldemort returning was preposterous. A few were interested in what he had to say, others just wanted to hear what had happened in the maze. Honestly, Harry was getting sick of it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could cope before he broke down.

It was the day they were due to be leaving and Harry was feeling rather apprehensive. He wasn't ready for the stares and whispers. He had barely seen any of the school since the incident (having missed the end of term feast) and was rather dreading boarding the Hogwarts Express.

True, Sirius and Remus would be with him. Along with half a ton of potions and lotions but it was beside the point, Harry had developed an aversion to crowds and wasn't looking forward to it.

"Sirius," Harry said slowly, biting his lip. "can I ask you something?"

Sirius looked up from his desk – where he had been grading papers and laid down his quill, sitting down next to Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He didn't miss the flinch or the gentle tremors that ran through Harry and tried to hide his hurt.

"Yes, Harry," Sirius said gently. "What's up?"

"Today, I, er," Harry ducked his head, embarrassed. "The crowds. I don't think I can."

Sirius understood immediately. Harry was nervous around the crowds, not surprising really. Dumbledore had given Harry special permission to board the train early, knowing that Harry wouldn't want people gawking at him. For that, Sirius was extremely grateful.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore has given permission for you to board the train early. We've secured you a compartment right at the back and Remus and I will be there. I suppose Ron and Hermione will."

Harry swallowed, cursing himself for the treacherous tears that welled up in his eyes.

"What, what about Cedric?"

"Cedric will wake, Harry. Have a little faith. Madame Pomfrey is very close to finding a counter spell."

Harry nodded, taking a deep and composing breath. Sirius smiled reassuringly at him and pulled him close, resting his chin on Harry's head. Harry stiffened for a few seconds before giving in and relaxing into the embrace, relishing the feeling of warmth and security emanating from his godfather.

Sirius pulled away and Harry felt his security blanket fall away. He wrapped his skinny arms around his body and bit his lip, embarrassed at his reaction. He hadn't meant for any tears to fall.

"We had better get going. Your luggage has already been sent down," Sirius said, just as Remus walked in, carrying a knapsack and smiling gently.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said, standing up and extending a hand for Harry to take.

Harry took the pro offered hand and followed his godfather and honorary godfather from the Astronomy Quarters, knowing he wouldn't see it again for a few months. Together, they made their way to the train station – no one said a word but they walked on in a comfortable silence.

It was going to be a long, hard road. But they would get through this, that's what families do.

-xxx-

**Acknowledgements: **Crimson Music Wolf, IloveGeorgeEads, LaurenAmy12, Lupinesence, narniaandharrypotterforever, Britknee42, Dancing With The Clouds, horselovr171, V.L. Crawford, Daughter of the Full Moon, 12, DarkRavie, Ash-Bookworm113, tazztazz, potterlunar, MAFITA, potterhead1997, jogger, DarrenKrissForLife, ferret assassin nin, yukikiralacus, cookyc, The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, Spring Raine, redzoe, Jim Red Hawk, PotionsMistressSnape, A Frozen Flower Made of Ice, harryfan83, pirate-princess1, Hawk Wood, Rori Potter, icecatfire, , Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore, Princess Juliet Rose, CryTellTale, ginnyandharryluvr, Lollypops101, angelsarah22, dlrp95, AlienTourist, pigwidgeon, tricorvus, AlexandriaLily107.

**Thank you, thank you all so much! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Also, thanks to all my followers and favouriters and anonymous reviewers as well, it means so much to me. The sequel, Phoenix Burning will be done eventually but not for a while yet so don't take me off your author alerts. Much Love! **


End file.
